un ninja y un erizo
by Dulce-Kyandee
Summary: ¿que pasaria si te enviaran a un lugar que no conocieras?¿que pasaria si al hacer lo de siempre,te pasa algo que nunca sucedio?¿que pasaria si...2 mundos se unieran?
1. el principio de todo

**Okey, hare otro fic pero este es uno de Sonic y Naruto (¡GENIAL!!!),okey, espero que les guste n_n y dejen Reviews (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

* * *

Todos creían que el estaba desaparecido, que ya no volvería y que la esperanza del planeta Mobius estaba muerta, simplemente, aquella batalla casi fue letal: Sonic solo trataba de recuperar las esmeraldas Chaos, pero todo fue en vano, Eggman activo el _"Chaos Control"_ con su maquina y sea lo que paso, hizo que Sonic desapareciera y que tal vez…nunca volviera…

Estaban ellas dos: Amy y Cream, estaban en el cuarto de Amy, muy tristes y angustiadas…

_Amy: no será igual todo, sin Sonic, ya ni siquiera se quien soy_

_Cream: tranquilízate Amy, de seguro el esta bien_

_Amy: ¡¿y si no?! (Ella se inca y agacha la cabeza)_

_Cream:(se acerca a ella) tranquilízate, yo estoy segura que el esta bien, que tal vez este confundido, pero este sano e ileso u.u_

_Amy: al menos trato de creerme eso U_U_

-----------------

Mientras, en un puente japonés de una aldea, estaba un joven rubio de unos 12 años con un traje naranja, junto con otro con el cabello negro, con traje azul oscuro y short café, y una joven de cabello rosa, traje rojo y ojos verdes, ambos de la misma edad, el joven rubio y la de rosa tenían cara de desesperados y el otro con cara de cansancio

_Naruto: ¡YA ME CANSE DE ESPERAR A KAKASHI SENSEI! ._

_Sakura: si, siempre nos dice que vengamos a tal hora, y el siempre se tarda, es que, ¿Qué no piensa en nuestras cosas personales? Como no alcanzar a secarse el pelo después de bañarse o…_

_Naruto: o no cambiarse los calzones n.n_

_Sakura: ¿¡NO TE CAMBIAS LOS CALZONES!? ¡AY NARUTO! ¡QUE PUERCO ERES! (se gritan Naruto y Sakura, Sasuke se les queda viendo)_

_Sasuke:(pensando) ¿Por qué me tocaron a ellos de compañeros?_ ¬¬

Entonces, sale una nube de polvo arriba de un poste y sale el sensei de los tres: Kakashi, un tipo que cabello gris que siempre se cubría la cara

_Kakashi:(como si no se hubiera tardado) hola, lo siento por la tardanza, es que iba en camino, pero una ancianita necesitaba ayuda y…_

_Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura: ¡YA SABEMOS QUE NO ES CIERTO!_

_Kakashi: n_nU, bueno, supongo que iremos a ver que misión nos dan_

Así que los cuatro van a la academia de Konoha.

---------------

Allá, estaba Tsunade, la que daba las instrucciones para las misiones, pero en esos momentos, había unos problemas

_Kakashi: aquí estamos para nuestra próxima misión_

_Naruto:(subiéndose arriba del escritorio) ¡SI! ¡¿AHORA QUE MISION SUPER PELIGROSA PERO EXTREMA PARA NARUTO UZUMAKI!?_

_Tsunade: _¬¬ _Naruto, ¿me harías el favor de bajarte el escritorio? (da un salto para atrás y se queda con los demás) bueno, pues ahora a todos los equipos les hemos dado una misma misión, pero parece que les he casi imposible cumplirla_

_Sakura: ¿Qué misión Tsunade?_

_Tsunade: en la madrugada, se dice que apareció un ser extraño en el bosque afuera de la aldea, hemos enviado a todos los equipos y parece que nadie ha podido atrapar al ser_

_Kakashi: ¿Cómo es aquel ser Tsunade?_

_Tsunade: ese ser es extraño, nadie ha visto algo así, testigos dicen que ese ser es como un tipo de animal como un coyote o un gato de color azul, que camina en sus dos patas y tal vez la razón por la cual nadie lo ha capturado: es demasiado veloz como para que alguien lo atrape_

_Naruto: pero esa cosa no será tan veloz como yo para que lo atrape_

_Tsunade: y ustedes son el ultimo equipo para atraparlo, por cierto, ¿Dónde estaban ustedes?_

_Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura:(volteando a ver a Kakashi con mirada asesina) eso pregúntenle a Kakashi _¬¬

_Kakashi: y pues!...¿Nosotros podríamos atrapar al gato azul?_

_Tsunade: eso depende de ustedes u.u _

Así que el equipo de Kakashi va afuera de la aldea a buscar al tal "gato azul"

-----------------------

Ya afuera de la aldea, estaban los cuatro cansados de buscar

_Sasuke: de seguro los testigos debieron confundir al tal "Gato azul que camina sobre sus dos patas" con otro animal _¬¬

_Sakura: (apoyándolo) ¡tienes razón Sasuke! Creo que deberíamos regresar a la aldea ¿no?_

_Kakashi: seria una gran idea, el problema es que Tsunade dijo que no volviéramos hasta que halláramos a la cosa rara o hasta que otro equipo lo haye_

_Naruto: tengo sed, vayamos al arroyo que esta por aquí cerca_

_Sakura: si vamos_-así que los cuatro van al arroyo a refrescarse.

Para su sorpresa, al llegar, vieron a un animal sentado en la orilla, ese animal tenia todas las características del ser raro que todos los equipos estaban buscando

_Sakura: ¿será el?_

_Sasuke: claro, tiene todas las características que nos dijeron_

_Kakashi: pero no nos dijeron que tendría púas_

_Naruto: ¿¡Y!? ¡ESTAMOS CERCA DE ATRAPAR AL PROBLABLE SER EXTRAÑO Y PODEMOS LIBRARNOS DE ESTO Y USTEDES…!_

_Sakura: Naruto, baja la voz, nos podría oír_- detrás de ese arbusto veían al animal viéndose en el agua del arroyo que corría rápidamente, tenia cara de preocupado por que, al parecer, no era de ese lugar

_Kakashi: ¿no seria un…un… ¿Cómo se llaman esos animales?_

_Sakura: ¿Cuáles Kakhshi-Sensei?_

_Kakashi: de esos animales, que tienen púas como aquel, pero no se…_

_Sasuke: ¿puercoespines? _

_Kakashi: si pero, yo buscaba a otro animal, uno que se parece al puercoespín, pero mas pequeño y sus púas no pican…un…un…_

_Naruto: ¿erizo?_

_Kakashi: ¡eso! Erizo_

_Naruto: ¡PUES ATRAPEMOS AL ERIZO AZUL! (sale de los arbustos y va corriendo hacia el erizo)_

_Kakashi: ¡NARUTO ESPERA!-_ y entonces, al oír el grito, el erizo volteo para atrás y vio a Naruto corriendo hacia el, entonces, Naruto se le aventó y lo atrapó, lo jalaba de las púas y le gritaba-_¡NO ERIZO AZUL! ¡TU NO TIENES ESCAPATORIA DEL GRAN NARUTO UZUMAKI! ¡EL FUTURO HOKAGE DE LA ALDEA DE…!_-en eso, el erizo empezó a correr a una gran velocidad, llevándose consigo a Naruto, los demás gritaron su nombre y lo empezaron a perseguir, mientras que Naruto no podía deshacerse del erizo ya que estaba atrapado y asustado por la velocidad del erizo…

**

* * *

**

**Okey, pues este es el principio de mi fic, lo de Gato Azul (xD) se le ocurrió a una amiga (xD) okey, este es el principio de mi fic, un poco corto pero bueno n_n dejen reviews! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**


	2. un erizo rapido y un ninja miedoso

**Olap, espero que les haya gustado la 1° parte de mi fic n_n, okey, esta es la 2° parte n_n, espero que les guste y ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n) **

-_AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! ¡SEAS LO QUE SEAS DEJAME EN PAZ!!!-_Naruto estaba agarrado de las púas del erizo azul y temía que se resbalara o algo así, así que grito _– ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡DETENTE Y TE DEJO EN PAZ! TOT-_ así que el erizo se detuvo levantando mucho polvo y Naruto bajo como si nada -_¡JA! Yo no tenia miedo (Creyéndose el valiente)-_ el erizo se empezó a reír-_(risas) ay si, el mas valiente de tu aldea de seguro -_ Naruto dijo –_si, el mas… (Voltea a ver al erizo con cara de sorpresa)¡¿SABES HABLAR!?O.o!-_ el erizo rio mas-_si miedecillo, se hablar-_

_Naruto: oye, a propósito, ¿Cómo te llamas erizo?_

_Sonic: ah, mi nombre es Sonic, Sonic the __Hedgehog, ¿y tu como?_

_(En eso, Naruto da un enorme salto para atrás, aterriza en una roca y grita)_

_Naruto: ¡MI NOMBRE ES NARUTO UZUMAKI! ¡CREELO! Y por cierto, tu me caes bien… ¡DEVERAZ!_

_Sonic: eh si n_nU (en eso, llegan Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura)_

_Sasuke: Naruto estas... (Ve a Sonic) ¡Naruto! ¡Atrapaste al animal!_

_Sakura: ¡si Naruto!_

_Naruto: pero no quiero entregarlo_

_Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura: NANI?!_

_Naruto: ¡el habla!_

_Kakashi: ya quisieras_

_Naruto: no, enserio, el hablo conmigo… ¡Se llama Sonic!(los tres aun no le creen) es enserio_

_Sakura: ¡Naruto! ¡Deja de ser infantil y vámonos!_

_Sonic: ay, a poco esta ya se cree mayor de edad-_Sakura volteo a ver al erizo y dio un grito de terror_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡SASUKEKUN! ¡SASUKEKUN! (se agarra de Sasuke)_

_Sasuke: ¡Sakura! ¡Ya basta! Es inofensivo_

_Sakura: aun así me da mala espina (se esconde detrás de Sasuke)_

_Sonic: vamos, no tengas miedo, no muerdo eh_

_Sakura: ¡ESO SI QUE NO TE LO CREO!_

_Sonic: ay vamos, no seas miedosa como aquel niño que se colgó de mí_

_Naruto: ¡HEY! Yo solo gritaba…de la emoción (se cruza los brazos y voltea la cabeza de forma presumida)_

_Sakura: ¡aun así no confío en ese animal!_

_Sonic: (ríe) me recuerdas a una amiga_

_Sakura:(saca la cabeza detrás de Sasuke) oh ¿enserio?_

_Sonic: si, nomas que ella es eriza, usa botas y…_

_Sakura: ¿y que mas? n__n_

_Sonic: no tiene una frente así (con una sonrisa picara)_

_Sakura:(con mirada asesina, se deja de esconder detrás de Sasuke) ¿Qué…dijiste?_

_Sonic: no, no, nada… (Se aleja de ella)_

_Sakura: vuelve acá… (Sonic se aleja mas rápido de ella, Sakura lo persigue)_

_Sakura: he mandado una orden…_

_Sonic: cuando se enoja... ¿eso es malo?_

_Naruto:(baja la mirada y con un tono bajo dice) lo siento, pero si_

_Sakura: ¡A MI NADIE ME DICE COMO ESTA MI FRENTE NI MUCHO MENOS UN ERIZO MUTANTE CON ZAPATOS RIDICULOS COMO TU!!!!-_ Así que Sakura empezó a perseguir a Sonic, pero allí fue la sorpresa para los demás, cuando Sakura se le aventó a Sonic, el corrió a toda velocidad e hizo que Sakura no lo alcanzara tropezándose, y entonces todos vieron como Sonic fue demasiado rápido para escapar y después se detuvo

_Sonic: oigan, díganme esto, ¿Por qué desde la mañana hay personas que me persiguen y quieren atraparme?_

_Kakashi: pues en la noche, te vieron unas personas, se asustaron y te delataron con las autoridades, y ahora todos los equipos de la academia te están buscando por que creen que eres un animal peligroso y malo_

_Sonic: ¿MALO YO? Oigan, yo he salvado vidas, ¿Por qué han de temerme los demás?_

_Sasuke: ¿será porque nadie ha visto a un animal que tenga personalidad como un humano?_

_Sonic: pero no soy malo, es mas, llévenme a esa tal academia, veré este asunto y arreglaremos esto_

_Naruto: ¿arreglaremos?_

_Kakashi: si Naruto, arreglaremos los cinco_

_Sakura: así que vamos a la aldea_

_Sasuke: yo creo que si_

_Sonic: vamos todos_

_Naruto: pero es su problema_

_Sakura:(lo agarra de la chamarra y lo levanta y con una mirada asesina le contesta) NARUTO…LOS CINCO IREMOS A LA ACADEMIA Y ARREGLAREMOS ESTO ¿DE ACUERDO?_

_Naruto:(con mirada de miedo) eh si…los cinco vamos_-así que todos van a la aldea y a ver la razón por la cual todos quieren atrapar a Sonic

**Olap, ay, me esta dando weba seguir escribiendo xD, okey, así que dejen reviews y a ver si no me gana la weba xD, dejen Reviews (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n)**


	3. un nuevo integrante en el equipo

**Olap, ay, le gane a la weba XD, aquí le sigo con mi fic, okey, pues léanlo y dejen reviews (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

* * *

Los cinco llegaron a la aldea, todos los curiosos veían que el equipo de Kakashi fue el que atrapo al animal, pero no se veían tan contentos, Naruto era el único que ponía una sonrisa como si fuera el que atrapo al animal, Sonic en cambio, estaba molesto por quererlo atrapar cuando estaba confundido. Después de un buen rato, llegaron a la academia

_Tsunade: los felicito por atrapar al animal_

_Sakura: en realidad, el vino a quejarse_

_Tsunade: ¿de que?_

_Sonic: oiga, yo no hago nada malo pero, es que, yo no les haría nada malo a ustedes, solo dígame ¿por que todos me quieren atrapar como si fuera venenoso o peligroso o algo así?_

_Tsunade: oh, lo sentimos, es que, creíamos que eras peligroso o algo así, pero por lo que parece, tu no eres de aquí de seguro_

_Sonic: no, yo vengo de otro lugar_

_Tsunade: bueno, pues dime de cual aldea eres_

_Sonic: ¿aldea? O.o_

_Tsunade: si, mira, ahora mismo estas en la aldea de Konoha, y están la aldea del Sonido, la aldea de la niebla, la aldea de la Cascada, aldea de la Lluvia, aldea de la Piedra y aldea de de la Hierba_

_Sonic: EH???_

_Tsunade: esas son las aldeas Ninjas que hay, ahora dime, ¿de que aldea tú vienes?_

_Sonic: yo…yo…no, esto es un error, no soy de ninguna aldea, es que, es que, no, yo no soy de aquí_

_Tsunade: ¿y entonces, de donde eres?_

_Sonic: yo, yo naci en una isla, pero, es que, es complicado de decir, yo vivo en el planeta Mobius…_

_Todos menos Sonic: ¿MOBIUS?_

_Sonic: si, Mobius, es que ustedes no conocen su propio… (Sonic se queda callado y razona) esperen…este… ¿no es el planeta Mobius?_

_Naruto: no, este es otro planeta Sonic_-cuando oyó eso, Sonic se puso muy nervioso y se hinco preguntándose _–entonces, si este no es Mobius… ¿Cuál es este planeta?_

_Tsunade: yo creo que la pregunta no es ¿Cuál es este planeta? Sino, ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?-_entonces, Sonic si estaba consiente de cómo llego hasta Konoha

_Sonic: de eso si se como, al menos…lo que yo se_

_Sakura: pues dinos como_

_Sonic: es complicado, pero traten de entenderlo por favor_

_Naruto: si, cuéntanos tu historia, te escuchamos_

_Sonic: no recuerdo bien pero, es que estaba corriendo cerca de la base de Eggman si, si estaba allí, y este,… creo que Eggman activo el Chaos Control y pues yo…intente detenerlo pero…creo que llegue hasta aquí –_todos se quedaron con una enorme cara de duda, sobretodo Naruto, pero el trato de entenderla

_Naruto: ¿estas diciendo que estabas en una base de un tal "Eggman" y cuando llegaste, el activo el "Chaos Control" y lo que hizo fue enviarte hasta aquí por que el quería?_

_Sonic: si, algo parecido, pero creo que enviarme hasta acá no lo hizo a propósito_

_Naruto: oh, pues hacemos algo como la base de Eggman, hacemos el Chaos Control, y pues lo que sea que salga, hacemos que te enviemos a Mobius y regreses a tu lugar de origen ¿no?_

_Sakura: si, tienes razón Naruto_

_Sasuke: pues…estoy de acuerdo con lo de Naruto_

_Kakashi: si, creo que eso sea tan fácil_

_Sonic: ¡¿FACIL?! Eggman usa unas maquinas enormes y no se como le hace para que funcionen bien, aparte, no creo que hagamos Chaos Control aquí_

_Naruto: ¿¡pero por que no?! Aquí todo lo podemos hacer ñ.ñ_

_Sonic: para hacer el Chaos Control, debemos de usar las esmeraldas Chaos, y no creo que las esmeraldas hayan venido conmigo de seguro_

_Tsunade: pues resígnate a vivir aquí para siempre_

_Sonic: ¡¿PARA SIEMPRE?!_

_Naruto: si, si quieres, hacemos que Tsunade te meta a nuestro equipo, te enseñemos los Jutsus y hasta nos robaremos el último Ramen de la aldea n__n_

_Sonic: pero_

_Tsunade: si te atreves a hacer algo como eso Naruto, hare que limpies lo que son los baños públicos_

_Naruto: nadie me deja divertir T.T_

_Sonic: ¡oigan! Por favor, necesito volver a Mobius, Eggman trata de hacer un imperio malvado y pues, yo necesito detenerlo para que nada malo pase pero es que, yo…debo de detenerlo…_

_Tsunade: lo sentimos, pero si dices que para volver a tu planeta necesitas unas esmeraldas que lo mas probable no están aquí, pues lo único que falta es resignarte a vivir aquí_

_Sonic: (baja la mirada) si…tal vez es lo único que tenga que hacer…-_ Sonic se puso un poco triste y se sentó en el suelo, Tsunade por medio de un micrófono, aviso a los demás equipos que ya hallaron al animal, Tsunade también le otorgo a Sonic una banda de la aldea de Konoha e hizo que lo metieran al equipo de Kakashi.

-------------

Días después en Mobius…

Todos los amigos de Sonic estaban desesperados, Eggman desataba mucho terror y caos, así que Tails decidió buscar en todo el planeta, fue inútil, no estaba Sonic, todos los buscaron en cada país, en cada continente y en cada rincón del planeta, pero todo fue en vano, Eggman parecía que ya conquistaría todo y todos creían que Sonic estaba muerto, hasta que sucedió algo:

_Eggman: esto es increíble, Sonic no ha aparecido y ya estoy por conquistar todo el planeta_

_Rouge: si, pero… ¿no ha pensado en conquistar planetas?_

_Eggman: ¿planetas?_

_Rouge: si, planetas, como la Tierra, ese es un planeta donde será fácil conquistarlo_

_Eggman:(con la mano en el mentón) si Rouge, si, conquistaremos la Tierra, pero, ¿Por qué la Tierra?_

_Rouge: ¡ALLI HAY MUCHAS JOYAS! (los ojos se le ponen brillantes, como Anime)_

_Eggman: si Rouge, si_ ¬¬U- así que Eggman y su equipo se trasladarían a la Tierra para conquistarlo, sin embargo, los demás no iban a dejar que seguiría causando miedo y terror, aunque sea, en otros lugares

Lo que nadie se imaginaria, es que en la Tierra, se encontraba Sonic con sus nuevos amigos de Konoha

Al llegar a la Tierra, Eggman bajo en un bosque que daba algo de miedo, pero aun así, Eggman estaba decidido para conquistar el planeta

_Eggman: este lugar es desastroso_

_Rouge: si, no hay Joyas TOT_

_Shadow: ¿quieres dejar de pensar en tus Joyas? Estamos varados en un bosque donde pueda pasar lo que sea-_lo que no sabían, estaban en el bosque de la Muerte, y justo llegaron en las fechas de los exámenes Chunin.

Todos los equipos de todas las aldeas estaban ya afuera, Sonic estaba algo nervioso, no solo por entrar al terrorífico bosque, sino, porque todos se les quedaban viendo, al menos, Naruto lo apoyaba y lo defendía

_Sonic: Naruto, ¿ya has entrado a este lugar?_

_Naruto: no, en realidad es la primera vez que lo veo_

_Ninja de la aldea de la Hierba:(susurrando a su equipo) oigan, ese tipo que parece animal es demasiado raro_

_Naruto: ¡TE OI! ¡NADIE LE DICE DE COSAS A MI AMIGO SONIC POR SUS ESPALDAS!_

_Sonic: gracias Naruto n_n_

_Naruto: solo hago esto para que nadie piense mal de ti-_ en eso, dan las instrucciones para pasar la prueba del bosque, así que abren la puerta y todos los equipos ya pueden entrar

Unas horas después…Naruto estaba diciendo que solo ya debían de entregar los papiros que debían de entregar (que por cierto, no podían abrir, pues espero que ya hayan visto el episodio ese de Naruto)

_Sonic: pues… ¿Cómo cuantos días nos dieron para entregar los papiros?_

_Sakura: tres_

_Sonic: ¿y cuantos días han pasado?_

_Sasuke: Sonic, solo han pasado 4 horas_

_Sonic: es que, estoy nervioso por no pasar esta prueba, apenas sobreviví al examen_

_Naruto:(pensando) lo cual, tuve suerte de haber pasado aunque no haya escrito ninguna respuesta, jeje –_pero sucedió la sorpresa de Sonic, creyó haber visto una sombra de alguien que conocía, pero la ignoro, así que trato de concentrarse en la prueba, estaba con los demás, pero algo lo presionaba, como si algún enemigo estaba por allí cerca, y no era enemigo de los equipos, sino, era de alguien que conoció en Mobius, pero aun así trato de ignorarlo…

Y entonces paso…

_Sasuke: Sonic, ¿te encuentras bien? _

_Sonic: (tratando de no alarmarse) si, si, estoy bien…_

_Sasuke: te ves alarmado_

_Sonic: no, ya dije que estoy nervioso por la prueba_

_Sakura: pero no es razón para que estés alarmado-_Shadow estaba cerca de allí, creyó conocer la voz de Sonic, pero estaba consiente que el estaba muerto…al menos es lo que creía, así que no aguanto, se escondió en unos arbustos y trato de mirar por un agujero…y la sorpresa que le llego a Shadow…estaba Sonic con un grupo de jóvenes Ninjas…Shadow empezó a merodear el lugar, espiando a Sonic sobretodo, Sasuke le llego la sensación que alguien estaba espiando

_Sasuke:(saca una Kunai) alguien esta espiándonos_

_Naruto:(saca su Kunai) ¿Quién es?_

_Sasuke: solo se que alguien, pero el no es de la prueba_

_Sakura: ¿será un Ninja de esos que atacan a los equipos?_

_Sasuke: no tiene nada que ver ni con la prueba ni con los equipos…_-en eso, Shadow no aguanto y salió del escondite, dando gran sorpresa a todos, en especial, a Sonic

_Sonic: ¡SHADOW!_

_Shadow: hola Sonic, ¿Qué no se supone que estas muerto?_

_Naruto: Sonic, ¿Quién es el?_

…

**

* * *

**

Okey, espero que les este gustando, n_n, si quieren saber que sucede, así que dejen un review (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)


	4. en verdad,¿eso paso?

**Olap gente XD, okey, aquí les sigo con mi fic de Naruto, sorry X haberlo dejado, esta bien, castígueme T_T XD, okey, así que, ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

* * *

Sonic estaba verdaderamente nervioso por lo que vio, Shadow, su peor enemigo de Mobius, estaba aquí

_Sonic: ¡que haces aquí Shadow!_

_Shadow:(despreocupado) nada…solo Eggman, Rouge y yo vinimos a conquistar este planeta…como lo hicimos con Mobius (Sonic pone mirada asesina contra Shadow)…y pues te creíamos muerto que digamos…y pues estamos aquí para conquistar a este planeta…pero desgraciadamente no era como lo pensamos y tu estas aquí_

_Sonic: vaya…en realidad, lo siento, pero arruinare aquí también sus planes_

_Shadow: no, yo me encargare de no preocupar a Eggman y que siga creyendo que estas muerto… ¡por que aquí mismo te matare!_

Entonces Sonic puso sonrisa picara, Shadow puso su mirada seria de siempre y estaba preparado para la pelea. Lo que no tenía en mente, era que Sonic ya había aprendido a usar su Chakra en poco tiempo, entonces, Sonic sacó su Kunai

_Shadow: ¿crees que con eso me podrás ganar?_

_Sonic: no…pero esto me ayudara a ganar_

Entonces, inicio la batalla

Shadow tenia en mente que el podría ganar, ya que el recobró mucha fuerza en la ausencia de Sonic, y creía que el podría salir ganando en esa batalla, pero lo que no tenia en mente, era que Sonic había usado muy bien su Chakra, cuando estaban en la pelea, Naruto se ofreció a pelear, pero Sonic se rehusó

_Naruto: ¡ah! ¡Sonic! ¡Deja pelear contigo!_

_Sonic: ¡No Naruto! ¡No sabes sus movimientos! ¡En cambio! ¡Yo si se cuales son!_-a pesar de eso, Naruto aun así sentía que debía de luchar. Sonic fue corriendo hacia Shadow, tenía su Kunai en la mano, pero cuando estuvo a punto de lanzársela, Shadow uso su "Teletransportación", y la Kunai quedó clavada a un árbol

_Shadow: ¿te olvidaste de eso? ¿Sonic?_

_Sonic: claro que no, pero te tengo una pequeña sorpresa_

_Shadow: ¿eh? ¿A que te refieres con pequeña sorpresa?_

_Sonic: (hace un Jutsu) ¡Jutsu clones de Sombra!_- en eso, aparecen 2 clones de Sonic, Shadow queda verdaderamente sorprendido, aun así, trato de luchar contra su rival

_Shadow: eh…vencerte será demasiado fácil_-en eso, sacó una esmeralda Chaos, Sonic se puso abusado –_Chaos… ¡Spear!_- entonces, salieron las ráfagas de energía de la esmeralda Chaos y las lanzo directo a uno de los clones de Sonic. De mala suerte, no le apunto al correcto, así que Sonic se empezó a burlar

_Sonic: ¡hey! ¿Qué paso con el Shadow que antes era todo un reto?_

_Shadow: aquí sigue… ¿Qué eres ciego o que?_

_Sonic: no…solo que parece que te has vuelto más débil…_

_Shadow: ya veremos quien es el más débil_- entonces, Shadow fue corriendo hacia uno de los clones y empezó a pelear contra el. Shadow trataba de buscar una forma para ya poder vencer a Sonic, eran dos clones, uno de ellos debía de ser el verdadero Sonic, entonces, Sonic empezó a correr mas rápido, empezó a usar su velocidad, el otro quedó allí, algo dentro de Shadow señalaba que el que huyó era el verdadero Sonic, así que empezó a perseguirlo.

Sonic tenía algo entre manos, Shadow solamente quería vencer a Sonic para demostrarle que el aun seguía siendo mas fuerte que el, entonces, Sonic se detuvo, Shadow estaba preparado para lo que sea

_Sonic: veo que me seguiste hasta acá_

_Shadow: obviamente lo hice, por que tu eres el verdadero Sonic, lo que tenias en mente, era hacer que tú te fueras y me quedara con el falso Sonic peleando mientras tú huías_- en eso, Sonic quedó atónito pero sonrió a Shadowy entonces, empezó a pelear contra el y decía –_Shadow…veo que adivinaste mi plan…_- en eso, Shadow lo tomo por el cuello y lo tiro contra el suelo aun tomándolo por el cuello –_ahora dime…¿Quién es el mas débil?_- Sonic volteo a verlo y le contesto -_…tu…_

_Shadow: (ríe) pero te acabo de vencer_

_Sonic: la verdad si descubriste mi plan, pero pasó un pequeño detalle_

_Shadow: ¿eh?_

_Sonic: al que acabas de vencer…solo fui su clon…_- y en eso, se desvaneció el clon, Shadow quedo verdaderamente atónito y en eso, recibió la pequeña sorpresa: Sonic se le apareció por detrás y empezó a atacarlo

_Sonic: ¿en verdad aun me creías muy débil?_

_Shadow: eso…eso no fue nada, espero que estés orgulloso Sonic_

_Sonic: oh no me halagues Shadow, de todas maneras, soy mejor que tu_

_Shadow: no…no me refiero a que seas mejor que yo, que por cierto, yo aun sigo siéndolo_

_Sonic: ¿a que te refieres a "Orgulloso" entonces?_

_Shadow: me refiero a que hayas dejado a Mobius _

_Sonic: ¡eso fue por culpa de Eggman!_

_Shadow: pero mejor decidiste estar aquí ¿verdad?_

_Sonic: no había forma de volver _

_Shadow: (ríe)…yo creo que si la había…pues aquí quedaron varias esmeraldas Chaos del las cuales, no te molestaste en buscar_- Sonic se quedo muy callado, en realidad… ¿era verdad lo que decía Shadow? ¿Aquí habían quedado esmeraldas Chaos?-_y todo Mobius se tragó la historia que habías muerto y que ya no había esperanzas de dejar a Mobius como antes…ahora el planeta entero le pertenece a Eggman, todos han perdido la esperanza de que volvieras… ¡oh! Y cuando digo todos, son todos, incluyendo a tus amigos…_

_Sonic: ¡¿Qué!?_

_Shadow: oh si…varios de tus amigos perdieron la esperanza, incluso Tails, tú mejor amigo, Cream y Chese, los pequeñines ¡oh! Que decir de Amy, ella perdió toda esperanza, se convenció de que estabas muerto, pobrecita, la hubieras visto…que deprimida estaba…y preferiste estar aquí Sonic, en vez de ir a ver si al menos había una esmeralda Chaos por este lugar, te convenciste que ya no podías volver…y todo Mobius perdió esperanza…_

_Sonic: no es cierto… ¡eso no es verdad!_

_Shadow: ¡claro que si!...con gusto, nosotros te llevaríamos de nuevo a Mobius pues, pero con la promesa de que te vas a rendir_

_Sonic: ¡eso nunca! Yo estoy seguro que en Mobius nadie ha perdido la esperanza…yo aun creo que mis amigos tienen esperanza_

_Shadow: eso olvídalo, ¡hasta Amy trata de olvidarte!, trata de convencerse que ya no estabas, pobrecita de ella…_- Sonic se enfureció tanto que intento de nuevo atacar a Shadow, pero por las palabras de Shadow, ya no pudo contra el, así que Sonic intento lanzar Shurikens y Kunais, pero ya era inútil, entonces, Shadow uso una técnica verdaderamente peligrosa -_… ¡Fall Chaos!..._- entonces, salió un rayo que apunto directo a Sonic que lo golpeo y lo dejo tirado en el suelo, Shadow le contesto:-_de cualquier forma…tu sigues siendo el mas débil…_- y con eso, Shadow desapareció…

En Sonic estaba la desesperación si todo el planeta Mobius había perdido la esperanza de que volviera.

Horas después, Naruto y los demás hallaron a Sonic desmayado

_Naruto: ¡allá esta!_

_Sakura: ¡ay no! _

_Sasuke:(tomándole el pulso) esta inconsciente pero aun sigue vivo_

_Sakura: ¡hay que llevarlo a otro lugar, pero ya!_

_Naruto: ¡si pero ya!_- así que los tres se llevaron a Sonic a otra parte del bosque, donde no podrían de nuevo hallarse con el tal "Shadow"…

**

* * *

**

._.U, XD, okey, ay no me quedo tan genial este cap.

**¬¬U, okey, así que ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**


	5. si vas a estar de criticón,mejor largate

**Olap gente, XD, okey, tratare de mejorar este fic ****¬¬U, XD, okey, si les esta gustando este fic, ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

* * *

Después de varias horas, Tails y los demás pudieron llegar, pero ellos aterrizaron en otra parte del bosque de la muerte, al principio, les atemorizo, pero debían de detener a Eggman y vengar a Sonic, pues ellos lo creían muerto, así que empezaron a ver el lugar sin que se separaran

_Amy: Tails ¿seguro que aquí mismo esta Eggman?_

_Tails: pues según este aparato que me dieron haya en Mobius, dice que puedo localizar a cualquiera_

_Amy: me da miedo este lugar…_

_Knuckles: oh vamos, no seas miedocilla y vayamos adentro del bosque_

_Amy: pero…es que…no se…_

_Knuckles: ¡ay vamos! (Knuckles y Tails se adentran al bosque, Amy se queda sola a un lado de la nave)_

_Amy:…pero…siempre que tenía miedo…Sonic me decía que no tenía por que tenerlo (baja la mirada)_

-----------------

Mientras, en otra parte del bosque, Sonic despertó aterrado, después, vio que estaba junto a Naruto, que lo estaba cuidando

_Naruto: ¿estas bien Sonic?_

_Sonic: si…eso creo… ¿Qué sucedió?_

_Naruto: pues mientras tratábamos de ir a un mejor lugar, nos atacó un Ninja de la aldea de la Hierba, me desmaye y después de un buen rato, desperté y tampoco se que sucedió_

_Sonic: me duele la cabeza (se soba la frente)_

_Naruto: Sonic… ¿Quién era ese tipo que te atacó?_

_Sonic: un enemigo...es que…ay…_

_Naruto: estas muy mal Sonic, no se si podrás seguir para la 3° prueba…_

_Sonic: tengo que seguir…o si no reprobare_

_Naruto: tranquilo, ya estamos cerca de la torre…_

_Sonic: estaría mejor, bueno, ya no importa, al menos…ya se fue…_- en eso, se oyeron voces, voces que Sonic se le hicieron conocidas, así que el y Naruto caminaron a gatas hacia los arbustos, del otro lado, estaba un zorro de dos colas y un equina, Sonic se sorprendió al verlos

_Naruto: ¿los conoces Sonic?_

_Sonic: claro, el rojo es mi amigo y el zorrito…es mi mejor amigo_

_Naruto: ¿y por que no les hablas?_

_Sonic: (baja la mirada) no puedo_

_Naruto: ¿Por qué? Allí están tus aliados a vencer al tipo aquel que te atacó_

_Sonic: ellos creen que estoy muerto_

_Naruto:(pensativo) pero me hare amigo de ellos_

_Sonic: ¡que! ¡Naruto! ¡Espera!_- entonces Naruto salió de los arbustos, Tails y Knuckles lo voltearon a ver

_Naruto: hola-_

_Knuckles:(poniéndose en pose para pelear) ¿Quién eres y que quieres?_

_Naruto: ¡ah! Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, deveraz, y nomas yo estoy aquí por que estamos haciendo los exámenes Chunin_

_Tails:(sonríe) mi nombre es Miles Prower, pero me gusta que me digan Tails_

_Knuckles: ¡Tails! No podemos confiar en la gente extraña_

_Naruto:(pone las manos en la nuca) ¡oh! Es lo que a veces odio de la gente, que uno solamente quiere un amigo y los demás lo ven con desconfianza y entonces piensan lo peor, deveraz ¬¬_

_Knuckles: bueno, ¿pero a que vienes aquí?_

_Naruto: ¡¿Qué?! Ya te lo dije, vengo a hacer los exámenes Chunin_

_Knuckles: ¿esto es un examen? ¿Estar perdido en medio de un bosque terrorífico?_

_Naruto: de hecho, esta es una parte del examen, ¡ah! Y por si no sabias, esto es un examen Ninja¬¬_

_Knuckles: por favor, esto es demasiado tonto_

_Naruto: para ti ¬¬_

_Tails: oh Naruto, el es así, medio sangrón, y desconfía mucho de la gente_

_Knuckles: al menos no cometeré los mismos errores de Sonic, el se hacia amigo de el primero que veía pasar por la calle, y por eso ha tenido varios enemigos, por eso desconfió de la gente, por que no estoy seguro que si es mala o no, pero a Sonic le valía si era mala o no, que lo importante para el era "la amistad", no seré tan idiota como el_- entonces, Sonic oyó todo lo que salió de la boca de Knuckles, se sintió verdaderamente mal…

Pero Naruto no dejaría que criticaran a sus amigos, así que cuando Knuckles le seguía criticando a Sonic, el le lanzó un puñetazo, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, Tails temió que hubiera una pelea

_Naruto: ¡a ver! ¿¡Qué te pasa a ti?! Si vas a estar de criticón ¡mejor lárgate! ¡Yo odio a la gente que nomas se la pasa criticando a los demás y no le ve las cosas buenas a uno! ¡Yo creo que Sonic si fue alguien bueno y no un idiota! ¡Al menos el valoraba su amistad con los demás! ¡Y yo creo que lo mejor es conocer a uno y ver sus cualidades! ¡No sus defectos! Así que ya te dije, si vas a estar de criticón ¡MEJOR LARGATE!_- Sonic lo vio y se dio cuenta que Naruto si valoraba su amistad, Tails, al verlo como defendió a Sonic, presintió que a el conocía a Sonic, en esos momentos, llegaron Sasuke y Sakura por agua, y vieron a Sonic entre los arbustos, los dos se hincan a un lado de Sonic

_Sakura: ¿Qué pasa Sonic?_

_Sonic: Naruto esta discutiendo con uno de mis viejos amigos_

_Sakura: ¿Qué? ¿Hay más de tus amigos aquí?_

_Sonic: baja la voz, ellos creen que estoy muerto, uno de ellos me acaba de criticar y Naruto me defendió_

_Sasuke: lo mejor será traer a Naruto de vuelta (Sasuke se levanta) ¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces? ¡Regresa!_- Naruto oyó la voz de Sasuke y así que decidió terminar la discusión con Knuckles

_Naruto: bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir, pero ten cuidado con criticar a la gente (le echa una mirada asesina)_- entonces, Naruto fue corriendo hacia donde se oía la voz de Sasuke, Knuckles estaba muy de mal humor

_Tails: no se por que pero…_

_Knuckles: ¿Qué?_

_Tails: tengo el presentimiento que el conoció a Sonic…o lo conoce_

_Knuckles:… ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_Tails: lo defendió, como si fuera un familiar o amigo suyo…_

_Knuckles: a decir verdad, tienes razón… ¿será que Sonic sigue vivo?_

_Tails: ¿y si solamente cuando Eggman activo el "Chaos Control"…mandó a Sonic a otro lugar y no lo mató?_

_Knuckles: no lo se…es difícil de creer_- mientras que Naruto se regreso, Sonic lo volteo a ver y entonces le dijo –_gracias Naruto_- el lo volteo a ver y le contesto -_¡ja! Entonces ¿para que es la amistad?_- los cuatro estaban por irse.

Entonces, llego Amy corriendo

_Amy: ¿de que me perdí?_

_Tails: de una discusión de Knuckles con alguien de aquí, creo que se llamaba Naruto…_

_Amy: oh, ¡Knuckles! ¿Y tú quieres que te traten bien?_

_Knuckles: no es que…había algo verdaderamente raro…es que mientras lo conocía, no le tenia tanta confianza, eso le molesto mucho, pero después le dije por que y nomas empecé a criticar a Sonic y-_

_Amy: ¿Qué hiciste? (mirada asesina)_

_Knuckles: solamente…oye Amy, ¿Qué no se supone que ya olvidaste a Sonic?_

_Amy: si pero…es difícil aceptar su muerte (baja la mirada)_

_Tails: pero cuando Knuckles empezó a criticarlo, Naruto se enojo mucho con el y le dio un puñetazo_

_Amy: (levanta la mirada) ¡MUY BIEN NARUTO!_

_Knuckles: pero empezó a defender a Sonic, pero lo defendió…como si lo conociera o algo así_

_Amy: eh… ¿eso significa que Sonic sigue vivo?_

_Knuckles: Amy, por favor, deja de hacerte ilusiones que el sigue vivo_

_Amy: bueno (baja la mirada)_- entonces, los tres decidieron seguir su camino, pero Amy volteo hacia arriba y vio al equipo de Naruto, entre ellos, creyó ver a Sonic-_ ¡Sonic!_

_Knuckles: ¡Amy por favor!-_

_Amy: no, no miento, lo acabo de ver, allá esta, con unos muchachos_

_Knuckles: Amy… ¿quieres olvidar a Sonic por favor?_

_Amy: bueno, esta bien (baja la mirada)_-a pesar que no le creyeron Knuckles y Tails, Amy estaba segura que al que vio era Sonic…y era prueba que el seguía vivo…

**

* * *

**

._.U, XD, okey, aquí les dejo el 5° Cap. uy, lo mejore, ¡wii! XP, okey, así que, ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)


	6. Eso fue demaciado facil

**Olap gente, XD, okey, al parecer, Naruto y Knuckles no se llevaran muy bien que digamos XD, okey, ah, ya me entere que asesinaron a Michael Jackson ;O;, su hermana juro venganza, D: XD, okey, así que si les sigue gustando este fic ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

* * *

Días después, ya pasado la 3° parte de los exámenes Chunin, Sonic no pudo llegar al torneo final, lo cual, estaba algo triste por ello, pero aun así no se iba a desanimar para las próximas pruebas. Es mas, iba a ir al torneo como espectador para apoyar a su amigo Naruto.

Cuando estaba afuera de su casa, aun no podía creer que estén allí Shadow, Tails y Knuckles, presentía que también estaba Eggman, pues según Shadow, el vino a este planeta también para conquistarlo al igual que Mobius, así que el entrenaba más y más para poder tener fuerza y ya no ser débil como decía Shadow

Un día, Naruto llegó a la casa de Sonic, y lo vio que entrenaba mucho más y más

_Naruto: ¡hola Sonic!_

_Sonic: (lanzando su Kunai hacia un blanco) ¡Hola Naruto! ¿Cómo andas?_

_Naruto: algo nervioso por el torneo final, aun así, estoy preparado para cualquier cosa, deveraz n_n_

_Sonic: que bien Naruto, yo tenia ganas de estar en el torneo, pero no gracias a Shadow…_

_Naruto: oye, ¿no crees que tratara de atacarte de nuevo?_

_Sonic: por eso entrenó mucho_

_Naruto: (pone la mano en el mentón) si ese malvado vuelve a atacarte, voy a ayudarte, aunque no quieras_

_Sonic: gracias Naruto, aparte, no se, creo que siguen aquí mis amigos…pero si Eggman esta aquí, debería de darle una pequeña sorpresa_

_Naruto: te ayudaría con gusto :D_

_Sonic: gracias de todas maneras, pero no puedes, es que creo que el "Chaos Control" es mas fuerte que el Chakra, y no quiero ponerte en riesgo Naruto_

_Naruto: aun así si te atacan, se la verán con Naruto Uzumaki _

_Sonic: jeje, si n_nU_

_Naruto: bueno, jeje, oye, ¿puedo aquí entrenar también?_

_Sonic: si claro_-en eso, se oyó el grito de una joven, y ese grito era de Sakura, entonces, Naruto fue corriendo, Sonic trato de seguirlo, pero después lo perdió de vista. Naruto se dijo que a lo mejor solo estaba exagerando por un insecto o un ratón.

Pero no era así, Sakura estaba en su casa sola, solamente viéndose en el espejo, ya con su cabello corto, entonces, sintió como si alguien la estuviera viendo desde la ventana, así que al fijarse, se asustó porque había un tipo arriba de un tipo de nave voladora y la estaba viendo macabramente, entonces, empezó a atacar su casa, Sakura se asustó y salió corriendo y gritando, después, cuando trataba de huir, se resbalo y cayó al suelo, el tipo de la nave la siguio y le empezó a gritar- _¡Ah! ¡Amy Rose! Pensé que estabas sufriendo en Mobius ¿Qué no entiendes tus amiguitos que no podrán detenerme en conquistar planetas?_-

Al oír eso, a Sakura le pareció raro, ¿Quién era Amy Rose? ¿El planeta Mobius no es el planeta de Sonic? ¿Cómo que conquistar mas planetas? Así que Sakura volteo hacia el tipo de la nave, era demasiado raro, parecía un huevo, pero los brazos los tenia muy flacos, vestía de un traje rojo y usaba lentes oscuros. Cuando el tipo la vio, se confundió, ya que creyó atacar a Amy -_¿eh? Tu no eres Amy Rose_

_Sakura: claro que no, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, y no se por que me confundes con otras, aparte ¿a que te refieres a conquistar planetas?_

_Eggman: oh mi nombre es el Dr. Eggman, espero que no nos llevemos muy bien_- cuando oyó el nombre de Eggman, Sakura recordó que una vez, Sonic menciono de el que era su peor enemigo y que trataba de conquistar su planeta

_Sakura: …es la verdad, tú y yo no nos llevaremos muy bien que digamos_- entonces, Sakura sacó una Kunai e iba a lanzársela a Eggman, pero entonces, este dijo:

_Eggman: oh espera niña, no vas a pelear contra mi, sino, contra el_

_Sakura: ¿Quién?_- entonces, Eggman sacó sus cartas y eligió a un robot enorme, Sakura se intimido al verlo, pero aun así, creyó que era fácil vencerlo –_supongo que será fácil vencerlo_

_Eggman: ah niña, no te confíes_

_Sakura: ¿Por qué no confiarme? Si siempre que peleó confío en mí_- entonces, Sakura lanzó su Kunai hacia el robot gigante de Eggman, pero no pareció hacerle ni el más mínimo daño -_¡que! Pero…_

_Eggman: te dije, no te confíes, ahora, es el turno de mi robot_- entonces, el robot apuntó hacia Sakura y le empezó a disparar, Sakura no contaba con otra cosa que su velocidad, así que fue corriendo lo mas rápido posible. Entonces, en su huida, chocó contra Sasuke, el se molesto al principio, pero después, Eggman apareció y dijo -_¡ah! Ahora llamaste a tu noviecito-_

_Sasuke: ¿Quién eres y que quieres de aquí?_

_Eggman: oh, mi nombre es Dr. Eggman, y solamente voy a conquistar este lugar y después se me ocurre conquistar al planeta_- Sasuke también se sorprendió que Eggman, el enemigo de Sonic estuviera aquí, pero este no sabia que Sonic seguía vivo, así que a Sasuke no le quedó de otra que enfrentar a Eggman y a su enorme robot

_Sasuke: creo que no me queda de otra que pelear contra tu enorme montón de chatarra_

_Eggman: ¿chatarra? Eso lo veremos_- entonces, Sasuke también sacó su Kunai, pero Sakura le advirtió que eso no funcionaria contra el robot, así que decidió usar su chakra, el creyó que como era un robot, tal vez no seria tan inteligente. Entonces, Sasuke uso uno de sus Jutsus –_Jutsu bola de fuego_-entonces, hizo que saliera fuego por su boca y quemara al robot, le hizo algo de daño el fuego, pero no lo suficiente para poder derrotarlo

Entonces, Naruto hizo su aparición, Eggman le parecía tonto que nomas vinieran "Niños" a atacarlo, entonces, Sasuke le dijo a Naruto que el era Eggman

_Naruto: no me importa si sea Eggman o no, yo vengo a detenerlo_

_Eggman: ¿eh? ¿Quién te crees para vencerme?_

_Naruto: Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y yo vengo a ayudar a mis amigos y a vencer al montonal de chatarra que nomas esta ocupando espacio, ¡deveraz!_

_Eggman: a ver, intenta vencerlo, ya que tus amiguitos no pueden contra el montón de chatarra_

_Naruto: ¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que lo venceré! ¿Qué no ves que yo si puedo contra eso? ¡Claro que si! ¡Deveraz!_ –Entonces, Naruto hizo algo de al lo mejor lo podía vencer, se le aventó al robot y empezó a golpearlo un montón de veces, pero el robot lo volteo a ver, y con un simple golpe, logro lanzar muy lejos a Naruto y que se golpeara la cabeza contra la barda, aun así, Naruto no se dio por vencido

_Naruto: ¡ya veraz mugroso robot!_- le volvió a golpear, pero esta vez, le clavó la Kunai, aun así, el robot reacciono igual, y lo volvió a golpear. Naruto se enfado hasta que decidió usar una técnica -_¡Jutsu clones de sombra!_- en eso, salieron 3 clones de Naruto, el robot se confundió, Eggman más, Sasuke y Sakura estaban tratando de vencer al robot cuando todos los clones de Naruto de le aventaron al robot

_Naruto-s: ¡ahora adivina quien soy yo!_- el robot apuntaba a cada clon, pero no se decidía cual era el verdadero Naruto, entonces, cuando se confundía, todos atacaban al robot, Eggman temía ser vencido y esta vez, temía que Naruto fuera su rival en este planeta como Sonic en Mobius.

Pero a pesar que le dieron verdaderos golpes al robot, este aun seguía funcionando, Sasuke pensó que era demasiado difícil vencerlo, entre los tres lo atacaron, pero fue en vano, necesitaban mas ayuda

_Sasuke: Naruto, debemos de llamar a-_

_Naruto: ¡no lo digas enfrente de el!_

_Sakura: ¡pero necesitamos su ayuda!_

_Sasuke: ¿en donde esta el ahora mismo?_

_Naruto: no lo se, cerca de su casa creo, oímos el grito de Sakura, me fui corriendo inmediatamente, pero el se quedo atrás_

_Eggman: oh, parece que lo pequeñines necesitan ayudita extra_

_Naruto: el raro de la nave tiene razón, ¿Quién va por el?_

_Sasuke: pero…no sabemos en donde esta_

_Sonic: (atrás de Eggman y su robot) oh… ¿se refieren a mí?_- Eggman reconoció la voz y volteo hacia atrás, quedó atónito al ver que Sonic estaba justo detrás de el

_Sonic: ¡hey Eggman! Gracias por enviarme hasta acá, aquí ya tengo mejores técnicas ¿sabias?_

_Eggman: (gruñe) Sonic, maldición ¿¡Por qué justo cuando venzo a esta bola de inmaduros aparece el!?_

_Sonic: ¡oh! ¿Será porque no dejare que invadas a los demás planetas?_

_Eggman: por favor, yo acabo de conquistar-_

_Sonic: si Eggman, Shadow me contó todo_

_Eggman: que… ¡¿Shadow te vio antes?!_

_Sonic: claro, ¿acaso no te dijo que yo seguía vivo?_

_Eggman: ¿Cómo pudo Shadow haberme ocultado algo así?_

_Sonic: emm…me dijo que no te lo iba a decir para que no te preocuparas por buscarme_

_Eggman:(gruñe) ¡de todas maneras no eres obstáculo para conquistar este planeta! ¡Ni tú ni la bola de niños que por poco acabo de vencerlos!_

_Sonic: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, gracias por haber enfrentado a Eggman y a su "Juguetito", pero ahora es mi turno de vencerlo_

_Naruto: ¡esta bien Sonic! ¡Pero de cualquier forma te vamos a ayudar!_

_Sasuke: ¡Si Sonic! ¡Ese robot es demasiado fuerte!_

_Sonic: he vencido a robots más fuertes, así que no me será problema vencerlo_- entonces, Sonic se elevo, Eggman aun así trato de vencer a Sonic, entonces Sonic sacó tres Shurikens al robot, después, Sonic se hizo "bolita" y usando su súper velocidad, golpeo muchas veces al robot y logro vencerlo y destruirlo, los demás quedaron atónitos al ver la facilidad que tuvo Sonic al destruir al robot

_Sonic:…y así se aprende a destruir un montonal de chatarra_

_Eggman: ¡ah! (gruñe) ¡Sonic! ¡Tal vez en Mobius podías vencerme! ¡Pero en este planeta no lo lograras! (se va gruñendo adentro de su nave)_

_Sonic: ah eso fue demasiado fácil_

_Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura: ¡¿FACIL?! O_O!_

_Sonic: (se ríe) es que, estoy acostumbrado a destruir robots como ese n_nU_

Sonic y los demás se fueron, les parecía increíble que Sonic pudo vencer con facilidad a un robot como ese, ni Sakura, ni Sasuke, ni Naruto y ni los tres juntos podían vencerlo, y Sonic simplemente se hizo "bolita" y ¡BANG! El robot esta destruido en pedacitos…algo que no se lo imaginaban…

**

* * *

**

XD, okey, aquí les dejo el cap. 6° XD, Wow, ni Naruto, ni Sasuke, ni Sakura y ni los tres juntos podían vencer al robot de Eggman y nomas Sonic se hizo bolita y ¡BANG!, el robot hecho pedacitos XD, si les esta gustando este fic, ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)


	7. Espera ¡tu no eres Sonic!

**Olap gente XD, okey, aquí les dejo el 7° Cap. espero que les este gustando este fic n_n, y si les gusta ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

* * *

Al día siguiente del ataque de Eggman y la sorpréndete técnica de Sonic para vencer robots, estaba Naruto con Sonic comiendo Ramens en un puesto de comida

_Naruto: son demasiado ricos los Ramens (comiéndoselos a montón)_

_Sonic: si, están muy ricos pero extraño mi comida favorita_

_Naruto: ¿Cuál?_

_Sonic: ¡HOT DOGS! Oh, eso en verdad están demasiados ricos, no sabes, y me encantaba echarle captsu, ¡diablos! Que malo que no hay aquí…_

_Naruto: mmmm…supongo que en tu planeta no había Ramens ¿verdad?_

_Sonic: pues…creo que no_

_Naruto: ¡¿NO HAY RAMENS!? O.O! ¡AHHHHH! ¡Si fuera a tu planeta, no podría sobrevivir sin los Ramens!_

_Sonic: (riéndose) jeje, la verdad si que amas los Ramens_

_Naruto: ¿amo? ¡Los adoro!_

_Sonic: jeje, se nota_- después, estaban los dos caminando por la aldea, cuando se oyeron gritos de dos mujeres peleándose, Sonic fue a ver y se dio cuenta que estaba Sakura peleándose con Ino, su "Archienemiga"

_Sonic: ¿otra vez se están peleando por Sasuke?_

_Naruto: yo digo, ¿Qué le ven a el?_

_Sonic: la verdad…es cierto, ¿Qué le ven?_- Sakura e Ino peleaban a cada rato por Sasuke y por ver quien era la mejor, a esta rivalidad, Sonic le recordaba mucho a Amy y a Rouge, que también ellas se pelaban mucho.

Horas después, Sasuke estaba hablando con Naruto, aun estaba sorprendido que a Sonic le pareciera fácil haber vencido así de simple a Eggman y a su robot.

Mientras, cerca de la aldea, estaban Knuckles, Tails y Amy, viendo desde lejos la aldea de Konoha

_Amy: miren que lugar tan bonito_

_Tails: si, supongo que ha de vivir allí mucha gente_

_Knuckles: mmmm…aun así no podemos ir hacia allá_

_Tails: ¿Por qué?_

_Knuckles: no se si haya nos acepten o no_

_Amy: pues a uno lo aceptaran si es bueno y no tiene intenciones malas_

_Knuckles: aun así es peligroso ir allá_

_Amy: ¡pues no me importa! ¡Yo iré!_

_Knuckles: ¡Amy! ¡Espera!_-pero Amy se fue corriendo hasta la aldea, al llegar, vio una cerca de madera y la pasó dando un gran salto, después, vio la calle y decidió caminar un pequeño rato por allí

Mientras, Sasuke y Naruto hablaban muy cerca de allí

_Naruto: mmmm…yo no sabía que Sonic se hiciera bola_

_Sasuke: es obvio que podía hacerse bola, pues es un erizo y los erizos se hacen bola para defenderse_

_Naruto: pero no sabia que los erizos se hacían bola no solo para defenderse, sino, también para atacar_-en ese día, hacia mucho calor y los rayos del sol estaban muy fuertes, entonces, Amy no podía ver muy bien, pero de lejos vio a Naruto y a Sasuke…pero lo confundió con Sonic

_Amy: es… (Trata de ver fijamente)… ¡Sonic!_- Sasuke seguía hablando cuando oyó gritos, le parecía raro y entonces, algo o alguien le llego por atrás -_¡Sonic! ¡Sonic!_- y lo abrazó, Sasuke volteo hacia abajo y vio que una eriza rosa que se parecía mucho a Sakura lo estaba abrazando

_Sasuke: ¡que demo-_

_Amy: ¡JA! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que tú seguías vivo Sonic! ¡Knuckles intento borrarte de mi mente pero no! ¡Yo presentía muy bien que tú estabas vivo! ¡Aunque lo que querías hacer era huir! ¡JA! ¡Nunca podrías hacer eso! ¡Porque no puedes huir de Amy Rose y…!_- en ese entonces, Amy estaba abrazando a Sasuke con los ojos cerrados, después los abrió y vio a Naruto, la veía con mirada extraña, entonces, Amy volteo a ver a quien estaba abrazando

_Amy: espera… ¡tu-tu no eres Sonic!_

_Sasuke: emmm, supongo que no lo soy (se ruboriza)_

_Amy: ah-ah- (deja de abrazarlo) ¡lo siento! ¡Perdona! Te confundí con otro, lo siento mucho (se ruboriza)_

_Naruto: (se queda viendo fijamente a Amy) oh, se parece mucho a Sakura_

_Sasuke: tienes razón, nomas que esta es algo simpática (Amy se apena)_

_Amy: oh…gracias…jeje…_- entonces, Amy se fue caminando, conociendo el lugar-_oye Naruto, esa niña es muy simpática_-

_Naruto: emmm…oye Sasuke, creo que esa es la amiga de Sonic_

_Sasuke: ¿eh? Pero…espera, ¿dijiste que en los exámenes Chunin estaba el rival de Sonic que lo vimos, y tu dijiste que también estaban dos amigos de Sonic?_

_Naruto: si…aparte, esta el enemigo de Sonic, el que parece huevo_

_Sasuke: y aparte, decía que conquistaría este planeta… ¿no tratarían de atacar la aldea?_

_Naruto: no se (pone la mano en el mentón) pero lo mejor es estar atentos ante los ataque de ese tal "Eggman"_

_Sasuke: yo creo que deberíamos de decirle a Sonic que apareció su amiga, la que se parece a Sakura_

_Naruto: yo creo que si_- así que ambos van a la casa de Sonic

Al llegar, se dan cuenta que Sonic sigue entrenando, a pesar que se cansaba mucho

_Naruto: ¡Sonic! Por favor, ya debes de descansar_

_Sonic: lo siento, pero debo seguir entrenando para poder ser fuerte_

_Sasuke: ¡pero ayer lo demostraste! Los tres no podíamos contra el robot y tú le diste bien pocos golpes y lo destruiste_

_Sonic: lo se…pero yo entreno para enfrentarme a Shadow_

_Sasuke: pero solamente el te logro intimidar con mentiras, si no le haces mas caso, lo podrás vencer, y ya no te estés lastimando por favor_

_Sonic: bueno esta bien…tal vez exagero con el entrenamiento este_

_Naruto: ¡ah! Por cierto, vinimos a decirte que se apareció otro amigo tuyo_

_Sonic: ¿eh? ¿Quién es?_

_Sasuke: bueno, de hecho…amiga deberíamos de decir_

_Sonic: ¿EH? ¿Quién es?_

_Sasuke: pues no sabemos, pero lo que si sabemos es que se parece a Sakura mucho y creo que le gustas_

_Sonic: ¡AHH! ¡AMY! ¡¿ELLA ESTA AQUÍ!?_

_Sasuke: si, de hecho, me confundió contigo, me abrazo y me empezó a decir sabe que cosas y después se dio cuenta que no era tú_

_Sonic: ah, ella me persigue a todas partes, y no me deja en paz_

_Naruto: ¡JA! La traes bien loca_

_Sonic: ah rayos, creo que vino con Knuckles y Tails, ¿Por qué la invitaron? T_T_

_Naruto: tal vez ellos ya sabían que estabas aquí y como le gustas a ella y la traes bien loca, de seguro por eso la trajeron (carcajada)_

_Sonic: si hicieron eso, no se los perdonare T__T_- simplemente Naruto se burlaba ante la situación de Sonic y a Sasuke casi no le daba gracia

Mientras, en las afueras de la aldea, estaban Knuckles y Tails, preguntándose donde estaría Amy, ya que se les escapó de un de repente

_Knuckles: ahora no se que le pasara_

_Tails: a lo mejor esta bien, a lo mejor solamente esta visitando la aldea_

_Knuckles: ojala fuera así, o si no, seria demasiado malo que la atraparan_

_Tails: si es que la atraparan, nosotros iríamos por ella_

_Knuckles: mmm…no se, si la atrapara, es por que ella se metió en ese lío_

_Tails: pero es nuestra amiga, Sonic iría por ella si es que la atraparan_

_Knuckles:…tal vez…_- entonces, Tails decidió ir a buscar por la aldea, a ver si la hallaba

Lo que no sabia era que se encontraría con su mejor amigo…Sonic….

**

* * *

**

._.U, XD, okey, aquí les dejo el 7° Cap. si les esta gustando, ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)


	8. Necesito que veas esto Tails'

**¡AH GOMENE! ¡GOMENE X NO SUBIR CAP! ¡EN SERIO! Okey bueno el caso es que aquí traigo nuevo cap. n_n en verdad, lo siento X no seguirle a este fic, es que, últimamente he tenido problemas, sobre todo de adolecentes, pero no importa, hoy empiezo una nueva vida… ¡y será la vida de escritora! (H) okey no pues XD bueno, aquí les traigo el sig. cap. y a lo mejor les traigo nuevo fic :D pero por ahora terminare este jeje, veo que hay otro tipo que hizo el 2° fic de Sonic y Naruto en español, pero esta vez, versión navideña xDU okey okey si les gusta este fic ¡DEJEN REVEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

Amy se iba corriendo por las calles de Konoha, buscando y buscando a Sonic, no estaba segura de su paradero, pero sabia muy bien que aparecería en algún momento.

Pero cuando doblo una esquina, alguien le grito feo:

_Ino: ¡HEY TÚ! ¡FRENTE DE MARQUEZINA!_

_Amy: (voltea a ver quien le grito) ¿Ah que? ¿Por qué me dices así?_

_Ino: por que sabes muy bien que Sasuke es mío_

_Amy: ¿ah? Yo no conozco ningún Sasuke_

_Ino: (se acerca a ella) no te hagas la tonta frente de marquesina_

_Amy: ¡No me digas así! ¡Yo no te he dicho nada malo!_

_Ino: ah, ahora te haces la inocente _

_Amy: pero…yo ni siquiera conozco al tal Sasuke y no te conozco a ti_

_Ino: claro que si, acuérdate muy bien que nosotras somos enemigas desde la infancia…Sakura_

_Amy: ¿ah? Espera, esto es un error, yo no me llamo Sakura, yo me llamo Amy, Amy Rose, y no se como te llamas y no se quien eres, en serio_

_Ino: claro que tú eres Sakura, maldita frente de marquesina, sabes muy bien que conquistare a Sasuke y tú tendrás que resignarte con estar con Naruto_

_Amy: ¿Naruto? Oh me suena ese nombre_

_Ino: ¡claro que te sonara! ¡Es tu compañero de equipo! ¿Es que acaso a la frente de marquesina le dio amnesia? _

_Amy: oh eso me recuerda también a Shadow, que el también tiene amnesia (se pone pensativa)_

_Ino: (se pega contra la pared) rayos, esta se ha vuelto mas idiota que nunca_

_Amy: (La escucha) ¡OYE! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?_-en eso, Amy saco su súper mazo y le dio un buen golpe a Ino que la hizo salir volando _–jm, debí de advertirla que si me provocaban, les iba a ir pero muy, muy mal_-

-------------

Mientras, cuando Tails buscaba a Amy, pasaba por todas partes, con suerte, nadie lo había visto, pero entonces, se encontró de repente con Naruto

_Naruto: ¡Oye! Yo te conozco_

_Tails: ¿Naruto?_

_Naruto: jaja si, soy yo _

_Tails: oye, estoy buscando a una amiga, una que se parece a tu amiga_

_Naruto: creo que ya se quien, ella abrazo a Sasuke alocadamente, gritándole "¡SONIC! ¡SONIC! ¡SABIA QUE ESTABAS VIVO!"_

_Tails: es ella, se llama Amy, y pues la estoy buscando_

_Naruto: te ayudo_-los dos estuvieron buscando por toda Konoha a Amy, esa niña podría estar en cualquier lugar. Entonces, a Naruto, se le ocurrió invitarlo a un lugar cerca de la casa de Sonic para descansar

_Naruto: oye Tails, dime, ¿Cómo era Sonic?_

_Tails: que te puedo decir, el era mi mejor amigo, el siempre me apoyaba en todo y yo a el…la verdad me gustaba mucho las travesuras que hacíamos cuando limpiábamos el "Tornado" ósea, mi avión, y pues era medio idiota, pero era muy genial y muy valiente…lo único malo es que haya muerto y ya no este aquí (suspiro)…a muchos de mis amigos les hacen falta…pero a Knuckles de seguro no le importo su muerte_

_Naruto: claro que no, simplemente la forma de criticarlo halla en el bosque de la muerte me hizo dar cuenta que no le caía bien…y que tal vez le tenia envidia_

_Tails: mmm…y pues a lo mejor y si, por que a veces lo peleaba si razón alguna jeje_

_Naruto: y dime, ¿darías lo que sea por volver a ver vivo a Sonic?_

_Tails: claro que si, con tal de saber que solo esta en otro lugar vivo…estaría bien…_

_Naruto: (toma la mano de Tails) Tails…acompáñame por favor…creo que deberías de ver algo importante…_

_Tails: (nervioso) ¿ah que?_- Naruto iba muy aprisa, casi llevándose a Tails a arrastras, pero era algo que debía de saber el. Al llegar a casa de Sonic, hubo un ambiente de nervios

_Naruto:(Toca la puerta) ¡oye! ¡Abre! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!_

_Tails: ¿ah que debo de ver Naruto?_

_Naruto: algo que de seguro te pondrá muy feliz_-…y sucedió…

--------------

_Sonic: ¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Ya la hallaron?_

_Naruto: Sonic…creo que esta persona se te hará muy familiar…_- Tails asomó la cabeza con el corazón latiendo muy fuerte…y pasó…vio a Sonic, a su mejor amigo del alma y de la vida, quedándose atónito ante lo que veían sus ojos -_…Sonic..._

_Sonic: Tails…e-e- ¿eres tu? (atónito)_

_Naruto: ¡ya déjense de dramas y abrácense! ¡Deveraz!_- y entonces ocurrió un bonito y tierno abrazo de amigos, abrazo de amistas, abrazo de amigos que casi se creían perdidos

_Tails: ¡Ah Sonic! ¡Todos te creíamos muerto! Lo siento, enserio ¡pero estas vivo!_

_Sonic: si lo se ¡ay! ¡No lo puedo aguantar! ¿Quiénes mas vinieron? Por que creo que tu no viniste solito aquí_

_Tails: ah vinieron Amy, que por cierto tuvimos que llevárnosla ya que no la podíamos dejar sola en Mobius y-_

_Naruto: ah Sonic, creo que si los perdonaras (carcajada)_

_Sonic: je muy gracioso Naruto ¿y quienes más?_

_Tails: y Knuckles_

_Sonic: oh pero ¿por que el vino?_

_Tails: es que nosotros no sabíamos que te íbamos a encontrar en este lugar, vinimos para detener a Eggman…de seguro estarás confuso pero-_

_Sonic: si lo se, esta aquí Eggman y Shadow_

_Tails: y Rouge pero… ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!_

_Sonic: a Shadow me lo encontré hace mucho, y a Eggman creo que ayer, ataco a una amiga, Naruto y otro que se llama Sasuke trataron de vencerlo, pero yo lo vencí_

_Tails: ¡que bien!... (Mira su Banda en la frene) eh Sonic… ¿Por qué tienes puesta una diadema?_

_Sonic: ¿Eh? (toca su Banda) a es que como no tenia otro lugar que ir, y creyendo que jamás volvería a Mobius, me hicieron un Ninja de esta Aldea, jeje, se me ve algo rara_

_Naruto: que bien que se hayan reencontrado, aunque Tails me conoció primero a mí en este lugar (se pone las manos en la nuca) y por cierto, no me llevare bien con ese tal Knuckles _

_Sonic: je, el es así, no te preocupes, aun así gracias por defenderme_

_Tails: es verdad, claro que la amistad es lo más importante_

_Sonic: hablando de amistad… ¿Dónde están Amy y Knuckles?_

_Tails: como Knuckles es demasiado desconfiado, de seguro esta a las afueras de aquí, en cambio, Amy quiere andar por allí, mejor vamos a buscarla_

_Sonic: claro que si, de seguro ya se metió en un lio y alguien aparte de Sasuke y Naruto la vieron_

_Naruto: entonces vamos_

Así que los tres fueron en busca de Amy Rose…pero como dijo Sonic…esta metida en un lio…

**._.U XD, okey, nuevamente, GOMENE X NO SUBIR CAP, jeje n_nU okey, espero que vean el sig. Cap. y X cierto... a Ino ya se merecía algo así xD, okey, dejen Reviews o si no, los mandare a al Death Note de Eichel BWHAHAHAHA!!!...okey ¡bye!**


	9. cosas que jamas se creia que pasarian

**Okey Okey, si creen que me tarde, es X culpa de la compu, ya que esta se vuelve lenta y no me deja dejarles cap. T.T okey pues aquí les traigo el sig. Cap n_n okis y si les gusta ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEARH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

* * *

En una enorme nave espacial escondida en las afueras de Konoha, estaba Eggman, tramando un plan para conquistar al menos la aldea, y a la vez, muy furioso con Shadow. Entonces, salió de la nave Rouge con mucha flojera, como si se acabara de levantar

_Rouge: oh buenos días Dr. Eggman (bosteza)_

_Eggman: ¡No estoy de humor para nada Rouge!_

_Rouge: ay, solo te decía "Buenos días" y te pones amargado (saca su maquillaje y se empieza a maquillar)_

_Eggman:(pensativo)…Sonic sigue vivo..._

_Rouge: (sin alarmase) ay ¿Cómo crees? El murió, sabes muy bien que el murió por el Chaos Control ¿Qué te hace pensar de que el sigue vivo?_

_Eggman: que lo vi con mis propios ojos y destruyó uno de mis robots como siempre_

_Rouge: ah… (Sin interés) supongo que aquí se hizo fuerte_

_Eggman: y no solo eso…ya tenía tiempo aquí_

_Rouge: ¿y como lo sabes? (mirándose en su mini-espejo)_

_Eggman: por que el me dijo que hace meses se encontró con Shadow…y que el no me dijo que estaba vivo_

_Rouge: (del susto, se le cae el espejo) Q-Q-Q-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡COMO QUE SHADOW LO SABIA Y NO NOS DIJO!?_

_Eggman:…cuando llegue, le reclamare ¿¡A dónde fue Rouge?!_

_Rouge: ah no…no se, creo que fue a conseguir leña o andar por ahí_

_Eggman: (gruñe) ese erizo no tiene idea de lo que le espera_

_---------------_

Mientras, en Konoha, Tails, Naruto y Sonic corrían buscando a Amy, cuando entonces, llego Shikamaru

_Shikamaru: oye Naruto, se pasa Sakura con lo que le hizo a Ino_

_Naruto: ¿eh? ¿Qué hizo Sakura?_

_Shikamaru: la golpeó_

_Naruto: no me sorprende, siempre se pelean_

_Shikamaru: pero este golpe que le dio, la desmayó y le dejo un golpe en la cabeza_

_Sonic: (sorprendido) oh…no me imaginaba que Sakura fuera tan agresiva_

_Shikamaru: mejor búsquenla _-en eso, llegaba Sakura, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, aunque los demás la miraban feo

_Sakura: hola (ve a todos) cielos ¿Por qué esas caras?_

_Sonic: Sakura…yo no sabia que fueras tan agresiva…como lo suficiente para golpear a Ino de una manera horrible_

_Sakura: ¿de que hablan? (pone mirada extrañada) yo no la he visto en todo el día_

_Shikamaru: pero ella me dijo que la golpeaste muy feo en la cabeza_

_Sonic: Sakura…esta bien que ambas les gusten a Sasuke, pero no al grado de andarse dando de golpes fuertes y terribles_

_Shikamaru: me dijo Ino que la golpeaste con un martillo de color rojo y amarillo muy grande y que la mandaste volando lejos_

_Tails: (lanza un suspiro de sorpresa) ¡oigan! ¡Esa no fue Sakura!_

_Sonic: ¿Cómo sabes Tails?_

_Tails: por que la única que llevaría un enorme martillo enorme a todos lados es Amy_

_Shikamaru: ¿Quién es Amy?_

_Sonic: ¡AMY! (atónito) oh esa niña se anda metiendo en muchos problemas ¡vamos! Creo que anda de agresiva con los demás_

----------

Mientras, afuera de la nave de Eggman

_Shadow: (haciendo un lado los arbustos con mucha leña) ¡ya llegue!_

_Rouge: (muy seria con la mirada abajo) bueno…_

_Shadow: Rouge… ¿Qué te pasa?_

_Rouge: Eggman y yo… ¡Estamos furiosos contigo!_

_Shadow: (tira la leña) ¡ah!… ¿y por que conmigo?_

_Rouge: pregúntale a Eggman, el lo sabe todo_

_Shadow: ¿y donde esta?_

_Rouge: en la nave, de seguro más furioso que yo_- en eso, Rouge se fue con una caminata rápida con los brazos cruzados, como si fuera a huir de algo, Shadow la miro irse y decidió meterse a la nave. Al entrar, vio de espaldas a Eggman, totalmente cargado de ira

_Shadow: Dr. Eggman, según Rouge, quería verme a mí_

_Eggman: Shadow… ¿es verdad…que…hace meses…te encontraste con Sonic en este planeta y nunca nos dijiste?! _

_Shadow: ah… (Nervioso)… ¿Qué le hace pensar que Sonic esta vivo?_

_Eggman: ¡Que hace días, me encontré con Sonic e intentaba vencerlo pero me venció a mí! ¡Y el me dijo que hace meses, tu te encontraste con el y dijiste que no nos ibas a decirnos nada a nosotros!_

_Shadow: ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Si yo mismo lo mate en aquel terrorífico bosque!_

_Eggman: oh quizá…solo lo desmayaste…_

_Shadow: (casi gritando del miedo) ¡pero me asegure que el no estaba vivo!_

_Eggman: estoy muy…muy furioso contigo Shadow, lo mejor será que te vayas por un buen tiempo y no trates de recordarme el tema de nuevo_- Shadow, de los nervios y de lo enojado, salió de la nave y fue a andar por el bosque, tratando de calmar su enojo

_Shadow:..Muy bien…si Eggman quiere a Sonic muerto…pues yo mismo lo matare…_

-----------

Mientras, en Konoha, Amy nuevamente intentaba buscar una salida para irse de Konoha, ya que creía que había causado muchos problemas. Pero al buscar la salida, volvió a encontrarse con Sasuke casi chocándose **(Yo: ay ya se me ocurrió hacer algo picante en este fic jiji…BWHAHAHA! (?) okey que continúe la historia)**

_Sasuke: oh eres tú de nuevo jeje_

_Amy: ah hola otra vez _

_Sasuke: Am creo que estas buscando algo o alguien_

_Amy: (voz tímida) ah si…e-e-estoy buscando la salida de este lugar_

_Sasuke: ¿no quieres comer algo antes? Te ves algo hambrienta_

_Amy: (sonrojada) ah yo, no estoy bien_-entonces, Sasuke le puso una mirada que de seguro nunca había puesto, una mirada que a Amy la atraía sin razón alguna, hizo esta mirada hasta que Amy acepto la invitación a salir -_…esta bien…de hecho, si tengo un poco de hambre (se soba la panza)_

_Sasuke: muy bien, vamos, por aquí cerca hay un lugar donde hacen la comida bien rica_

_Amy: ah si, esta bien_- y sin razón alguna, Amy tomó de la mano a Sasuke, este lo hizo sonrojar un poco pero trato de controlar sus nervios

------------

Sonic, Naruto, Tails, Shikamaru, Sakura e Ino estaban buscando la tal Amy Rose que había golpeado feo a Ino, lo cual, ella tenia un enorme parche en la cabeza, hasta que la vieron de lejos…con Sasuke

_Sakura: ¡Oigan! ¡Miren! ¡Haya esta mi clon! (apunta)_

_Sonic: es cierto, pero… (Mira a Sasuke con Amy y empieza a sentir celos)… ¡¿Qué demonios hace con Sasuke?!_

_Sakura e Ino: ¡SASUKE! (voltean a ver a Amy y se fijan que esta Sasuke a un lado) ¡QUE DEMONIOS!¡¿QUE HACE ESA BRUJA CON MI SASUKE!? (Van corriendo hacia el)_

_Naruto: (pensado) oh oh, creo que Sakura tendrá otra rival_- mientras Sakura e Ino iban corriendo con los celos lo mas alto posible, Sasuke y Amy charlaban bien a gusto sentados la hierba comiendo Sushi **(yo: nyajajaja, creo que ya saben a que me refiero OwO)**

_Sasuke: je, veo que eres algo agresiva con los demás_

_Amy: si, pero no importa, solo soy gentil con las personas que me trata bien_

_Sasuke: ¿y…yo soy una de esas personas, verdad?_

_Amy: (ríe tímidamente) claro que si jiji_

_Sakura e Ino: (con mucha ira en su voz)¡SASUKEEE!_

_Sasuke: ¡¿Sakura?! _

_Sakura: Sasuke Uchiha, dinos por favor ¡¿QUIEN ES ELLA?!_

_Sasuke: ah ella es Amy Rose, estaba perdida en Konoha y la invite a comer un rato_

_Amy: (tímida) je hola, espero que nos llevemos bien_

_Sakura e Ino: ¡PUES FIJATE QUE NO!_

_Amy: oh pero si apenas nos conocemos… ¡oye tu la rubia! Tu me andabas diciendo de cosas hace rato ¿verdad?_

_Ino: claro que no, yo no te conozco, yo se las decía a la marquesina viviente que esta a un lado mío (apunta con el pulgar a Sakura)_

_Sakura: ¡AH mejor cállate Ino! ¡Es a ella la que le dijiste de cosas!_

_Ino: ¿Segura? ¡Mira mejor cállate!¿¡por que no te callas!?_

_Sakura: ¡Por que no quiero y por que…!_-en eso, volteo a ver donde se suponía que estaban Sasuke y Amy y no había nada ni nadie, las dos se sorprendieron y vieron a lo lejos que Sasuke decidió dejarlas peleándose y seguir conversando con Amy, lo cual, esto hizo que sintieran muchos celos Sakura, Ino…y Sonic…

**

* * *

._.U XD okey, pues como ven, les dejare con la duda si es que a Sasuke y Amy se gustan, si Sakura e Ino harán una alianza para deshacerse de Amy y si…Sonic lograra hacer que este romance no se haga, ¡ja! A lo mejor y sucedan romances que no deben de suceder… ¿o si? XD okey, pues aquí les dejo con ganas de mas XD okey y si quieren saber que sucede ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATHNOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**


	10. Celos, tengo celos de ti

**Okey, aquí les dejo el sig. Cap. que de seguro hará que les de respuestas a sus dudas…nah, basta de dramas XD okey, a lo mejor y pongo mi OC: Dulce Kyandee :D, pues si quieren saber que pasa ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

En casa de Naruto, estaban Tails, Naruto y Sonic, el último, casi ardido de la ira por ver a Sasuke y Amy juntos

_Tails: ¡Sonic! ¡Por favor! Quizá solo sean amigos_

_Sonic: Ah claro que no, solamente ¿no los vieron? ¿Vieron la mirada de Amy? ¿Vieron la sonrisa de Sasuke? ¡Jamás había visto sonreír así a Sasuke!_

_Naruto: ¡Sonic! ¡Contrólate! ¡Contrólate a ti y controla tus celos! ¡Deveraz!_

_Sonic: ¿Celos yo? (atónito)_

_Tails: si Sonic, sin ofender, pero… ¡estas ardido de los celos!_

_Sonic: ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué les hace pensar que estoy celoso?_

_Naruto: ah mira, mejor hay que salir a tomar el aire_

_Sonic: bueno esta bien… ¿pero si veo a Sasuke con Amy y…?_

_Naruto: ¡YA PORFAVOR!_- los tres salieron a tomar un poco el aire, cuando de lejos, se les figuro ver a Knuckles

_Knuckles: ¡Tails! ¿Dónde rayos estabas? Creí que (Ve a Sonic)… ¿¡Sonic?! (Se queda mudo)_

_Sonic: je hola Knuckles, veo que te sorprende verme vivo (relajado)_

_Knuckles: pero yo, creía que, chaos control, matarte, tu, yo AHH (enloquece)_

_Sonic: tranquilízate, sabia que ibas a poner esa cara cuando me verías (carcajada) _

_Knuckles: ah creía que (ve a Naruto) ¿y este que hace aquí?_

_Naruto: Disculpa, pero la pregunta no seria ¿¡Que haces tú aquí!?_

_Knuckles: ya, bueno, olvidemos ese vergonzoso tema de la pelea que tuvimos en "El bosque de la perdición"_

_Naruto: es de la muerte tonto_

_Knuckles: Perdición, muerte, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?_

_Naruto: .-._

Mientras, en otro lugar de Konoha, estaban discutiendo Sakura e Ino, creando una alianza entre las dos:

_Sakura: ahora, veraz, a lo mejor y Sasuke le dará total atención a esa tal Amy desde que se conocieron y así no tendremos oportunidad para llamar su atención_

_Ino: tienes toda la razón, debemos de hacer algo verdaderamente genial nosotras dos para que Sasuke nos haga caso e ignore a Amy que es lo que deseamos más_

_Sakura: (pone la mano en el mentón) o… (Mirada malvada) hagamos algo que según lo hizo Amy para que Sasuke deje de hablarle, algo que lo deje decepcionado de ella y deje de hablarle, algo verdaderamente malo, muy malo, que haga que Sasuke este enojado con Amy de por vida…_

_Ino: claro que si ¿Qué tienes planeado?_

_Sakura: no lo se aun… ¿Qué tienes planeado tu?_

_Ino: aun no lo se tampoco… (Se ponen a pensar las dos)_

_Sakura: (reacciona y chasquea los dedos) ¡LO TENGO!_

_Ino: ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?_

_Sakura: una carta anónima, tendremos que averiguar como es la letra de Amy y así, dejarle una carta anónima a Sasuke donde diga cosas muy, muy malas, que hagan que Sasuke se enoje un buen con Amy, y después de este enojo, vendrá la tristeza y estaremos nosotras allí como consuelo para el y el se enamorara de nosotras ¡Y VENCEREMOS!_

_Ino: ¡es demasiado perfecto! Claro que si, haremos esa maldad y Sasuke caerá a nuestros pies ¡BWHAHAHAHA!_

_Sakura: de hecho, es en nuestros brazos .___._

--------------

Mientras, en las afueras de Konoha, estaba Shadow, muy pensativo, viendo fijamente en la aldea, viendo si aparecía Sonic entre los habitantes del lugar. Si no hacia algo para desaparecer a Sonic, Eggman lo odiaría de por vida

_Shadow: tengo que encontrar a Sonic…tengo que averiguar donde esta Sonic… para acabarlo de una vez…y así, que Eggman este orgulloso de mi…aun no puedo creer que el este vivo… ¿Cómo es que no lo mate en aquel bosque terrorífico?...no importa…de cualquier forma… ¡lo matare esta vez!..._

----------------

Sonic, Naruto, Tails y Knuckles caminando mientras Sonic le contaba la historia a Knuckles de cómo llego a Konoha

_Sonic:…y así fue como llegue_

_Knuckles: pues no es por apoyar a Shadow, pero es verdad lo que dice_

_Sonic: ¿Qué?_

_Knuckles: es que algunas Esmeraldas Chaos quedaron aquí, pero no todas_

_Sonic: pero…rayos, la verdad, yo no sabia eso, es que—_

_Knuckles: tranquilo (le da unos golpes en la espalda) esta bien, esta bien que hayas estado confundido ya que no habías estado en este lugar pero bueno—_

_Naruto: (lo interrumpe) ¡AH! ¡Que casualidad que ya son amigos!_

_Knuckles: ¡CALLATE NARUTO! ¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE SER GENTIL CON SONIC! ¡AL MENOS TRATA DE APOYARME!_

_Sonic: oigan, oiga, ya pues, esa pelea que tuvieron hace meses quedó en el pasado ¡rayos! ¿Es que nadie puede olvidar el pasado?_- en eso, llegaron por atrás Sakura e Ino y fueron directo a Sonic

_Sakura e Ino: ¡SOOOONIIIIIIC! (llegan corriendo y ambas lo abrazan y lo levantan)_

_Sonic: ¡AH QUE LES PASA! (Casi no puede hablar)_

_Sakura e Ino: Sonic…no sabes cuanto te queremos (lo abrazan más fuerte)_

_Sonic: O-O-OIGAN…ME ASFIXIAN… (Casi no puede respirar)_

_Sakura: y para demostrarte nuestro cariño_

_Ino: te llevaremos a comer a un restaurante _

_Sakura: donde hace la comida bien rica_

_Sakura e Ino: ¡!_

_Naruto: ¿Puedo ir con ustedes para comer Ram--¿_

_Sakura e Ino: (voz agresiva) ¡NO!_

_Naruto: Hay oigan pero yo solo quería_

_Sakura e Ino: ¡NO!_

_Sakura: mejor vámonos Sonic, ¡vámonos a nuestro convivio de amistad!_-entonces, Ino y Sakura se llevaron abrazando a Sonic hasta el tal lugar, mientras todos se les quedaron viendo raro

Después de un buen rato, Sakura e Ino aun seguían caminando y cargando a Sonic, hasta llegar a un callejón y al entrar, aventaron a Sonic

_Sonic: (sobándose la espalda por el golpe) ay oigan ¿Qué les pasa? Primero se portan bien cariñosas conmigo y después, me dejan abandonado en un callej—_

_Sakura: ¡Cállate Sonic!_

_Ino: ¡Si cállate! ¡Nomas fingimos ser cariñosas contigo para que nadie sospeche nada!_

_Sonic: creo que con esa actitud si sospecharan algo—_

_Ino: ¡Cállate Sonic!_

_Sakura: ¡Sonic! ¡Sabes muy bien que Ino y yo hemos sido enemigas desde la infancia para ver quien ganara el amor de Sasuke!_

_Sonic: ya van a empezar a hablar de ese---_

_Sakura: ¡Escúchanos Sonic!_

_Ino: obviamente cuando estamos a punto de llega a la gran victoria…aparece esa Amy y ahora toda la atención de Sasuke esta puesta en ella_

_Sakura: y obviamente nos pusimos celosas…y no lo niegues Sonic, tú también te pusiste celoso_

_Sonic: ¡AH YO! ¡¿SEGURAS?!_

_Sakura e Ino: ¡SI! ¡SEGURAS!_

_Ino: pero ahora, nosotras, planeamos un verdadero plan…un plan verdaderamente malvado_

_Sonic: oh ¿Qué tienen en mente?_

_Sakura: veraz, trataremos de ver como es la letra de Amy para así… (risa malvadilla)_

_Ino: hacer una carta falsa, se la daremos a Sasuke y entonces…cuando la lea…_

_Sakura: ¡AH! Y ¿¡TE DIJIMOS QUE EL CONTENIDO ERA MUY, PERO MUY MALOOO?!_

_Sonic: oiga, esperen ¿Qué es eso? Bueno, admito que estoy celoso, pero… ¿Por qué hacen esas idioteces? A lo mejor y hallen un mejor---_

_Ino: ¡NO HEMOS TERMINADO!_

_Sakura: obviamente, Sasuke se enojara tantísimo y se peleara con Amy y entonces, del odio, llegara la tristeza, y entonces ¡ALLI ESTAREMOS NOSOTRAS!_

_Sonic: ¿y que pasara con Amy? Ella será la que se entristecerá más_

_Ino: mmm buena pregunta (mano en el mentón) pero ya tenemos previsto eso_

_Sakura: mira Sonic, para nada te vayas a aparecer en donde este Amy_

_Sonic: ¡OIGAN! ¡¿A MI POR QUE ME EXCLUYEN DE TODO?!_

_Ino: ¡CALLATE Y ESCUCHANOS!_

_Sonic: pero ¿Qué pasara con Amy?_

_Sakura: veraz, tu desaparecerás mientras estemos poniendo en marcha nuestro plan, ya, en un momento depresivo de Amy…cuando ella este solita, triste, sin nadie a su lado_

_Ino: ¡BANG! ¡APARECES!_

_Sakura: y así todo será (finge ser Amy)… "¡Oh! Sasuke-Kun, yo no seria capaz de haberte hecho algo así… ¡Oh! Ya no tengo a nadie a mi lado ¡WAAAAAA!" _

_Ino: y entonces (finge ser Sonic) "A…. __¡Amy!"_

_Sakura: "Sonic… ¡OH SONIC! __¡ERES TÚ!_

_Ino: "¡AMY! ¡ESTAS AQUÍ!_

_Sakura: "¡SONIC! SABIA QUE ESTABAS VIVO" y entonces (se abrazan)_

_Sakura e Ino: y… ¡TADA! (con los brazos al aire y enorme sonrisa picara)_

_Sonic: … así o mas insensibles_

_Sakura: ¡AY VAMOS SONIC!_

_Ino: ¡SI! ¡Este es un buen plan!_

_Sakura: oh…prefieres ver a Amy…en los brazos de Sasuke, y quizá, dentro de un buen tiempo, de seguro se andarán besando ¡Y AMY SE OLVIDARA DEFINIVAMENTE DE TI!_

_Sonic: ¡¿Qué!?_

_Ino: si Sonic… ¿quieres que Amy se olvide definitivamente de ti?_

_Sonic: yo… ¡no, no quiero! ¡No quiero que eso pase…!_- en eso, casi Sonic estaba punto de estallar de celos o de tristeza, Sakura e Ino lograron convencerlo y así para llevar a cabo su plan…aunque no sucederá como lo planearan…

**._.U XD okey, de seguro les hizo comerse las uñas este momento xD a mi no .-. XD okey pues si les gusto mi fic ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**


	11. Oh ¡NarutoKun!

**Okey, aquí les dejo el sig. Cap. bueno, si les sigue gustando ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATHNOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

Después de algunos días, estaban Sasuke y Amy muy felices los dos, Sasuke jamás había tenido a una amiga tan unida como Amy y ella por fin volvía a ser feliz….aunque a sus espaldas, Sakura, Ino y Sonic planeaban un terrible plan para estropearlo todo

Sin embargo, aunque pareciera que todo seria común para todos…algo verdaderamente malo estaba por ocurrir

Un día soleado, en Konoha, estaban Sasuke y Amy en un prado verde muy lindo

_Sasuke: Amy, tengo que decir que tú eres una verdadera amiga_

_Amy: oh (se sonroja) tu también Sasuke_

A lo lejos, estaban Sakura e Ino espiando

_Sakura: mira a esa maldita bruja hablando con nuestro Sasuke_

_Ino: si tienes razón, no se con cual derecho tiene ella para estar con nuestro Sasuke_

_Sakura:…al menos, ya falta poco para que esta amistad se haga en mil pedazos_

_Ino: si…tienes razón (las dos ríen maliciosamente)_

--------------

Después, en Konoha, Sonic se sentía algo verdaderamente mal, ya que recordaba cuando Amy siempre lo perseguía a todas partes, tratando de conquistar su amor…y ahora, que Sonic empezaba a sentir algo por ella…Amy estaba poco a poco enamorándose de Sasuke y poco a poco…olvidándolo…

En eso, sus amigos interrumpieron sus pensamientos

_Naruto:… ¿Sonic?_

_Sonic: ¿eh? Ah, hola Naruto_

_Tails: Sonic, no te vez nada bien_

_Sonic: je, lo notaste_

_Naruto: Sonic, si tanto quieres a Amy, ¿Por qué no vas hacia ella?_

_Sonic: por que ella todavía cree que estoy muerto_

_Knuckles: pues aparece, ahora ella es la que falta que sepa que estés vivo_

_Sonic:…pero no se…seguro que si aparezco se confundirá mucho y pues…yo la quiero ver feliz…_- Sonic ocultaba mucho su tristeza, aun así, quería lo mejor para Amy…aunque no confiaba mucho en el plan de Sakura e Ino

--------------

Después de un buen rato, Naruto decidió andar por la aldea agolo preocupado por Sonic

Mientras, que de lejos…alguien lo espiaba…más bien, lo veía, lo veía con mucha ternura y cariño. Esa persona sentía mucho amor por Naruto…pero le era muy difícil confesarle lo que sentía por el…ya que era demasiado tímida…y no sabia si el la aceptaría o no… pero… ¿Quién era esa persona?...pues obviamente esa persona era Hinata

_Hinata: oh Naruto-Kun… (Baja la mirada) ¿Cómo sabrás lo que siento por ti?_

_Naruto: (la ve) ah ¡Hola Hinata!_

_Hinata: ¡Ah Naruto-Kun! (se sonroja y empieza a chocar sus dedos) _

_Naruto: je hola ¿Cómo estas?_

_Hinata: ah yo…e-e-estoy bien y-y ¿tu?_

_Naruto: ah pues algo bien, es que, Sonic esta algo deprimido_

_Hinata: ¿ah? ¿A si?_

_Naruto: si, es que, la chica que le gusta parece que esta de novia con Sasuke…_-Hinata no prestaba atención a Naruto, solo lo miraba ¡que nervios! Estar en frente de el chico que te gusta no es nada fácil, sobre todo cuando el te habla y pide que le hables

_Hinata: ah…que triste…_

_Naruto: si…y ahora Sakura e Ino hicieron una alianza para acabar con Amy…_

_Hinata: y… ¿y ella sabe que Sonic esta aquí?_-solo Hinata trataba de encajar al tema con Naruto, aunque era muy difícil hablar con el… ¿y a quien no?

_Naruto:…Hinata…_

_Hinata:…oh… ¿si?..._

_Naruto: ¿me ayudarías con lo de Sonic?_

_Hinata: ah… (Se sonroja) yo-yo-yo (choca los dedos) no lo se…_

_Naruto: oh vamos…yo haría lo mismo por ti si es que alguien te rompe el corazón_

_Hinata: (se pone roja de la cara)…ah…_

_Naruto: ¿Hinata? Estas muy roja ¿te sientes bien?_-y de los puros nervios, la pobre Hinata se desmayó porque Naruto la toco y entonces, Naruto se asustó al instante, así que decidió cargarla como costal de papas **(yo: Ay Naruto =___=) **y se la llevó…

**._.U XD estuvo corto el fic D: que mal u.u xD okey, ah, a lo mejor y el sig. Será mas drama Nyajajaja xD, y SALDRA EL TIPO QUE SE PARECE A MICHAEL JACKSON CON LA LENGUA DE 7 METROS Y ½ (???) me reifero a…OROCHIMARU D: okey, no hagan caso a lo de Michael Jackson xD ya me largo, así que ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**


	12. El de el bosque de la muerte volvio

**Okey, aquí se pondrá mas drama, saldrá el Michael Jackson de la lengua de 7 metros y ½ ¡OROCHIMARU! La verdad, andaba oyendo su tema en YouTube y vi algunos comentarios en ingles de Michael Jackson murió el mismo día que cuando se transmitió el episodio en el que mataron a Orochimaru D: ¡ay que medooo! XD okey, si les gusta, ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

* * *

Aun afueras de Konoha, se encontraba Shadow, dando vueltas en su eje, tratando de saber como hallaría a Sonic

Entonces, a lo lejos, vio a unos ninjas tirados. Shadow se sorprendió y decidió ir a ver que sucedía. Quedó atónito al ver que uno de los ninjas le salía humo por la cara. Se acercó más y se dio cuenta que no tenía su cara, los tres ninjas estaban muertos…-_…Aquí…aquí algo malo sucederá…_- se dijo a si mismo y decidió ir a Konoha no solo para buscar a Sonic, sino, también para ver que sucedía…

--------------

Entonces, un Ninja misterioso llegaba a la aldea, tenía una enorme sonrisa, así que solamente veía hacia las demás personas, pero solo buscaba a dos personas: Tsunade y Sasuke

Entonces Sonic caminaba cerca de allí, y por estar muy dentro de sus pensamientos, chocó con el ninja extraño, al instante Sonic volteo hacia el y le pidió perdón. Pero el ninja se le quedo viendo raro, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, Sonic también lo miro pero con una cara de fastidio en la suya. Decidió mejor irse y no esperar respuesta. Pero dio unos pocos pasos cuando volteo hacia atrás y el Ninja misterioso ya no estaba…

---------------

Mientras, en un prado verde, estaban Sasuke y Amy hablando muy a gusto. Cuando el ninja misterioso vio a Sasuke de lejos. Decidió pararse y ver a Sasuke de lejos, esperando a que lo volteara a ver, con su malvada sonrisa…

_Amy: Sasuke, yo creo que eres un grandioso ninja y el mejor de todos_

_Sasuke: jeje, pero aun así no importa, es que, es mejor que se cumpla el sueño de Naruto que es convertirse en Hokage, por mi estaría bien que…_-en eso volteo a ver hacia donde estaba el ninja, al ver la sonrisa del ninja, presintió algo malo… ¿Seria el…seria el mismo ninja que…en el bosque de la muerte…?

_Amy: ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke contesta!_

_Sasuke: Ah…vámonos Amy_

_Amy: ¿Por qué? (asustada)_

_Sasuke: solo vámonos_-en eso, Sasuke agarró del brazo a Amy, y ella, desesperada y asustada, preguntaba por que, Sasuke no le podía responder, ya que no temía que lo atacaran a el, temía que atacaran a Amy.

Pero cuando menos se los esperaban, apareció el ninja misterioso en frente de ellos y entonces, Amy se asustó y se agarró de Sasuke, entonces, el ninja saco una Kunai y dijo con una voz muy de ultra tumba -_… ¿A dónde crees que vas Sasuke?..._- y en eso, saco su horrible lengua. Amy se asusto y dio un grito de terror. Orochimaru agarró de la lengua a Amy y trataba de llevársela, Amy se asustó y empezó a gritar, Sasuke trato de atacarlo, aunque parecía que era imposible vencerlo

_Amy: ¡Sasuke! ¡AYUDAME!_

_Sasuke: ¡Déjala en paz!_

_Orochimaru: solo la dejare en paz si abandonas la aldea y te vienes conmigo_

_Amy: ¡ah! ¡Eres un maldito!_

_Sasuke: ¡Suéltala!_- parecía que necesitaría ayuda Sasuke, en eso, llegaron corriendo Naruto y Sakura, escucharon los gritos desde lejos y al ver que Amy estaba en peligro y Sasuke necesitaba ayuda, empezaron a actuar

_Naruto: (lanza su Kunai) ¡A VER SI TE GUSTA ESO!_

_Orochimaru: ¿a si? ¡A ver si te gusta esto!_-en eso, Orochimaru soltó a Amy, dejándola caer y agarró a Naruto con la lengua

_Naruto: ¡AH DEJAME EN PAZ!_-en eso, llegaron Knuckles y Tails, se asustaron al ver a Orochimaru, aun así, intentaron ayudar

_Tails:(saca su cañón) ¡a ver si lo venzo con eso! (le dispara)_

_Knuckles: ¡Tails! ¡Te hubieras esperado!_

_Orochimaru: veo que ustedes también quieren jugar_- nuevamente soltó a Naruto, pero esta vez, agarró a Tails de cuello, Knuckles intentó ayudarlo, pero con la otra mano lo detenía

_Sasuke: Amy…debes de irte, corre lejos_

_Amy: pero ¿Qué será de ti?_

_Sasuke: no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, tu solo vete ¡corre!_- Amy se fue corriendo entre los arboles, entonces, Orochimaru la alcanzó ver de lejos y estiró su lengua para atraparla…

------------

Mientras, Shadow iba corriendo entre los arboles, decidió esperar detrás de un arbusto, en eso, salió Amy corriendo llena de miedo, Shadow la vio. De repente, la lengua de Orochimaru agarró uno de los pies de Amy y trató de llevársela arrastrando. Amy dio grito de terror. En eso, Shadow salió de los arbustos y trató de ayudar a Amy, la agarró de una mano y trataba de hacer que de deshiciera de esa lengua.

Orochimaru trataba de hacer que Amy viniera hacia el, decidió soltar a Tails y Knuckles y usar sus fuerzas.

Entonces, Shadow dio un gran esfuerzo y abrazó a Amy, mientras usaba una de sus técnicas -_… ¡Chaos…Spear!..._- y esto hizo que se quemara la lengua de Orochimaru.

El en donde estaba dio un grito de dolor, así que miro hacia la dirección donde fue Amy con una mirada asesina y fue directo hacia ella…

------------

_Shadow: ¡Amy! ¿Qué era eso?_

_Amy: Shadow (jalándolo del brazo) ¡corre! ¡Corre!_- así que Shadow siguio la indicación de Amy, volteo hacia atrás y vio de lejos a Orochimaru, haciendo un Jutsu. De repente, apareció una serpiente gigante…y se fue directo hacia Amy, entonces, grito Shadow -_¡AMY! ¡CUIDADO!_- en eso, Amy volteo hacia atrás y vio la enorme serpiente que se dejaba llevar por su ira contra ella, Amy se tapó los ojos, la pobre tenia mucho miedo…cuando entonces…

…algo demasiado rápido alcanzo a abrazar a Amy antes de que la serpiente gigante la lograra atrapar y devorar… Amy aun tenía tapado los ojos…hasta que quitó un poco su mano y se dio cuenta que estaba viva…y que algo o alguien la había salvado…

Entonces, al estar muy lejos de la batalla, ese alguien dejó a Amy sentada en el suelo, ella estaba apunto de agradecerle, pero al voltear a verlo, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba…

-_…¿será…será…Sonic…?_...

**

* * *

._.U xD okey, espero que les haya gustado, gomene X tardar, okey, así que si quieren saber que pasa ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!(O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**


	13. ¿y si yo a el nunca le importe?

**Hi, si preguntan por que he tardado, es por que tengo mucha tarea y creo que los dejare con las ñañaras xD okey, si les gusta ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

Shadow, que no alcanzó a ver el alguien que le salvo la vida, creyó que la serpiente había devorado a Amy. Aun así, creía que debía de detener a esa enorme serpiente que arriba de su cabeza, estaba Orochimaru

_Orochimaru: oye tú…_

_Shadow: ¡¿Qué quieres?! _

_Orochimaru: ¿no quieres unirte a mi?..._

_Shadow: ¡claro que no! ¡Despues de ver como le acabaste la vida a esa muchachita no quisiera estar de tu lado!_

_Serpiente: Orochimaru…ella no murió…_

_Orochimaru y Shadow: ¡¿QUE?!_

_Serpiente: algo demasiado rápido la alcanzó a agarrar…_-en ese momento, llegaron los demás

_Naruto: ¡Oye tú! ¡La chora gigante!_

_Serpiente: ¡yo soy una serpiente!_-en ese momento, la maldita víbora se le aventó encima de Naruto, pero alcanzó a escapar

_Sasuke: ¡¿Dónde esta Amy?!_

_Serpiente: ella esta—_

_Ororchimaru: Muerta… (Sonrisa maliciosa)_

_Sasuke: ¡¿QUE!?_

_Serpiente: Orochimaru ¿Qué te pa…?_

_Orochimaru: espera…_

_Sasuke: ¡eso no es verdad!_

_Orochimaru: oh claro que si…ella iba demasiado rápido pero esta serpiente la alcanzó a agarrar_-en esos momentos, había mucha angustia dentro de Sasuke –_la agarró con la lengua primero y después la agarró entre los colmillos y poco a poco la estaba estrangulando hasta que solo quedara restos de sangre dentro de su boca…_-todos en ese momentos callaron…creyeron que Amy había muerto...

_Sasuke: no…no puede ser…_- la angustia de Sasuke creció demasiado rápido…hasta que Shadow alzó la voz

_Shadow: eso…eso no es verdad…_

_Sasuke: ¡¿Que!?_

_Orochimaru: maldito animal… ¡TE LAS VERAZ CON MI SERPIENTE!_- entonces, la serpiente fue directo hacia Shadow, este, logró hacerse de las suyas para escapar. Dio un enorme salto e intento hacer el "Fall Chaos", pero aun así, no era suficiente para esa enorme serpiente

_Serpiente: ¿eso es lo único bueno que puedes hacer?_

_Shadow: se mucho mas que eso_

_Ororchimaru: ¡pues demuéstralo!_

_Naruto: ¡Ya cállense y digan que donde esta Amy!_

_Orochimaru: ¡Que esta muerta!_

_Naruto: ¡a ti no te estoy preguntado!_-entonces, de lejos, se escuchó una voz… ¡y era Sonic!

_Sonic: ¡no digan estupideces! ¡Ella sigue viva!_

_Tails y Naruto: (emocionados) ¡SONIC!_

_Orochimaru: demonios…son tantos rivales…_

_Serpiente: pero los derrotare en pocos segundos_

_Sonic: por favor…no te tenemos miedo…_

_Sasuke: Tiene razón, nosotros no te tenemos miedo_

_Orochimaru: verán…yo vine a este lugar para destruir a Konoha…al menos de que mate a Tsunade o…que Sasuke deje esta aldea y se vaya conmigo_

_Sasuke: ¿Qué? ¡Eso jamás!_

_Orochimaru: Sasuke…se muy bien que tu te quieres unir a mi, no por fuera…pero por dentro lo deseas…_

_Sasuke: (nervioso) ¡claro que no!_

_Naruto: ¡deveraz! ¡Claro que no! ¡Nadie quiere estar de tu lado…!_

_Orochimaru: (viendo hacia la serpiente)… ¿sabes que?...mátalos…_-en eso, la serpiente fue directo hacia todos los que podía matar. Todos escapaban de esa maldita serpiente

_Sonic: ¡Tails! ¡Vete de aquí!_

_Tails: ¡no lo hare!_

_Knuckles: Tails, esto es demasiado peligroso ¡mejor vete!_

_Tails: ¡claro que yo puedo contra esa serpiente!_-en eso, saco su cañón y le disparo a la serpiente, en eso, la serpiente fue directo a el, Tails se lleno de miedo e intento volar con sus dos colas. Afortunadamente, alcanzó a sobrevivir de ser devorado por un animal

_Sonic: ¡Ves Tails! ¡Mejor vete a un lugar seguro!_

_Tails: ¡no! ¡Yo no dejare nunca a mi mejor amigo solo!_

-------------

Mientras, a lo lejos, estaba Amy, sentada en una roca, volteando a su alrededor, estaba confusa, ya que la única persona que conoció…o conocía que era demasiado rápido…era Sonic

-_pero…no es posible…es que…el…el esta muerto… ¿o no?...no se…quizá… ¡Sasuke también haya sido muy rápido para salvarme la vida y…!... ¿y si no fue el…?... ¿y si fue alguien mas?... ¿y si fue Sonic…? (salen unas lagrimas de sus ojos)… ¿y si fue Sonic cuando lo vi en aquel bosque terrorífico…? Y… ¿y si esta vivo?...y si lo esta… ¿¡Por qué no ha aparecido!?_-en ese momento, Amy empezó a estallar en lagrimas, ya no sabia de quien en verdad estaba enamorada…si de Sasuke…o de Sonic…

-_Sasuke ha sido el único que se ha comportado muy lindo conmigo…pero no lo se…es que… ¡¿por que todo es tan confuso!?...¿Por que…Sonic no ha aparecido…?..._-en eso, Amy empezó a creer lo peor…

-_ quizá…yo nunca le importe…quizá…yo para el solo fui una amiga mas…o algo menos…no lo se…pero a veces…actuaba como si me quisiera como algo mas… ¿y si no fue verdad todo eso…?...no lo se…quizá…deba de empezar a olvidarlo…_-en eso, Amy volteo hacia atrás, por donde ese "Alguien" la llevo lejos de ese Orochimaru… se seco los ojos con su mano por unos momentos y se dijo a si misma -_…bien…(suspira) si en este mismo instante, Orochimaru esta atacando a mis amigos y a Sasuke…y quizá…a Sonic…¡yo los defenderé!_-en eso, saco su enorme mazo…ahora, en vez de ser la niñita tonta en apuros…seria la chica valiente que todo lo puede **(Yo: ¡BIEN AMY! ¡TU PUEDES!)**

------------

Mientras en la pelea, Sonic, Naruto, Sasuke, Tails y Knuckles hacían lo posible para detener a Orochimaru y a su serpiente, aunque parecía imposible, sabían que debían de detenerlo.

En ese momento, llego Tsunade y Jiraya **(Yo: sabio pervertido XD)**

_Tsunade: ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!_

_Jiraya: ¡¿Qué hace aquí Orochimaru!?_

_Sonic: ¡esta atacando la aldea!_

_Orochimaru: veo que llegaste al fin Tsunade_

_Tsunade: Orochimaru…por favor…vete de esta aldea, no quiero que surjan conflictos así que vete_

_Orochimaru: claro que no, la razón por la que vine aquí es por que quiero verte a ti y a Sasuke_

_Tsunade: entonces… ¿Qué quieres?_

_Orochimaru: voy a matarte a ti y me llevare a Sasuke de esta aldea_

_Tsunade: ¡eso si que no será!_

_Orochimaru: bueno…entonces…_

_Tsunade: ¿entonces que?_

_Orochimaru: si no te dejas morir y Sasuke no se va conmigo…destruiré a Konoha…_

_Sonic: ¡eh! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Quién te da el derecho de destruirnos a nosotros?!_

_Orochimaru: no necesito "derecho" para destruir la aldea…_

_Naruto: entonces ¡vete!_

_Orochimaru: me iré si solo se cumple lo que pido…_

_Tsunade: ¡pues lo siento pero no! ¡No se te cumplirá lo que dices! ¡Así que vete!..._-entonces, Orochimaru puso de nuevo su maldita sonrisa y le dijo a su Serpiente -_…mátalos…_- la Serpiente hizo caso y en eso, se aventó a todos…

Aun así, todos intentaban vencer a esa serpiente…hasta que algo desafortunado pasaría…

**._.U XD okey, como tengo mucha tarea, casi no les podre traer fic… ¡WHEEE! ¡YA CASI ES 14 DE FEBRERO :D! XD okey, así que si les gusta este fic… ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**


	14. La cara detras de la cara

**Hi gente XD okey, aquí les traigo el sig. Cap. n_n si les esta gustando ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

Amy corría entre los arboles, con mucha valentía dentro de si, sabia muy bien que sus amigos estaban en peligro, entonces, al llegar al lugar del combate, se escondió entre unos arbustos, tratando de que nadie la viera

----------------

En eso, todos usaban sus Jutsus y poderes para detener a la serpiente, pero era casi imposible, así que Sonic decidió hacerse bola y golpear a la cabeza de la serpiente

_Sonic: (se tira al suelo y deja de hacerse bola) ¡JA! ¿Qué te parece?_

_Serpiente: me parece que morirás hoy! (se le avienta)_

_Shadow: ¡Chaos Spear! (le tira a la serpiente)_

_Serpiente: eso si que no es nada para mi_

_Naruto: ¡entonces TOMA!_-en eso, Naruto hizo que saliera una bola de color morada con azul de su mano -_… ¡RASENGAN!..._- en eso, se la tiro justo en su cuerpo, haciendo que tuviera una enorme herida

_Serpiente: (se queja)_

_Sonic: ¡Naruto! ¡Eso fue genial!_

_Naruto: gracias, pero debemos de seguir deteniendo a esa cosa gigante, aun no lo es lo suficiente_

En eso, Amy no aguanto las ganas y se adentro a destruir la serpiente, salió de los arbustos y se fue directo a la Serpiente, dio un gran saltó y grito –_ ¡PIKO PIKO!...¡HAMMER!_-en eso, dio un buen golpe a la serpiente en su cabeza, haciendo que esta perdiera el control y cayera. Sonic la vio de lejos y se asustó, trato de esconderse de ella para que no la viera. En eso, Orochimaru, que también, había caído de la cabeza de la serpiente hasta darse un buen golpe en el suelo, volteo a verla

_Orochimaru: se supone que estas muerta_

_Amy: ¡pues fíjate que no!_

_Orochimaru: si esta Serpiente no te mató… ¡yo lo hare!_-en eso, sacó su lengua y trató de atraparla, Amy se asustó al principio, pero corrió, tratando de que no le llegara la lengua…aunque de cualquier forma si le llego. La agarró de un pie nuevamente y la elevó hasta donde el se encontraba

_Amy: (de cabeza enfrente de Orochimaru) ¡No te tengo miedo!_

_Orochimaru: entonces… ¿Por qué huiste?_

_Amy: me asuste en ese momento pero ahora ¡no te tengo miedo!_

_Orochimaru: demuéstramelo_-en eso, Amy intentaba golpear a Orochimaru con sus puños, pero no lograba alcanzarlo, Orochimaru se burlaba de Amy. Pero en eso, lo golpeo en la barbilla. Amy se sintió satisfecha por pegarle, pero cuando volteo Orochimaru, fue algo desastroso:

La cara que se creía que era de el…se había "roto" como papel en una parte de el cachete y la barbilla, dentro de ella, se veía su verdadera piel pálida y asquerosa…Amy se atemorizo en ese momento y empezó a creer lo peor…

_Orochimaru: muy bien… veo que descubriste que esta no es mi cara…ahora veras la mía_- en eso, agarró la piel falsa y la empezó a arrancar de su cara enfrente de Amy. Ella se asustó y se quedaba sorprendida por lo que veía

Todos también alrededor empezaron a sentir miedo…sobretodo Sonic, que estaba escondido, temía que Orochimaru le hiciera algo malo a Amy…

…Orochimaru terminó de quitarse la cara falsa y mostro su verdadera cara: era de una piel pálida…blanca…horrorosa y sus ojos eran…como los de una Serpiente... Amy ya no tenia el valor de enfrentarlo…sentía un tremendo miedo por fuera…

_Orochimaru: de cualquier forma…no eres capaz de enfrentarme...así que… no me sirves_-en eso, con la lengua, aventó a Amy muy lejos. Sonic se asustó y al instante, intento alcanzar a salvarla, ya le daba igual si lo viera o no…pero…no alcanzo a atraparla…

Amy se golpeo contra un árbol y al caer al suelo, se golpeo la cabeza con una piedra, haciéndola que se desmayara…

Todos gritaron su nombre en ese momento, ya que temían que esta vez, si se hubiera muerto. Cuando cayó, al instante, fueron Sasuke y Sonic a verla

_Sonic: ¡AMYYY! ¡NOOO! ¡AMYYYY!_

_Sasuke: ¡Tranquilízate Sonic! (le toma el pulso) esta bien…esta viva_

_Sonic: (suspira) pero… ¡ese fue un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza! ¡Podría perder memoria! ¡Podría…! (llega Naruto, Tails y Knuckles)_

_Knuckles: ¡miren! ¡No sangró de su cabeza! ¡Que milagro!_

_Tails: ¿pero…esta mal cierto?_

_Sasuke: mal si esta…pero (checa su cabeza) no tanto…_

_Sonic: (desesperado) ¿Cómo que tan mal estaría?_

_Sasuke: no lo se (llega Tsunade y Jiraya)_

_Tsunade: ¿sigue viva?_

_Sasuke: si, pero creo que se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza_

_Jiraya: quizá pierda memoria_

_Sonic: ¡QUE!_

_Jiraya: ¡no toda idiota! Me refiero como en estos momentos_

_Sonic: oh (suspira) eso me hace sentir mejor_

_Tsunade: debemos de llevarla lejos, a un lugar donde este segura_-en eso, Amy empezaba a despertar. Sin embargo, Sonic ya no se le podía ocultar ya que era el que estaba enfrente de Amy.

Sin embargo, cuando despertó por completo, Amy no vio directamente a Sonic, pero en eso, hizo sus mañas Orochimaru y nuevamente agarró por el pie a Amy y se la llevó de vuelta hacia donde el estaba

_Amy: ¡AH YA DEJAME EN PAZ!_

_Orochimaru: jeje…te dejare en paz si Tsunade y Sasuke hacen lo que pido_

_Amy: ¡tú me dejas en paz por que yo quiero!_-en eso, Amy sacó su mazo y golpeo a Orochimaru, estrellándose contra un árbol.

En eso, Orochimaru se levantó lleno de ira, nuevamente agarró a Amy con su lengua, pero esta vez, de la cintura. La levantó, la miro con mucho odio y la estrelló contra varios arboles, hasta dejarla inconsciente. La dejo caer…

…Sonic, que vio todo eso, quedo…muy pero muy…pasmado ante lo que vio…así que de toda la furia y tristeza acumulada…hizo algo verdaderamente malo en su interior….

…en eso…salieron espirales negros alrededor suyo…todos en ese momentos se asustaron…sobretodo Tails y Knuckles…

_Naruto: ¡Sonic! ¡¿Qué te pasa!? (Va hacia el)_

_Knuckles: (lo detiene) ¡NO NARUTO! _

_Naruto: ¡Déjame ir con el!_

_Knuckles: ¡NO! ¡EL ESTA…! ¡ESTA A PUNTO DE…!_

_Naruto: ¡¿A PUNTO DE QUE?!..._

_Knuckles: a punto de…de usar un poder…verdaderamente peligroso…_

_Naruto: (se detiene) oh…¿Qué…que le sucede a Sonic…?_-

…Sonic…estaba a punto de convertirse en…su poder Dark…

**._.U XD al fin les traigo el Cap. XD, lo siento por tardar, es que, estamos a punto de entrar en la semana de exámenes y no creo que les traiga los cap. todos los días jeje, así que si quieren saber que sucede en la siguiente parte ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**


	15. pero ¡lo juro que lo vi!

**Okey, son los malditos exámenes y la compu lenta los que hacen que me tarde en traerles capítulos, aquí les traigo el siguiente cap. :D okey así que si les gusta ¡DEJEN REVIES! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…) **

* * *

Todos se asustaron…jamás habían visto así a Sonic…a excepción de Knuckles y Tails…era algo verdaderamente malo lo que estaba ocurriendo… Sonic…poco a poco…cada milímetro de su piel de su azul…se volvía negra…y oscura…

Orochimaru veía como Sonic se transformaba…creía que no era nada malo eso…pero en vedad, era mas peor de lo que el se imaginaba…

Fue cuando el volteo a ver a Orochimaru…completamente lleno de negro…

_Orochimaru: ¿y ahora que?... ¿con ese tonto poder me podrás vencer?_-en eso, Sonic volteo a verlo…su mirada ya no era la misma…sus pupilas…desaparecieron…

_Naruto: Ahh ¡Sonic! ¡Por favor! ¡Vuelve a la normalidad!_

_Knuckles: ¡no te escuchara Naruto! es tanta energía chaos negativa la que esta..._

_Naruto: ¿La energía chaos que?_

_Knuckles: energía chaos...entonces... ¡es verdad!_

_Naruto: ¿¡Que?!_

_Knuckles: ¡Que si hay esmeraldas chaos aquí!_

_Naruto: ¡pero eso no es tan importante como lo que le sucede a Sonic! ¡Por favor! ¡Trata de calmarlo! ¡Me esta asustando!_

_Knuckles: ¡No se como calmarlo! ¡De puro milagro se calmo la ultima vez pero no se como!_

_Naruto: ¡¿que sucederá entonces?!_

_Knuckles: cuidarnos de el...que no se nos acerque ni mucho menos a Amy, ya que esta en un estado de energía chaos negativa muy peligrosa para todos…tenemos que irnos_-ante la respuesta final de Knuckles, Naruto estallo

_Naruto: ¡pero no podemos dejarlo solo!_

_Knuckles: ¡Naruto! ¡Es mejor irnos de aquí! ¡Es peligroso!_

_Naruto: ¡Yo no dejare a Sonic solo! ¡Es uno de mis mas grandes amigos y de seguro esto puede hacerle algo verdaderamente malo!_

_Jiraya: ¡ya basta los dos! ¡Naruto! ¡Puede que tenga razón Knuckles! ¡Quizá sea peligroso! ¡Pero tu también tienes razón! ¡No podemos dejarlo solo aquí!_

_Knuckles: pero..._

_Jiraya: ¡a la quede verdad esta en peligro es Amy! ¡Sasuke! ¡Llévatela a un hospital cercano rápido! _

_Sasuke: ¡muy bien!_-pero al darse la vuelta, Orochimaru fue directo a Amy y se regresó con ella a su lugar -_¡Ah eres un maldito!_

_Orochimaru: pero yo soy así...así que lo mejor será que su amiguito Sonic vaya a salvar a su quería Amy...oh si no, no solo hare que pierda la memoria… sino…la vida_- todos sintieron una fuerte furia hacia Orochimaru…en eso, Sonic, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, atacó a Orochimaru.

El intento zafarse de el, pero no podía, era demasiado fuerte…mas fuerte que el…la serpiente gigante… intento aventarse hacia el, pero también no podía con su fuerza

_Serpiente: ¡muy bien! ¡Ahora veraz que hoy te matare!_- y se hizo una fuerte batalla entre la serpiente y Sonic…

Aun que la serpiente era la mas grande y parecía la mas poderosa y la mas fuerte, termino siendo vencida por Sonic, ya que su poder era muchísimas veces mayor que de la serpiente

La serpiente, derrotada, simplemente miro a Orochimaru y después desapareció en una nube de humo. Orochimaru estaba a punto de estallar de la ira… cuando entonces, dijo un enorme discurso hacia los demás

-_¡maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!_

_Tsunade: Acéptalo Orochimaru, te venció Sonic_

_Orochimaru: (risa maniaca) jeje…eso es lo que crees_

_Tsunade: ¿Cómo?..._

_Orochimaru:…veras Tsunade…ahora mismo he visto que tu Erizo Tonto es muy poderoso…tan pero tan poderoso…que venció a mi serpiente…jeje…pero ahora mismo me doy cuenta que…eso casi no es nada para mí…y por ti y ese erizo estúpido… ¡destruiré Konoha!_

_Tsunade: ¡AH que! ¡Eso no lo…!_-en eso, Orochimaru se rio de los demás y desapareció en una nube de humo, Tsunade se había enojado mucho…pero tenia que prepararse para lo que Orochimaru hiciera…

_Jiraya: bien…al menos ya se fue el y esa asquerosa serpiente…_

_Naruto: si…solo espero que Sonic este… ¿eh? Esperen… ¡¿Dónde esta Sonic!?_

_Sasuke: ¡¿Sonic?! (Voltea hacia todas partes) ¡¿Dónde esta!?_

_Sakura: ¡y Amy! (voltea) ¡¿Dónde están los dos?!_

_Naruto: ¡Oh no! ¡¿Y si tenia razón Knuckles?!_

_Knuckles: no me hagas tanto caso, en cuanto la serpiente desapareció, creí ver a Sonic volver a su forma normal_

_Tails: ¡si pero ¿donde están?!_

_Knuckles: ¡Quizá no muy lejos de aquí! ¡Pero aun así hay que buscar!_-así que Knuckles, Tails, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade y Jiraya fueron a buscar a todas partes

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aunque buscaron por todas partes, en realidad, Sonic se había llevado a Amy en un arroyo cerca de allí.

Aun Amy se encontraba dentro de su desmayo, pero Sonic la estaba cuidando…

Sonic la estaba observando… ¿ella ya se habrá olvidado de el? Quien sabe…

Sonic temía que despertara y que lo volteara a ver…temía confundirla de más…ya que los últimos días la veía muy feliz junto a Sasuke…

…en eso, Amy empezaba a abrir sus ojos, Sonic se asustó y lo primero que pensó hacer fue correr, pero Amy ya había despertado…-_oh…mi cabeza…oh… ¿Sonic?... ¿eres tu?..._

_Sonic: (la abraza) si Amy…soy yo…_-en eso, Amy se sintió verdaderamente…feliz…no se había sentido así desde que Sonic había desaparecido…

Pero en eso, Sonic le dio un golpe en la nuca a Amy, lo cual la hizo desmayarse de nuevo **(Yo: a ¡¿Por qué le pegan a Amy siempre en la cabeza!?)** Sonic aun no quería que Amy supiera que estaba vivo…por alguna extraña razón…y entonces, de lejos…escuchó las voces de Sasuke y Sakura…

_Sasuke: ¡Sonic! ¡Amy!_

_Sakura: ¡Amy! ¡Amy! ¡Sonic! ¡¿Dónde están?!_

_Sasuke: ¡Sonic! (suspira después de ese grito) ¿Dónde diablos estarán?_

_Sakura: ¡Mira allá! ¡En el arroyo! (apunta) ¡Ahí esta Amy!_

_Sasuke: ¡AMY!_- los dos fueron corriendo hacia Amy, que parecía que estaba profundamente dormida

_Sasuke: ¿Amy? ¿Estas bien? _

_Sakura: ¿te encuentras bien Amy?_

_Amy: (se soba la frente) oh pues... ¡Sonic! ¡El estaba aquí!_

_Sasuke: aquí no esta el..._

_Amy: pero si el...si ¡el si estaba aquí!_

_Sakura: debió ser tu imaginación..._

_Amy: pero el estaba aquí...le pregunte si era el y ¡el dijo que si! y me abrazó...y empecé a llorar de alegría, sabiendo que el si estaba vivo, que yo tenia razón, que no estaba muerto como decían Knuckles y Shadow...y entonces..._

_Sasuke: ¿y entonces que sucedió?_

_Amy: sentí un golpe muy fuerte...aquí en la nuca...y me volví a dormir...y ya ustedes me despertaron..._

_Sakura: creo que debiste haberlo soñado..._

_Amy: pero... ¡Lo juro! ¡Juro que lo vi!_

_Sasuke: Amy...no jures en vano...de todas maneras...creo que estoy de acuerdo con Sakura...debiste imaginarlo o haberlo soñado..._

_Amy: (a punto de llorar) pero yo lo vi...lo juro...lo vi..._-entonces…de lejos….Sonic observaba la escena y a Amy a punto de estallar en lagrimas… Sonic simplemente se sintió muy mal por dentro… -_pero… ¿Por qué escape de ella de nuevo…?...si quería que se diera cuenta que aun sigo vivo…_-se tapó la con su brazo y empezó a llorar en silencio…

**

* * *

._.U XD okey, espero que les haya gustado ese cap. ahora me pondré a hacer la tarea -___-U XD okey, espero que les gusten y si es así ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**


	16. esta es mi decicion,quiero ser tu novia

**Okey, aquí les traigo el sig. Cap. del fic, bueno, las cosas aquí en el cole se están acumulando machín y una guerra entre Divas y Populares esta por desatarse D: (obvio, yo me junto con las Frikis XD), si les esta gustando ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n… ¡Y AUN ASÍ SE LA VERAN CON ELLA! O.Ó)**

* * *

Después de algunas horas, Amy estaba siendo atendida por Tsunade en el hospital de Konoha, checándole la cabeza

_Tsunade: muy bien Amy…dime, ¿te duele la cabeza? (le toca la cabeza)_

_Amy: no…_

_Tsunade: muy bien (le hace algunos masajes en la nuca) ¿te duele?_

_Amy: un poco_

_Tsunade: (le aparta un poco de cabello) bien, parece que solo es un morete_

_Sakura: ¿¡UN SOLO MORETE?!¡ES QUE TSUNADE! ¡¿NO VISTE COMO LA TRAIA OROCHIMARU EN EL BOSQUE?!_

_Tsunade: si Sakura, pero solo tiene un morete en la nuca_

_Sasuke: es demasiado raro eso…_

_Tsunade: si, pero…parece que Amy tiene una cabeza muy dura jeje (le da un golpecito en la nuca)_

_Amy: ¡AY OYE! ¡¿Qué no ves que tengo un morete?!_

_Tsunade: ah es verdad, jeje, lo siento (una gota en la cabeza)_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras, Knuckles corría hacia la casa de Sonic y empezó a tocar la puerta muy fuerte -_ ¡Sonic! ¡Abre por favor!_

_Sonic: (abre la puerta) ¿Qué pasa? (muy triste)_

_Knuckles: Sonic ¡¿es verdad lo que dijo Amy?!_

_Sonic: supongo… (Mirada agachada)_

_Knuckles: y ¿Por qué no te decidiste dejarte ver?_

_Sonic: no lo se…_

_Knuckles: ¡Sonic! ¡Lo mas probable es que Amy se deprima de mas por que te vio y que nadie le crea y que tu estés aquí escondido!_

_Sonic: si lo se…_

_Knuckles: no se por que presiento esto…que tarde o temprano, si sigues así, te arrepentirás de haberte escondido…_-y con eso, Knuckles se fue, dejando solo a Sonic y volviéndose a meterse en una profunda tristeza

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras, Naruto caminaba de nuevo por Konoha, cuando se encontró con Knuckles

_Knuckles: hola Naruto_

_Naruto: hola Knuckles, te ves algo enfadado_

_Knuckles: ¡es que no entiendo a Sonic!_

_Naruto: ¿Por qué?_

_Knuckles: es que, si te enteraste que Sonic salvó a Amy ¿verdad?_

_Naruto: si pero ¿Qué pasa?_

_Knuckles: que ¿no te contaron que Amy vio a Sonic?_

_Naruto: ¡DEVERAZ! ¿¡y que sucedió!?_

_Knuckles: que todo fue un lindo reencuentro, pero Sonic le hizo el golpe de la nuca a Amy y la hizo desmayar y de allí, se dio a la fuga…_

_Naruto: ¡¿Qué?!..._

_Knuckles: y ahora Amy esta tratando de convencer a Sasuke y a Sakura que vio a Sonic, pero no le creen_

_Naruto: pobrecita Amy…espero que este bien…_

_Knuckles: ya fui a ver a Sonic y cuando le pregunte que por que no se dejo ver y el respondió "no lo se…"_

_Naruto: demonios, sí alguien esta muy enamorado de alguien, debe de confesarlo desde el principio por que si no, seria demasiado tarde_

_Knuckles: de hecho, le dije que si no se dejaba verse por Amy, que tarde o temprano se iba a arrepentir de haberse escondido de ella_

_Naruto: y creo que es el temprano…_

_Knuckles: ¿Por qué dices eso Naruto?_

_Naruto: es que, cuando fui con Tails a visitar a Amy en el hospital, lo cual no tiene nada malo, solo un morete, je lo se, raro, pero cuando salió Amy, Sasuke la agarró de la mano y hablaron a solas en voz muy bajita y entonces…_

_Knuckles: ¿Qué sucedió Naruto? (Nervioso) ¡¿Qué?!_

_Naruto: no se, es que, cuando se despidieron de beso, Amy se dirigió a nosotros y nos dijo que Sasuke le pidió que…_

_Knuckles: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡QUE COSA NARUTO?!_

_Naruto: (nervioso) que Sasuke…le pidió que si Amy fuera su novia…_

_Knuckles: (atónito al limite) no… O_O…_

_Naruto: si…así fue…_

_Knuckles: ¡¿Y QUE LE DIJO AMY!?_

_Naruto: dijo que lo pensaría, que aun no sabia, pero le pidió a Sasuke que fuera paciente ante su respuesta…demonios, si se hacen novios…_

_Knuckles: definitivamente Sonic se arrepentirá de ello…_

_Naruto: y aparte, Sakura e Ino le declaran la guerra a Amy_

_Knuckles: OH NO…ESTO SI ES MALO…VERDADERAMENTE MALO…_-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras, en otro lugar de Konoha, Amy estaba caminando por el parque, solo estaba muy adentro de sus pensamientos…al fin creyó que alguien si la quería y la valoraba…

Pero de tan dentro de sus pensamientos…choco con alguien…

_Amy: oh lo siento…_

_Hinata: oh…no…no importa (choca sus dedos)_

_Amy: oh hola, no te había visto por Konoha, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Hinata: Hinata Hyuuga…_

_Amy: lindo nombre, el mío es Amy Rose…uy soy tan feliz_

_Hinata: ¿ah si?...por… ¿por que?_

_Amy: es que, ¿tu si conoces a Sasuke Uchiha verdad?_

_Hinata: oh si…esta en el equipo de… (Se le va la respiración) Na…Naruto…Naruto-Kun…_

_Amy: oh si… (Extrañada) oye… ¿te gusta Naruto?_-en eso, Hinata se sonrojo y empezó a decir que no, aunque era difícil de creérsela.

_Amy: bueno no importa (suspira) como decía Hinata, Sasuke Uchiha…me pidió que fuera su novia (se sonroja y poner una cara de ilusionada)…pero no se que decirle_

_Hinata: que…que lindo…_

_Amy: pero no se que decirle…si o no…no lo se…es que, al fin alguien me valora…_

_Hinata: que lindo…yo le diría que si…(choca sus dedos)_

_Amy: oh… ¿sabes que Hinata?...le diré que si…_- dijo esto levantando la mirada hacia el cielo…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras, Tails pasaba cerca de un restaurante, donde se encontraban Ino y Sakura, diciendo lo siguiente

_Ino: es genial, no hemos hecho que Sasuke deje a Amy, de hecho ¡Ya le pidió que fuera su novia!_

_Sakura: ¿¡Que?! Demonios, creo que ya es hora que Sonic se presente_

_Ino: pero… ¿y la cartita falsa?_

_Sakura: pues…mira, no lo se, pero creo que mejor la haremos después de que Amy y Sasuke se hagan novios y así, poner en practica el plan_

_Ino: ¡WUAU SAKURA! Tienes una mente tan macabra_

_Sakura: lo se…JAJAJAJAJAJA_

_Ino: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA_- en eso, Tails se fue corriendo hacia la casa de Sonic para advertirlo de que Amy y Sasuke estaban a punto de ser novios

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras, en las afueras de Konoha, estaba Eggman, Rouge y Shadow, planeando un plan **(yo: .___. Chido eh XDD)** para como hallar a Sonic

_Eggman: entonces Shadow ¿la última vez que viste a Sonic estaba peleando contra un tal Orochimaru?_

_Shadow: si, y el tiene amenazada la aldea de destruirla_

_Eggman: pues veras, buscaremos al tal Orochimaru y haremos alianzas con el, y así, mientras el y yo destruimos Konoha, tú y Rouge buscaran a Sonic y lo eliminaran_

_Rouge: me parece un gran plan pero…_

_Shadow: ¿pero que Rouge?_

_Rouge: pero ¿Dónde encontraremos al tal Orochimaru?_

_Eggman: pues si tiene amenazada la aldea, pues cuando llegue a las afueras de la aldea, conversaremos con el y lo ayudaremos_

_Shadow: (pensativo)_

_Eggman: ¿estas de acuerdo Shadow?_

_Shadow: oh… (Regresa) si, supongo…_

_Rouge: entonces… ¿Qué haremos?..._

_Eggman: (levanta las manos) pues nada más que esperar a Orochimaru y por fin, sacar a Sonic e nuestros planes_- lo dijo con una risa malvada y Shadow y Rouge se le quedaron viendo con cara de miedito…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tails llegó corriendo a casa de Sonic, tocando muy fuerte la puerta. En eso, se dio cuenta que el no se encontraba. Tenía que advertirle a Sonic, si tanto quería a Amy, tenia que dejarse ver

Mientras, Sakura e Ino estaban ya planeando la carta falsa. Escribían cosas verdaderamente fuertes, haciendo lo peor posible

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En eso, Amy y Sasuke estaban caminando por el parque, no se habían dicho ni una sola palabra, hasta llegar a un enorme cerezo. Se sentaron mientras veían hacia lo que tenían enfrente

Pero justamente, casi cerca de allí, se encontraba Sonic, no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba

En eso, Sasuke rompió el hielo

_Sasuke: ¿y entonces…cual es tu respuesta…?_

_Amy: (voltea a verlo) ¿oh…? A este (choca sus dedos) pues veras…lo he pensando muy bien y entonces…_

_Sasuke: ¿y entonces que? (nervioso)_-en eso, Amy se levantó y se puso enfrente de Sasuke, levanto la cabeza hacia casi chocar su cara con la de el, lo cual, lo puso algo sonrojado

-_…si…si quiero ser tu novia…_- en eso, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sasuke, Amy se sonrojo un poco…los dos se acercaron lentamente, cerraron sus ojos…dieron su primer beso…

…y Sonic fue testigo de todo…

**

* * *

BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (??????) JA! Como les dije al principio que tengo problemillas en el cole, quizá y no les traiga el sig. Cap. bueno, también échenle la culpa la lenta de mi PC y a mi weba XDDD okey, los dejare con las ñañaras XD y si quieren saber que sucede ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**


	17. ¡y los chismosos no faltaron!

**Hi gente XD veo que les esta gustando mi fic mas y mas y mas XDDDD okey, tengo ganas de vengarme de alguien que le hizo daño a alguien que quiero mucho o.ó ¡EICHEEEEL! ¡LA DEATH NOTE! XDDD okey no, así que ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**

Después de algunas horas en Konoha, Naruto quería hacer un poco feliz a Sonic, sin saber lo que había pasado.

Naruto estaba llegando a la casa de Sonic

_Naruto: ¡SONIC! ¡VAMOS A COMER RAMEN Y A HACER TRAVESURAS! (tono burlón)_

_Sonic: ¡NO! (tono triste)_

_Naruto: (sorprendido) ¿eh? ¿Sonic? ¿Qué sucede?_

_Sonic: no, nada…_

_Naruto: (preocupado) Sonic (toca el picaporte) perdón pero debo de entrar para saber que… (Abre la puerta) te sucede…_

_Sonic: (llorando) ¿Qué quieres?_

_Naruto: ¿Por qué lloras Sonic? ¿Por Amy? Oh ya no pasara nada entre ella y Sasuke, vámonos, vámonos a divertirnos anda, este será el día mas genial de tu vida_

_Sonic: (lo interrumpe) ¡NO!...no, no…este es el día más triste de mi vida…_

_Naruto: (se acerca a el) ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_Sonic: es que hace horas…estaba en el parque cerca de aquí ¿verdad? Es que, estaba algo desesperado por lo que sucedía, fui a tomar aire y… y entonces…_

_Naruto: ¿Qué sucedió Sonic?_

_Sonic: vi…a Amy…con…con…_

_Naruto: ¿Sasuke…?_

_Sonic: dándose un beso…en los labios_

_Naruto: ¡¿QUE?! (Da un brinco) ¡¿Cómo ES POSIBLE?! (Se enoja) ¡ESO ES VERDADERAMENTE!... ¡AH NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡DEVERAS!_

_Sonic: pero creo que si puede ser…_

_Naruto: oh no…pero...eso no pude ser Sonic..._

_Sonic: pero si...de todas maneras...Amy es feliz sin mí... (Agacha la mirada)_

_Naruto: pero Sonic…_

_Sonic:(levanta la cabeza y se para) ¡pero es la verdad! ¡Ella se ve más feliz junto a Sasuke! ¿Y sabes por que?_

_Naruto: Sonic por favor (pone cara de desagrado) _

_Sonic: ¡¿Sabes por que?!_

_Naruto:_ _esta bien... ¿por que Sonic? ¿Por que Amy es más feliz con Sasuke?_

_Sonic: (levanta el tono de voz) ¡por que yo nunca le había hecho caso! ¡Por que yo solo la ignoraba! ¡Y ella hacia todo lo posible para llamar mi atención! ¡Y jamás le hice caso! ¡Nunca!_

_Naruto: Sonic tranquilízate (preocupado)_

_Sonic: ¡NO! ¡Es que todo eso es la verdad! ¡Y ahora llegó Sasuke! ¡El si le hace caso y no la ignora como yo! y por eso...por eso ella es más feliz... (Se deja caer al sofá)_

_Naruto: Sonic…no te sientas mal…Sonic, por favor…vamos, hay que salir un rato para que te sientas mejor_

_Sonic: no gracias…de todas maneras…no creo que e vuelva a sentir mejor…_- aunque Naruto trato de hacerlo reír o ponerlo feliz, nunca lo pudo hacer. La verdad…Sonic estaba muy dolido por lo que le sucedió…

----------------

Al día siguiente, Naruto comía Ramen cuando llegaron Tails y Knuckles

_Tails: Hola Naruto_

_Knuckles: Hola_

_Naruto: Hola…_

_Knuckles: ¿te ves pensativo? ¿Qué te sucede?_

_Naruto: es que…ayer Sonic estaba llorando…_

_Knuckles y Tails: (levantan la voz preocupados) ¡¿POR QUE?!_

_Naruto: es que, quería animarlo un poco por lo de Amy y Sasuke, pero en realidad, creo que no volverá animarse_

_Tails: ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_Naruto: es que…Sonic…ayer andaba por el parque cuando…_

_Knuckles: ¿Cuándo que Naruto?_

_Naruto: vio a Amy y a Sasuke besándose _

_Knuckles y Tails: (gritan) ¿¡QUEEEEEEE?!_

_Tails: ¡NO! __¡NO ES POSIBLE!_

_Naruto: pero, como dijo Sonic ayer, si, si es posible_

_Knuckles: la culpa la tiene Sonic_

_Naruto y Tails: ¡¿YA VAS A EMPEZAR?!_

_Knuckles: pues también, desde que se veían juntos Amy y Sasuke, le dijimos que se dejara aparecer, pero no lo hizo por hacerles caso a "Ino-Puerca" y "frente de marquesina"_

_Tails: pero acuérdate que el tenia miedo que Amy lo rechazara_

_Knuckles: ¡Por favor! ¡Nomas mira! Cuando creíamos que Sonic estaba muerto, Amy enfade y enfade y enfade con Sonic, meses atrás ya aquí en este planeta, aun enfade y enfade y viendo visiones de que Sonic se encontraba aquí, después, aun después de que ella y Sasuke se hicieran amigos, ella dijo que vio a Sonic después de la golpiza que le dio ese tipo de la lengua de 7 metros y ½, a ver ¿ustedes creían que Amy había olvidado a Sonic?_

_Naruto y Tails: pues…pues no…_

_Knuckles: ¿entonces?_

_Tails: pero Sonic no tiene toda la culpa…_

_Naruto: bueno, el caso es que Sonic sufre por que…_-en ese mismo instante, estaba pasando Gai por el trió de muchachos cuando escuchó a Naruto decir esto -_…por que Amy y Sasuke son novios, oficialmente novios…_

_Gai: ¡¿Qué acabas de decir Naruto?!_

_Naruto: ¡nada!_

_Gai: (emocionado) ¡¿Qué Sasuke y Amy son novios oficiales?! ¡OH ESTO DEBE DE SABERLO TODA LA ALDEA! (se va corriendo)_

_Naruto: ¡ESPERA!_

_Tails: ¡OYE! _

_Knuckles: ¡TARADO! ¡ESPERAE IDIOTA!_

-----------------

Gracias a Gai sensei, aproximadamente 2 minutos después, toda la aldea sabia que Amy y Sasuke eran novios

_Gai: ¡oigan! ¡¿Adivinen que?!_

_Neji, TenTen y Rock Lee: ¿Qué?_

_Gai: ¿se acuerdan de Amy? ¿La muchachita que se parece a Sakura?_

_Neji, TenTen y Rock Lee: si_

_Gai: ¡PUES ELLA Y SASUKE SON NOVIOS OFICIALES!_

_Neji: … ¿eso es todo? .__._

_TenTen: pues, para mi, hacen bonita pareja Amy y Sasuke_

_Rock Lee: ¡OH GRACIAAAS AMYYY! (tono galán) ahora si conquistare el corazón de Sakura (los ojos se vuelve corazones) ¡DEBEN DE SABERLO LOS DEMAS! (se va corriendo)_

------------------

Mientras, estaban Shikamaru y Choji comiendo sushi cuando llegó Rock Lee desesperado

_Rock Lee: ¡ADIVINEN QUE!_

_Shikamaru: ¿Qué te pasa Rock Lee?_

_Rock Lee: ¡QUE AMY Y SASUKE SON NOVIOS OFICIALES!_

_Shikamaru: ¿¡Como?! ¿A poco ellos ya son novios?_

_Choji: uy si que no se la va a acabar la Ino si se entera_

_Rock Lee: y lo mejor… ¡Hare de Sakura mi amor! (ojos de corazón) oh siempre he deseado que este momento llegara al fin…_

----------------

Mientras, se encontraban Kakashi, Jiraya y Kurenai hablando sobre los alumnos, cuando llegó Gai corriendo

_Gai: ¡OIGAN! ¡¿ADIVINEN QUE!?_

_Kakashi: Gai, si me propondrás un reto, sabes muy bien que te venceré (seguro de si mismo)_

_Gai: (pensando) presumido grrr (deja de pensar) ¡eso no! _

_Kurenai: pues dilo ¿Qué sucede?_

_Gai: ¡que el alumno estrella de Kakashi: Sasuke YA TIENE NOVIA!_

_Jiraya: oh… ¿eso es todo?_

_Gai: ah por favor, ¡ese es un chisme buenísimo!_

_Kakashi: me parece que lo único bueno que tienes es andar rumorando chismes_

_Gai: ah por favor, te aseguro que tu también te gusta hacer chismes_

_Kakashi: (mirada maliciosa) claro que me gusta oírlos, pero no hacerlos, por eso yo no estoy de tu nivel (mirando hacia el cielo)_

_Gai: (a punto de estallar) ¡! ¡ALGUN DÍA DE ESTOS TE VENCERE!_

_Kakashi: (volteándolo a ver) ya lo veremos Gai, ya lo veremos…_-en eso, Gai empezó a decir de nuevo uno de esos largos y ridículos discursos de que vencería a Kakashi algún día de su vida, pero sabía muy bien que ese era un sueño lejano…mas bien…una Utopía que jamás se haría realidad…

------------------

Mientras, aun seguirá Rock Lee rumorando, esta vez, lo hizo al equipo de Kurenai sensei

_Rock Lee: ¿¡ADIVINEN QUE?!_

_Kiba: ¿Qué sucede Rock Lee? ¿Por qué tan contento?_

_Akamaru: ¡waauuuf! ¡Waaauuuf!_

_Rock Lee: ¡QUE AMY Y SASUKE SON NOVIOS OFICIALES!_

_Hinata: oh…entonces le dijo que si…_

_Kiba: ¿Hinata? ¿Ya sabias sobre esto?_

_Hinata: oh (choca sus dedos) es que, me haye a Amy en el parque…y me dijo que le diría que si a Sasuke…_

_Rock Lee: Hinata…eso me lo hubieras dicho antes… ¡PARA PONERME MÁS FELIZ! ¡YA QUE CONQUISTARE A SAKURA!_

_Shino: pero ¿Qué no se supone que es malo decir rumores?_

_Rock Lee: no es un rumor, es un chisme (enorme sonrisa)_

_Shino: .-._

------------------

y así fue el rumor, llegando a cada rincón de toda Konoha…¡Hasta llegar a los oídos de Ino y Sakura!

_Rock Lee: (llega con Ino y Sakura) Sakura…perdona lo que te diré…_

_Sakura:… ¿Qué cosa Lee?_

_Rock Lee: es que…me entere de algo que de seguro te dolerá el corazón…_

_Sakura: ¿Qué…que cosa Rock Lee?_

_Rock Lee: es que, me entere que Amy, la niña que se parece mucho a ti y Sasuke, el chico del que estabas total y completamente enamorada…son novios oficiales…_

_Sakura e Ino: ¿¡?! (Furiosas al límite)_

_Rock Lee: pero no llores Sakura, estoy aquí con los brazos abiertos (abre los brazos) para consolarte y decirte que_-en eso, Sakura e Ino tiraron a Rock Lee a lo mas lejano posible, corriendo directamente a la casa de Sonic

Rock Lee acabó tirado, todo golpeado a casi en las afueras de Konoha, cuando se dijo

…_.oh…dicen que si te pegan las chicas…es por que te quieren mucho… ¡entonces Sakura me quiere muchisisimo! Oh la adoro _–y diciendo esto, dejo caer su cabeza a la tierra con una boba pero tierna sonrisa

**._.U XD okey, veo que son demasiados chismoso Gai y Rock Lee, nunca se confíen en ellos, ya que lanzaran tu secreto en menos de 5 minutos XDDDD así que si les gusto ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**


	18. Romance,dolor y un perdedor en Konoha

**HI GENTE! XDDD okey, aquí les sigo con el fic, espero que les este gustando, ya que se pondrá mas genial (: okey, si les esta gustando ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE EICHEL n_n…)**

Aun después de algunos minutos, Gai seguía con su sueño guajiro de que podía vencer a Kakashi, hasta que se le ocurrió algo

_Gai: ¡muy bien Kakashi! Quizá tú me hayas ganado en los retos_

_Kakashi: y si_

_Gai: pero ahora te propongo un reto_

_Kakashi: (lo interrumpe) en el que te ganare obviamente_

_Gai: ¡CALLATE! En donde cualquiera de los dos…podría ganar_

_Kakashi: tu sabes muy bien que te he ganado en todo, en caminatas, maratones, natación…_

_Gai: ¡CALLATE PRESUMIDO! Pero este de seguro cualquiera de los dos ganaría…_

_Kakashi: dime tú propuesta…_

_Gai: (apunta y pone el dedo justo enfrente de Kakashi) ¡JA! ¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS!_

_Kakashi: ¿Qué?... (Casi burlándose)_

_Gai: el que pierda, tendrá que hacer….eh… (Pensativo) ¡VA A DAR 500 VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DE TODITIDA KONOHA EN UN PIE!_

_Kakashi: (suspira) ay Gai…_

_Gai: ¡ES UNA PROMESA!_

_Kakashi: (se para enfrente de el) muy bien Gai…si tu lo dices…_-en eso, Kakashi se puso enfrente de el, Gai le lanzó una mirada maliciosa y asesina mientras Kakashi seguía en su estado de tranquilidad, y en eso, empezó el reto -_¡PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJERAS!_-

---------------

Mientras, Ino y Sakura llegaron corriendo a casa de Sonic, este aun deprimido

_Ino y Sakura: (furiosísimas) ¡SONIC!_

_Sonic: (deprimido) ¿que quieren?_

_Ino y Sakura: ¡QUEREMOS SABER ALGO QUE NOS DIJO ROCK LEE!_

_Sonic: ¿que? ¿Que Amy y Sasuke son novios?_

_Ino: ¡Espera!... ¿Tu ya lo sabias?!_

_Sonic: (baja la mirada) De hecho, fui el primero en enterarme..._

_Ino: ¡¿Y POR QUE NO NOS DIJISTE NADA?!_

_Sonic: (voltea a verlas) Es que...he visto a Amy mucho más feliz sin mí y..._

_Ino: ¡SONIC! ¡NO SIGAS CON EL MISMO DISCURSO DE SIEMPRE!_

_Sakura: Tiene razón... ¿y como fue que te enteraste?_

_Sonic: Es que...es...no...No se como describirlo..._

_Ino: (desesperada) ¡PUES A FUERAZ DEBES DE...!_

_Sakura: Ino, cálmate...Dinos Sonic..._

_Sonic: es que, con lo que vi...es obvio que hace creer que los dos son novios... (Baja más la mirada)_

_Sakura: ¿Qué…que sucedió Sonic?..._

_Sonic: es que a los dos…los vi…be…dándose un beso…en los labios_

_Ino: (estalla) ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡COMO QUE?! ¡AY SAKURA! ¡YO CREO QUE DEBEMOS DE ECHAR A CABO EL PLAN!_

_Sakura: si…pero mejor en estos momentos no…_

_Ino: ¿Por qué?_

_Sakura: ¿Qué no ves lo triste que se ve Sonic? (lo abraza)_

_Ino: pues…es verdad… (Se acerca a Sonic) lo siento… (Lo abraza)…_-aunque intentaron, como Naruto, hacer aunque sea, un poquito mas feliz a Sonic, era casi imposible

------------------

Al día siguiente, Naruto siempre se sentaba a comer ramen, lo malo, era que ya no lo disfrutaba como antes, ya que no era fácil ver a un amigo así

En eso, llegó Rock Lee, sin sentir tristeza ni nada de ello, ya que quería poco a poco conquistar el corazón de Sakura  
_Rock Lee: Naruto…hoy es un día verdaderamente bello ¿no crees?_

_Naruto: no lo creo Lee_

_Rock Lee: (confuso) ¿por que dices eso?_

_Naruto: es que es Sonic...el esta muy triste ya que parece que Amy lo olvido por completo_

_Rock Lee: bien...supongo que debería de haber tristeza en todo este rollo de amor, pero al menos, hare que… (Mira hacia otro lado y grita) ¡GAI SENSEI!_- Gai…como siempre…había perdido contra Kakashi y ahora tenia que cumplir su castigo…

_Gai: hola Lee (cansado y parado en un pie)_

_Rock Lee: ¡GAI SENSEI! (le salen lagrimas…de cascada .__.) ¡¿PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!_

_Gai: pues veraz, nuevamente reté a Kakashi y creo que tengo la maldita suerte de ser siempre el perdedor…_

_Rock Lee: ¡OH GAI SENSEI! __¿¡PERO QUE RETO TE PROPUSO?!_

_Gai: más bien yo le reté a algo en el que yo podía haber ganado _

_Rock Lee: ¡OH GAI SENSEI! __¿¡QUE LE RETASTE?!_

_Gai: pues a Piedra, papel o tijeras…y veo que yo…perdí_

_Naruto: (apuntándolo y burlándose) ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿¡ES QUE TU SENSEI JAMAS APRENDERA QUE EL MIO ES INVENCIBLE?!_

_Rock Lee: ¡NO TE BURLES NARUTO! No es gracioso (llora)_

_Naruto: pues para mí si (sonrisa picara)_

* * *

Mientras, en un lugar muy lindo de Konoha, se encontraban Sasuke y Amy juntos, parecía que nada iba a arruinar el amor que se tenían ellos dos…

Pero estaba cerca de allí…Rouge…y ella era capaz de hacerle cuadritos la vida de Amy…

_Rouge: muy bien, ya que Eggman me pidió que le trajera la comida, ya que se acabaron las provisiones y a Shadow no quiso molestarse en ir a la aldea "disimuladamente" a ir por provisiones, pero no…el muy emo de Shadow no quiso y ahora me veo aquí, que de seguro (mira de lejos a Amy y a Sasuke) ¡esperen un momento! …(mirada maliciosa) ¿esa muchacha de halla no es Amy? (ríe) ahora si disfrutare haber venido a aquí…_- Rouge estaba a punto de hacerle lo mismo a Amy en Mobius, cuando un chiflido

_Jiraya: ¡WORALE! ¡Que muchachita tan bonita como esa que ven mis ojos!_

_Rouge: (sorprendida) ¡oh! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te refieres a mí?!_

_Jiraya: pues eres la única muchachita bonita que ando viendo… (Mirada pervertida)_

_Rouge: ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!_

_Jiraya: no quiero… (Le mira el busto)_

_Rouge: (se tapa) ¡¿QUE ME ANDAS HUSMEANDO!?_

_Jiraya: no nada…solo veo que a ti te resalta mucho la…"pechonalidad"_

_Rouge: O_O ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!_

_Jiraya: oh vamos…por favor, aunque te sobresale algo de "pechonalidad" veo que me gusta mucho_-al decir eso, Rouge se ofendió y en ese momento grito -_¡A MI NADIE ME ANDA DICIENDO COSAS DE MI "PECHONALIDAD"!_-y en eso, le tiro un golpe que al igual que Rock Lee, lo mandó hacia el otro lado de la aldea

_Rouge: grrr nadie, a excepción de Eggman, me había dicho así en mi vida, ¡oh mejor le hago difícil la vida a Amy en otro rato!_-diciendo esto, se fue furiosísima de la aldea

Mientras, se encontraban Sasuke y Amy, los dos sentados, Amy estaba recostada en Sasuke mientras los dos veían las nubes pasar

_Amy: que bonito esta el día hoy_

_Sasuke: si…igual que tu, bonita_

_Amy: (se sonroja) oh…que lindo eres… (Sonríe)_

_Sasuke: Amy…_

_Amy: ¿si Sasuke?_

_Sasuke: me siento mas feliz si tu estas aquí, a mi lado (le acaricia la mejilla)_

_Amy: yo también…si tu estas aquí…soy muy feliz…_-dijo esto abrazándolo muy feliz

--------------

Mientras, volvía Rouge, enfadada al extremo, llegando a la nave de Eggman

_Eggman: ¿¡Rouge?! ¡¿Por qué tan enojada?! ¡¿Y las provisiones?!_

_Rouge: si quieres tanto las provisiones ¡VE TÚ MISMO POR ELLAS! (se va enojada)_

_Eggman: ¿Ah que sucedió allá?_

_Rouge: pues sucedió que estaba en esa aldea, y que mis ojos ven a Amy con un muchacho bien lindo, así que la iba a poner celosa, se me ocurrió justo en ese momento, ¡PERO AL TRATAR DE IR CON ELLA! ¡UN TIPO LLEGÓ Y ME LANZO PIROPOS!…incómodos…_

_Eggman: (confundido) ¿Incómodos? ¿Como?_

_Rouge: es que ese tipo, dijo que me resaltaba mucha "pechonalidad" y ¡me ofendí mucho que…!_

_Eggman: (ríe)_

_Rouge: ¿¡De que te ríes Eggman?!_

_Eggman: es que…es la verdad Rouge…te resalta mucha "pechonalidad" como dijo aquel tipo ese_

_Rouge: (se enfurece) ¡¿QUE?!_

_Eggman: bueno, esta bien…ya dime ¿y que mas te dijo ese…?_- pero al igual que Jiraya, Rouge golpeó a Eggman y como a Jiraya, lo lanzó al otro lado de la aldea

Al escuchar el golpe, Shadow salió

_Shadow: ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?_

_Rouge: (mirada asesina)_

_Shadow: ¿Qué? ¿Ahora que hice?_

_Rouge: (se pone frente a el y le grita) ¡SI SE TE OCURRE DECIR ALGO SOBRE MI, TE IRA MUY PERO MUY MAL!_

_Shadow: .___. No tengo razones para hacer eso _

_Rouge: (lo deja) ¡grrr estoy tan furiosa!_

_Shadow: (voz baja)…siempre estas furiosa…_

**._.U XDDD espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, demonios, habrá muchas "pervecidades" de Jiraya hacia Rouge y Tsunade XDDDD okey, espero que les haya gustado y si es así ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATHNOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**


	19. El secuestro de Amy D

**Hi genteeeeeeeee!!! ANDO ENFERMA TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT por esa razón me he tardado tanto DX okey, ignórenme y sigan leyendo el fic XDDD y DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…) Duda: ¿seria genialoso que hiciera una versión Atrévete a Soñar (patito feo) combinado con Sonic? ¿OwO? XD okey no XD**

* * *

Días después en Konoha, Amy y Sasuke eran la pareja más feliz del mundo. Amy jamás había sentido algo así, ni siquiera por Sonic…aunque aun tenia la sospecha de que el seguía vivo…

…sin embargo, no todo seria color rosa, no todo seria felicidad entre ellos, ya que algo malvado sucederá…

Era un día normal, Amy estaba caminando entre las calles de Konoha, iba directo hacia casa de Sasuke. Escondido, siempre la miraba Sonic, suspirando de tristeza…pero ese día… estaba destinado para los dos…

Sonic la veía. Suspiraba por ella, la quería tanto pero tanto, pero tenia muchísimo miedo que lo viera, ya que creía que si lo veía, se enojaría con el y ya no le volvería a hablar, ese era su mas grande miedo desde que se encontraba en Konoha, de todas maneras, ella ya era mas feliz con Sasuke…

En eso, apareció Sakura e Ino, como si nada, se acercaron a ella

_Ino y Sakura: Hola Amy (sonrisa fingida)_

_Amy: oh…hola jeje…_

_Sakura: ¿Cómo estas? _

_Amy: bien y muy enamorada ji (sonrisa picara)_

_Ino: se nota…_

_Amy: bueno, yo me había entera que a ustedes dos les gustaba Sasuke ¿verdad?_

_Ino y Sakura: (se sorprenden y se quedan mudas)…eh…este…_

_Amy: bueno no importa, de cualquier forma, espero que no me odien por ser la novia de Sasuke_

_Ino: no no hay problema (sonrisa fingida)_

_Sakura: ¿Cómo que odiarte Amy? Eso seria demasiado tonto _

_Sakura Inner (la negra): ¡PERO AUNQUE SERIA DEMASIADO TONTO! ¡SI TE ODIO! ¡TU NO TENIAS NI TIENES EL DERECHO DE ROBARTE A MI SASUKE! ¡!_

_Ino: Ah de hecho, quisiéramos invitarte a comer a donde venden Ramen y Sushi y todo eso pues…_

_Amy: oh lo siento, es que, debo de ir con Sasuke_

_Sakura: ¡ah vamos! Yo creo que a esta hora Sasuke seguiría dormido _

_Ino: si, ¿Quién despertaría a as 9:00 AM en sábado?_

_Amy: pues creo que ustedes por que están despiertas a esta hora_

_Ino y Sakura: (nuevamente se quedan mudas y sin ideas)_

_Sakura Inner: Oh esta muchachita si es lista jm…_

_Ino: Bueno ¿no vas a venir con nosotras?_

_Amy: bueno, supongo…creo que tengo un poco de hambre, quizá podría venir con ustedes_-así Ino, Sakura y Amy fueron a comer juntas, Sonic no le pareció esta situación –_Ah supongo que estas dos le harán algo verdaderamente malo a Amy y eso no esta para nada bien… ¡debo de ir por ellas!_-en eso, Sonic salió de su escondite y se fue corriendo hacia ellas.

Pero en su camino, chocó con Sasuke

_Sasuke: ¿A dónde tan aprisa? (de buen humor) _**(yo: oh…que milagro que Sasuke este de buen humor ¡AL FIN!** **¬¬)**

_Sonic: ah este…estoy ocupado… (Se va corriendo)_

_Sasuke: ¡oye! ¿De pura casualidad…has visto a Amy?_

_Sonic: a… ¿Amy? ¡No! ¡No la he visto!_

_Sasuke: ¡Oh por cierto Sonic! Se que estas ocupado, pero necesito hablar contigo_

_Sonic:(se detiene) ¿Qué…que sucede Sasuke? _

_Sasuke: dime… ¿ella no sabe que estas tu aquí verdad?_

_Sonic: no… ¿Por qué?..._

_Sasuke: es que…ayer hablamos como siempre pero esta vez…hablamos de ti_

_Sonic: (nervioso) ¿de…de mi?...ah… ¿y de que hablaron…?_

_Sasuke: veras…_

Flash Back (o como se diga **¬¬)**

Estaban Sasuke y Amy, debajo del cerezo donde siempre andaban…esta vez…fue diferente su plática…

_Sasuke: dime Amy, antes de que te enamoraras de mí ¿te enamoraste de alguien más?_

_Amy: oh Sasuke… ¿ya te pondrás celoso?_

_Sasuke: no (ríe) enserio ¿no te habías enamorado de alguien más antes?_

_Amy: (voltea hacia el césped) pues…si…_

_Sasuke: ¿de quien?..._

_Amy: de alguien de mi especie (carcajada) bueno…es que…ese si era alguien especial para mi. Se llamaba Sonic, y pues…cuando lo conocí, yo jamás había sentido algo así, la verdad, creo que si me enamore de a deveraz de el, pero el de mi no… ¿o si? Bueno, quien sabe…pero…creo que nunca lo volveré a ver…_

_Sasuke: ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué tu estas aquí y el en tu planeta?_

_Amy: no, no es por eso, es que…el…se podría decir que era un héroe…ya que siempre combatía contra un tal Eggman, un malvado, haya en mi planeta, y la ultima pelea…fue terrible…_

_Sasuke: ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_Amy: es que…es muy confuso…pues veras…el iba a atacar a Eggman…y este…activo el caos control y… (Salen algunas lagrimas)… desapareció…_

_Sasuke: ¡Amy! ¡No llores! (la abraza) estoy seguro que Sonic…siga vivo…en alguna parte…_

_Amy: ¿de verdad…crees que el siga vivo?...pues había dicho Eggman que el Chaos Control lo había matado…_

_Sasuke: de seguro, solamente lo había dicho por fastidiarlos…estoy seguro…que el sigue vivo… (Abraza a Amy y en sus pensamientos dice)… y lo esta…_

_Amy: gracias Sasuke…pero de cualquier forma…estoy feliz contigo_

_Sasuke: y yo también contigo…_

_Amy: (se seca las lagrimas y suspira, tratando de reanimarse) a ver ¿y tu te has enamorado de alguien mas antes de mi?_

_Sasuke: ¡¿EH?!_

_Amy: jajajaja_

Fin Del Flash Back

_Sasuke: y eso me dejo confundido…ya que yo no sabia que Amy no tenia idea de que tu estas aquí…_

_Sonic: de hecho, me estoy ocultando de ella…_

_Sasuke ¿Por qué? (sorprendido)_

_Sonic: es que no se…siento que si ella me ve, después de tanto tiempo aquí…no se, que me grite, me rechace y que ahora, que en vez de que me siga queriendo…me odie esta vez…_

_Sasuke: Sonic, ayer estuvo a puntito de llorar por ti aunque ella y yo seamos novios… ¿y por que no te presentas ante ella?_

_Sonic: bueno, pues aparte de lo que dije, a ella la veo más feliz contigo…y no quiero que se arruine nada entre los dos_

_Sasuke: Sonic…esto para ti es demasiado confuso, pero gracias…se nota que la quieres mucho…_

_Sonic: (suspira) y si…bueno…solo dile que de seguro, que donde se supone que este yo, que de seguro la quiero…_

_Sasuke: esta bien… (Sonríe)_

------------------

Mientras, Naruto, Knuckles, Tails y Rock Lee estaban juntos, ya que Naruto los había llamado

_Knuckles: bien ¿Qué ocurre Naruto?_

_Tails: si, ando desesperado por saber que…_

_Naruto: pues verán, estoy planeando un plan_

_Knuckles: Ay Naruto (se pega la cabeza con la mano)_

_Naruto: ¿Qué?_

_Knuckles: nada síguele -____-U_

_Rock Lee: ¿Qué plan tienes en mente Naruto?_

_Naruto: pues verán, trataremos de que Amy y Sonic se vean, frente a frente, por que ya me canso que Sonic siempre ande depre y pensando lo peor si Amy lo viera_

_Tails: la verdad y si, es que, a veces, me da cuss-cuss a veces de ver así a Sonic_

_Rock Lee: ¿y cual es el plan?_

_Naruto: pues verán, Tails y Knuckles, van a sacar a Sonic de la cama y de la casa, disque, a dar "Un paseo" por Konoha, mientras Lee y yo vamos por Amy, diciendo que Sasuke quiere verla o que le daremos un regalo sorpresa…y de pura casualidad…nos encontraremos, y así, se le quitara el miedo a Sonic y ya será feliz (manos arriba)_

_Knuckles: bien, perfecto plan, pero el caso es que ¿Qué tal si reacciona mal Amy con Sonic y sea verdad la fobia que tiene Sonic?_

_Naruto: pues…oh no lo había pensado (pone la mano en el mentón) pues verán, yo y Lee le diremos a Amy cosas positivas de el y todo eso, mientras tu y Tails trataran de-_

_Knuckles: ¿y ella como sabrá que lo conocen ustedes?_

_Naruto: ah… ¡pues que Tails nos dijo sobre Sonic! ¡Ya! Ese es mi grandioso plan jeje (se pone las manos en la nuca y cierra los ojos)_

_Rock Lee: me parece bien, pero es que si Amy y Sonic se reencuentran, seria un grave problema para mí_

_Naruto: (abre un ojo) ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_Rock Lee: es que…si Amy y Sonic se reencuentran…lo mas seguro es que Amy termine con Sasuke…y si Sasuke esta soltero… ¡SAKURA SE VOLVERA A ENAMORAR DE EL Y NO TENDRE OPORTUNIDAD PARA CONQUISTARLA! (lagrimas de cascada)_

_Naruto: -__- no me parece tan grave eso…_

_Knuckles: ¡ya pues! ¿Cuándo iniciaremos el plan?_

_Naruto: (abre los ojos y se dirige a Knuckles) ¡Ahora mismo! Primero, tu y Tails vayan a casa de Sonic y nosotros iremos por Amy. Así que de una buena vez vayamos_-los cuatro muchachos salieron de casa de Naruto, nerviosos pero decididos a hacer feliz a su amigo Sonic

Pero al salir a la calle, Sonic iba con Naruto a pedir un consejo

_Sonic: hola chicos, oigan ¿puedo hablar a solas con Naruto?_

_Knuckles: luego Sonic (lo agarra del brazo) primero vamos a dar un paseo en Konoha_

_Tails: (lo agarra del otro brazo) si, ya que no conocemos toda la aldea, así que como tu has pasado mas tiempo que nosotros dos_

_Knuckles: ¡¿SIIIIIIII!? (carita chibi para convencerlo)_

_Sonic: (se zafa de los dos) ¡oigan! ¡Los dos se portan muy raros! ¿Qué sucede aquí?_

_Tails: ah nada, solo queremos dar un paseo contigo_

_Knuckles: (lo jala del brazo) ¡SI VAMONOS! ¡VAMOS A CONOCER AL PARQUE! (aun con carita chibi)_

_Sonic: ¡AH KNUCKLES! ¡Te portas demasiado raro conmigo, ya que tú no eres así! ¡Y aparte! ¡Esa cara da miedo!_

_Knuckles: ¡AH OYE! (cara amargada) ya me pusiste de mal humor ¡jm!_

---------

Mientras, Sakura, Amy e Ino paseaban casi cerca de las afuera de Konoha, Ino y Sakura les estaba empezando a agradar a Amy, cuando algo…verdaderamente malo…ocurrió…

_Ino: bueno…espero que sea de tu agrado nuestra compañía_

_Amy: ¡oh claro que si! ¡Es muy agradable estar con ustedes!_

_Sakura: (sonrisa NO fingida) ji, oye, actúas como si no tuvieras una amiga o algo así_

_Amy: la verdad, si, Cream y Chao, eran dos grandes amigos, pero tuvieron que quedarse allá en mi planeta ya que era demasiado peligroso que viniera, pues venimos a detener a un enemigo_

_Ino: rayos, hubiera sido genial haberlos conocido_

_Amy: la verdad y si_-en eso, algo oculto entre los arbustos las miraba al trió de muchachas, en especial, a Amy

_¿?: Jeje…espero que le guste esto a Orochimaru…jeje…_

_Sakura: (voltea al escondite) ¿¡escucharon algo?!_

_Amy: ¿Qué?..._-y en eso, ocurrió

_¿?: ¡JAJA! (atrapa a Amy) _

_Amy: ¡! ¡INO! ¡SAKURA! ¡AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡!_

_Ino: ¡AMYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_

_Sakura: ¡AAAAMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ¡¿QUE TE SUCEDE A TI?! ¡SUELTALAAA!_

_¿?: lo lamento Sakura…no puedo…aparte, ya me tengo que ir…pero solamente díganle a Sasuke y Tsunade de parte de Lord Orochimaru que si no hacen lo que pide Lord Orochimaru…la pobre vida de Amy ejem…se interrumpirá…_

_Amy: ¡¿Interrumpir?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA!? ¡AHHHH DEJAMEEEE IIIIIIIIIIR PORFAVOOOR !!!!!!!_

_¿?: Con su permiso señoritas, ya me tendré que ir ¡Oh! Es cierto (saca un papiro) denle esto a Tsunade por favor…señoritas… ¡Sayonara!_-y con eso, el desapareció en una nube de humo

_Ino: (llorando) ¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡No puede ser!_

_Sakura: ¡¿Por qué justo cuando me empezaba a agradar!? ¡¿Justo cuando nos hacíamos amigas?! ¡¿Por qué?! (Abraza a Ino estallando en lágrimas)_-

Era verdaderamente trágico: Amy fue secuestrada…y esa persona…era Kabuto… ¡que ahora seguía las órdenes de Orochimaru!

**

* * *

._.U XD okey, espero que les haya gustado este cap. de seguro los dejara con las ñañaras XD así que ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! (O SE LA VERAN CON LA DEATH NOTE DE EICHEL n_n…)**


	20. ¡otra vez se llevaron a Amy!

**Hiii genteee lindaaa :D perdonen por no seguirle, pero mi compu se había vuelto lenta y horrible D: pero ya creo que esta mejor :3 ugu espero que no me haya tardado tanto XD okey okey dejen reviews! :D o si no, Kira se los va a comer ewe XD**

_

* * *

Sonic: ¡YAAA! ¡KNUCKLES! ¡TAIILS! ¡Se están comportando demasiado raro ustedes dos!_

_Naruto: ¡Knuckles! ¡Tails! ¡Déjenlo!_

_Knuckles: pero y "el paseo" (haciendo señas, refiriéndose al plan)_

_Naruto: pues… (Confuso) dejen "el paseo" para después ¿Qué sucede Sonic?_

_Sonic: pues este…_-en eso, llego corriendo Jiraya

_Jiraya: ¡Muchachos! ¡Vengan! ¡Rápido!_

_Naruto: Sabio pervertido, no veremos a las chicas que se bañan en las cataratas si es lo que quieres _

_Jiraya: ¡NO!...bueno, aparte de ello, dice Tsunade que vayan rápido a la academia, que es una emergencia, y que si ven a Sasuke de paso, avísenle_

_Sonic: esta bien ¡Vamos!_

Al llegar con Tsunade, se encontraban Tsunade con Ino y Sakura, ella, llorando desconsoladamente e Ino, con una enorme cara de angustia.

_Sasuke: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sakura? ¿Por qué lloras?_

_Sakura: es que…pasó algo verdaderamente malo… (Solloza) _

_Sonic: ¿Qué sucede Sakura?_

_Sakura: es que…fuimos las dos con Amy, esta mañana, a desayunar rameen y…_

_Naruto: ¡¿Y NO ME INVITARON?_

_Knuckles: ¡cállate Naruto! ¿Y que paso?_

_Sakura: pues después, platicamos y la verdad, en ese momento, me empezaba a caer bien Amy, en serio…y luego, fuimos a caminar las tres y… (Estalla en lágrimas)_

_Sasuke: ¿Sakura? ¿Qué sucedió?..._

_Ino: algo muy malo… (Brotan lágrimas de sus ojos) _

_Sakura: Amy…fue secuestrada por Kabuto…_

_Sasuke y Sonic: ¡¿QUE! ¡¿Cómo?_

_Sasuke: no puede ser, Kabuto se supone que es nuestro aliado_

_Tsunade: es imposible… ¿pero por que la secuestraria?_

_Sakura: por que el…esta del lado…de…Orochimaru_-todos en ese momento se sintieron algo verdaderamente angustiados y nerviosos, Orochimaru atacaría de nuevo…sobre todo, el mas angustiado era Sonic

_Sonic: no, no, ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Debemos de salvarla! _

_Tsunade: tranquilízate Sonic, la salvaremos, solamente tenemos que pensar_

_Sonic: ¡¿Pero como? ¡¿Qué no recuerdan la ultima vez que Orochimaru trato así a Amy? ¡¿Qué tal si la trata peor…? (A punto de estallar en lágrimas)_

_Tsunade: Sonic, tranquilízate…solo hay que esperar que Orochimaru no le haga nada malo a Amy…eso seria demasiado horrible…_

_Sakura: (saca el papiro del bolso trasero que tiene) y…me dijo Kabuto que les diera esto…a ti y a Sasuke… (Le entrega el papiro a Tsunade)_-Tsunade abrió el papiro y lo empezó a leer. Al terminar de leerlo, se puso muy seria

_Tsunade: Orochimaru si que no se rinde nunca_

_Sakura: ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_Tsunade: aun quiere Orochimaru que Sasuke se una a el y todavía quiere tener problemas conmigo_

_Sasuke: (se enfada) no… ¡pero no es justo que secuestre a Amy! (golpea el escritorio con el puño de la mano)_

_Sakura: ¿y ahora que haremos?_

_Sonic: ¡IR A DONDE ESTE AMY! _

_Tsunade: por favor Sonic, trata de seguir con calma, no te servirá de nada desesperarte así_

_Sonic: ¡¿Cómo quieres que no me desespere!_

_Sasuke: no te preocupes, la salvaremos Sonic…la salvaremos…_

Mientras, a las afueras de Konoha, se encontraba Rouge paseando como siempre y espiando la aldea

_Rouge: me canse de esperar a Orochimaru ¿y que tal si no regresa? Oh yo misma lo buscare_-así que se fue directo a la nave de Eggman para poner un pretexto cuando escucho de lejos unas voces:

_Kabuto: ¡ya casi llegaremos!_

_Amy: ¡SUELTAME MALDITO!_

_Kabuto: oh lo siento querida, pero debo de llevarte con Orochimaru_

_Amy: ¡¿CON ESE TIPO! ¡NO! ¡NO VOLVERE A SOPORTAR SU MALDITA CARA DE NUEVO!_

_Kabuto: pues la soportaras_

_Amy: ¡No basta! ¡DEJAME IR! ¡AYUUUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_-Rouge se asustó, ya que creyó escuchar la voz de Amy

_Shadow: ¿Por qué tan seria?_

_Rouge: (lo voltea a ver) ¿eh? (pensativa)…no nada… (Se va)_

_Shadow: ¿eh? ¿Estas de mal humor conmigo?_

_Rouge: no es que…creo saber donde esta Orochimaru_

_Shadow: ¿ah si? ¿Dónde?_

_Rouge: (voltea hacia los arboles, tratando de ver si aun se veía Kabuto) ¡Sígueme!_-Rouge salió corriendo y Shadow fue detrás de ella

Ya en la noche, Kabuto y Orochimaru se encontraban en una pequeña choza en el bosque, Kabuto dejó a Amy dentro de una bolsa de tela mientras conversaba con Orochimaru

_Orochimaru: bien Kabuto, estoy orgulloso de ti_

_Kabuto: gracias Lord Orochimaru, pero ahora ¿Qué haremos con la niña?_

_Orochimaru: ¿dijiste la amenaza a las muchachitas que se encontraban con ella?_

_Kabuto: si_

_Orochimaru: bien ¿y les diste el papiro?_

_Kabuto: si_

_Amy: (desde la bolsa) ¡DEJENME SALIIIR!_

_Orochimaru: (la ignora) bien, tarde o temprano, vendrán, y cuando aparezca Tsunade, la matare ¿y tu que horas Kabuto?_

_Kabuto: raptar a Sasuke_

_Orochimaru: bien…así que solamente resta esperar_

_Kabuto: Lord Orochimaru ¿Qué haremos con la niña?_

_Orochimaru: si hay tiempo, la matamos, si no, déjala ir_-Amy, hacia lo posible para escapar, pero al escuchar eso, se angustio

_Amy: ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Matarme? ¡No! ¡Debo de escapar!_-sin embargo, todos los intentos de Amy para escapar eran inútiles, no podía abrir la bolsa

Mientras, cerca de allí, se encontraban Rouge y Shadow

_Shadow: (confundido) Rouge… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

_Rouge: aquí esta Orochimaru, el tal tipo que tu viste que destruirá la aldea_

_Shadow: pero ¿Por qué estamos afuera de su casa en vez de entrar y pedirle que nos ayude a destruir la aldea?_

_Rouge: tenemos que esperar, el tiene secuestrada a Amy y lo mas probable es que Sonic y los demás vayan por ella_

_Shadow: (atónito) ¡¿Orochimaru tiene secuestrada a Amy!_

_Rouge: (lo calla) ¡shhhhhhh! Nos podrá oír_

_Shadow: oye, pero…_

_Rouge: ¡espera! (se queda detenida)…creo que ahí vienen los demás…_

_Shadow: escondámonos en los arbustos_-los dos fueron corriendo a esconderse, creyendo que Sonic, Naruto y los demás…pero no era así…

_¿?: Espero que a senpai le guste lo que le de, así para que este orgulloso de mi_

_Rouge: ¿de quien demonios es esa voz?_

_Shadow: shhh calla_

_Orochimaru: muy bien Kabuto, así que mejor será que vuelvas a Konoha, pero esta vez, iré contigo_

_Kabuto: muy bien Lord Orochimaru-_en eso, los dos salieron. Y en eso, esa persona misteriosa se dijo a si misma

_¿?: ugu que bien, ya salieron-_en eso, se metió a la choza y empezó a ver que había. En eso, vio una bolsa que brillaba mucho, la abrió y era una verdadera sorpresa: había 4 esmeraldas chaos allí dentro

_¿?: ¡AH QUE GENIAL! ¡A Senpai le gustara esto mucho!-_en eso, vio la bolsa en la que estaba Amy, y sin pensarlo dos veces, dijo -_…esta también me la llevare..._-

Después, con los dos costales, se fue corriendo muy feliz y cantando Levan Polka **(una canción de Miku Hatsune XD)**. De lejos, lo vieron Shadow y Rouge

_Shadow: supongo que esos no eran los demás_

_Rouge: tienes razón Shadow, será mejor seguirlo_

_Shadow: si…espera…pero Orochimaru ya esta yendo a Konoha_

_Rouge: lo se, pero mejor será seguir a ese tipo que trae a Amy, podría ser peor que Orochimaru.-_en eso los 2 siguieron a ese tipo…que en realida…¡ERA TOBI!

**

* * *

JAJAJA XD espero que les haya gustado este cap. XD ya con Tobi en la historia, no me imagino que sucederá uwu XD dejen reviews o Kira se los va a comer :3**


	21. ¡Los Akatsuki y las Esmeraldas Chaos!

**Hiii! Espero que les haya gustado el cap. anterior :3 XD y si es así con este ¡dejen reviews! O Kira se los va a comer :3**

* * *

Unas horas después, llego muy contento Tobi a la base de los Akatsuki, muy contengo

_Tobi: ¡SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIII!_

_Deidara: ¿ahora que quieres Tobi?_

_Tobi: como soy un buen chico, quise darle a mi Senpai algo especial_-en eso, llegaron Konan y Pain

_Tobi: ¡Mira Senpai! ¡Mira!-_en eso, abrió la bolsa donde estaban las 4 Esmeraldas Chaos

_Konan: ¡miren eso! ¡Se parecen las otras 3 que hayamos Pain y yo!_

_Pain: es verdad eso Konan, creo que hiciste un excelente trabajo Tobi_

_Tobi: gracias jefe, pero si Deidara-Senpai esta feliz, yo también lo estoy_

_Deidara: uuuuhh Tobi, ¡nos harás ricos! ¿Y que hay en la otra bolsa? ¿Más monedas o más gemas como las que hallaste?_-en eso, Deidara soltó el cordón y la abrió desesperado: y en eso, salió Amy disparada con su mazo

_Amy: ¡PIKOO PIKOO HAMMNEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!_-y en eso, le dio un fuerte golpe a Deidara que lo mandó volando a estamparse a la pared

_Deidara: ¡! (Queda estampado contra la pared) ahh…auch…_

_Tobi: SENPAAAAAAAIII_

_Amy: ¿oh? ¿Qué lugar es este?_

_Tobi: (corre detrás de Deidara) ¡SENPAI! ¡SENPAI! ¡DESPIERTE SENPAI!_

_Deidara: ¡TOBI! ¡POR UN MOMENTO CREI QUE AL FIN HABIAS HECHO ALGO BUENO PARA NOSOTROS! ¡PERO AL FINAL NO! ¡¿COMO SE TE PUDO HABER OCURRIDO TRAERTE A UNA NIÑA ESTUPIDAMENTE HISTERICA Y AGRESIVA!_

_Amy: ¿Qué? Esperen… ¿Dónde estoy?_

_Tobi: ¡Perdone Senpai! ¡Pero creía que eran joyas y dinero para nosotros!_

_Konan: pequeña niña, estas en la organización Akatsuki_

_Amy: ¿Akatsuki?...mmm…no me suena ese nombre_

_Pain: ¿¡que? ¡¿Nunca has escuchado de nosotros?_

_Amy: pues no he tenido tanto tiempo aquí, además, yo soy de otro planeta como puedes ver…_

_Tobi: ¡PERO SENPAI! ¡NO SE ENOJE CONMIGO! ¡VUELVA A SER FELIZ COMO LO ESTABA ANTES!_

_Deidara: ¡¿FELIZ? (Le sale una de esas crucecitas rojas en la cabeza XD)_

_Pain: ¿entonces…de que planeta eres?_

_Amy: pues soy de Mobius jiji, pero necesito volver a la aldea de Konoha porque allí se encuentran mis amigos, y deben de estar muy preocupados por mi _

_Konan: ¿de…de Konoha?_

_Amy: si de Konoha_

_Deidara: ¡¿AH SABES QUE? ¡No quiero hablar contigo! (se levanta y se va)_

_Tobi: SENPAAAIII ESPEREEE (va detrás de el)_

_Pain: ¿y...por que estabas dentro de una bolsa?_

_Amy: es que…me habían secuestrado, y fue muy feo_

_Konan: ¿eh? ¿Quién te secuestro?_

_Amy: un imbécil totalmente horrible y con una lengua de 7 metros y ½_

_Konan y Pain: ¡¿OROCHIMARU?_

_Deidara: (entra otra vez a la habitación) ¡¿QUIERES DEJARME DE SEGUIRME TOBI?_

_Tobi: ¡ENSERIO DEIDARA SENPAI! ¡GOMENASAI! (Se le avienta a uno de los pantalones y empieza a rogarle) ¡GOMENASAI DEIDARA!_

_Deidara: ¡AHH ENFADOSO!_

_Tobi: SENPAI…SENPAI…;O;_

_Amy: Gomenasai Deidara y Tobi, fue mi culpa, creí que iba a ser ese Orochimaru y trate de atacarlo, sin imaginar que eras tú _

_Konan: y después de todo, Tobi si eres un buen chico, salvaste a esta chica de un secuestro_

_Tobi: ugu Tobi es un buen chico :3_

_Deidara: por ahora…(mirada asesina)_

_Amy: bueno, creo que debo de volver, aparte, escuche que Orochimaru atacaría a Konoha y debo de avisarle a todos antes de que (va hacia la puerta) vaya a pasar algo feo-_pero en eso, Amy se tropezó con la bolsa que tenia las Esmeraldas Chaos y cayó

_Amy: ¡auch! ¿Qué…? (Ve dentro de la bolsa) ¡LAS ESMERALDAS CHAOS!_

_Deidara: ¿Qué?_

_Amy: estas esmeraldas… ¡las necesito para volver a mi planeta! Oh…pero solo son 4…_

_Pain: ¿y cuantas necesitas?_

_Amy: 7…_

_Tobi: ¡no te preocupes! (agarra una bolsa de un estante) ¡aquí hay 3 más!_-en eso, las aventó hacia las otras esmeraldas, pero no fue nada bonito ese momento, Amy grito que esperara, pero fue algo tarde:

Al juntarse las 7 esmeraldas chaos, provoco un choque magnético y eso hizo que apareciera una gran luz

A lo lejos se pudo ver todo.

Shadow y Rouge, que iban en camino, la vieron

_Shadow: ¡Rouge! ¡Mira! (apunta)_

_Rouge: ¡¿eso no es el chaos control?_

_Shadow: demonios ¡vamos rápido!_

_Tails: (viendo por la ventana)… ¡SONIC! ¡NARUTO! ¡KNUCKLES!_

_Sonic: ¡¿Qué pasa Tails!_

_Tails: ¡miren! (apunta) (todos llegan a la ventana)_

_Sakura e Ino: ¡¿ohh que es eso?_

_Knuckles:…son las esmeraldas chaos…_

_Todos: ¡¿EH? ¡LAS ESMERALDAS CHAOS!_

Al detenerse la luz, todos tenían la cara tapada y se voltearon a verse todos

_Pain: … ¿Qué fue eso?..._

_Amy: fue el Chaos Control que hacen las esmeraldas chaos, o al menos una reacción entre ella… ¿oh que le pasa a Deidara? (apunta a el)_

_Deidara: (con la mirada al techo e inmóvil) estoy ciego…ahh estoy ciego…_

_Tobi: ¡SENPAI! ¡OH NO! ¡TODO ES MI CULPA! ¡WAAA!_

_Amy: quizá solo este encandilado, las esmeraldas chaos casi no hacen ningún daño, al menos como se usen estas_

_Konan: ¿entonces Deidara estará bien?_

_Amy: creo que si, y si no es así, las esmeraldas chaos también lo pueden hacer que vuelva a ver_

_Tobi: ¿escuchaste Senpai? ¡Volverás a ver!_

_Deidara: (recupera la vista) ¡ESTOY BIEN TOBI! ¡Y OTRA VEZ ES POR TU CULPA!_

_Tobi: ahh ;_;_

_Amy: no Tobi ¿eses tu nombre cierto?_

_Tobi: si… ;.;_

_Amy: es que, el… no sabia, así que no le echen la culpa_

_Deidara: bueno…sumimasen Tobi, _

_Tobi: estas perdonado Senpai (muy feliz)_

_Amy: bueno, eso fue algo raro, jeje, tengo que volver pues a Konoha y avisarles a mis amigos que podemos volver a nuestro planeta jeje, ¡arigatou!_

_Pain: esta bien…puedes irte…-_Amy salió algo nerviosa, con las esmeraldas chaos en una bolsa, iba caminado lentamente por el oscuro bosque cuando creyó escuchar su nombre

_¿?: ¿Amy? ¡Amy!_

_Amy: ohh…debe de ser mi imaginación…debo de seguir…_

_¿?: Amy ¡Amy! ¡AMY!_

_Amy: ¡WAAA! (se agacha y se tapa las orejas con las manos) ¿Quién…quien esta allí?_

_¿?: Amy, soy yo S-_

_Amy: ¡ay no! ¡Estoy volviendo a tener ilusiones como con Sonic! ¡Nononono!-_en eso, sintió que le agarraron del brazo, y en eso, dio un grito de "Terror"

_Amy: ¡!_

_Shadow: ¡Amy! ¡Soy yo! ¡Shadow!-_pero como Amy estaba muy nerviosa, no podía regresarse del trauma que aun seguía asustada

_Amy: ahh no quiero ver a Orochimaru…no quiero…no quiero no…_

_Shadow: ¡Amy! ¡Soy yo Shadow!_

_Amy: ¿ahh? (regresa del trauma) ¿Shadow? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Shadow: ¿Qué que hago aquí? ¡Vi la reacción de las esmeraldas chaos a lo lejos!_

_Amy: ¿ah? ¿Las Viste?_

_Shadow: si, y eso significa que podemos volver a Mobius, por cierto ¿lograste escapar de ese tal Orochimaru?_

_Amy: de hecho, uno me llevo a su clan, creyendo que había robado dinero o algo así, jajaja, pero fue genial, y lo mejor, ellos tenían las esmeraldas chaos, les dije que las necesitaba y me las dieron_

_Shadow: ¿a…así de fácil?_

_Amy: pues de hecho ya le habían causado problemas a ellos, sobretodo a un tal Deidara y un tal Tobi jaja…_

_Shadow: ¿entonces volveras a Konoha?_

_Amy: ¡si! ¡A decirles a Knuckles y Tails que ya podemos regresar a casa! (baja la mirada a la bolsa) y…quizá con esto pueda hacer que regrese Sonic…_

_Shadow: ¿eh? ¿Hacerlo regresar?_

_Amy: ¡sip! Sonic desapareció misteriosamente cuando Eggman falló al tratar de atacarlo, pero ahora con las esmeraldas chaos puedo hacer que vuelva ¡y que sea feliz otra vez!_

_Shadow: amm Amy, no es que quiera regar tu momento y todo eso Amy, pero creo que se te olvido que eras novia de Sasuke_

_Amy: ¿eh? ¡Ahh cierto! Oh…_

_Shadow: ¿Qué pasa?_

_Amy: es que…todo el rato que pase secuestrada había olvidado por completo a Sasuke y mas bien…empecé a pensar en Sonic…y creía que el era el único que podría salvarme…bueno, necesito volver a Konoha ¿vienes?_

_Shadow: ah si claro…_-en eso, los dos fueron camino a Konoha, en eso, Shadow se decía en sus pensamientos

_Shadow:(pensando) supongo que Amy aun no sabe que Sonic se encuentra aquí…aun así no debo de decírselo_

**

* * *

Kyaa! XD creo que esta historia se esta acercando al final XD solo unos10 Cap. y ya XD mentira XD pero creo que ya se acabara el fic uwu jaja aun así dejen reviews :D o Kira se los comerá owo XD**


	22. mi reencuentro contigo

**Hi! Espero que les haya gustado el fic! Y si es así ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! O Kira se los comerá n_n aquí va el 22 :D gomenasai por tardanza, muchas quinceañeras, salidas y demasiada weba y falta de inspiración XD Kira se los comerá si no dejan review :3**

* * *

En los Akatsuki, Pain y Konan quedaron pensativos al saber que Orochimaru iba a atacar Konoha, aunque se habían disculpado, Deidara aun seguía enojado con Tobi

_Tobi: Senpai ¿estas enojado conmigo?_

_Deidara: ¡ya que perdone Tobi!_

_Tobi: ¡¿pero aun sigues enojado?_

_Deidara: ¿¡AHH YA VAS A EMPEZAR! (Le sale otra crucecita roja en la cabeza XD)_

_Konan: ¿crees que deberíamos detener a Orochimaru?_

_Pain: no tengo idea, pero creo que eso estaría bien ya que nosotros somos los que deberíamos atacar las aldeas nosotros y no el_

_Konan: ese es un buen punto_

_Tobi: Senpai ;_;_

_Deidara: ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? (desesperación)_

_Konan: ¿entonces?_

_Pain: debemos de ir a ver si no ha llegado Amy y tratar de detener a Orochimaru_

_Tobi: SENPAAIII_

_Deidara: ME TIENES HARTOOO_

_Pain: ¡DEIDARA! ¡TOBI!_

_Deidara y Tobi: ¿si jefe?_

_Pain: ustedes irán detrás de Amy y nos ayudaran a detener a Orochimaru, avísenos si es Orochimaru si es el que decía ella _

_Tobi: ¡como digas jefe! (poniendo su mano en la frente como general)_

_Deidara: esta bien Jefe-_en eso, Deidara y Tobi salieron y trataron de ir hacia donde estaba Amy

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Después de algunas horas, Shadow y Amy se encontraron con Rouge, Amy les conto lo de Orochimaru y los Akatsuki y las Esmeraldas Chaos. Trataron de ir lo mas rápido a Konoha.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras, en Konoha. Sasuke, Jiraya y Rock Lee salieron de la academia, a ver si no había rastro de Orochimaru o Eggman…

…y justo cuando ya no había rastro de los tres, llegaron corriendo Amy, Shadow y Rouge llegaron entrando a la academia… Amy estaba desesperada por llegar y avisarle a Knuckles y Tails que había hallado las esmeraldas chaos…sin imaginarse la enorme sorpresa que se llevaría…

Arriba se encontraban Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Knuckles, Tails, Tsunade y Sonic desesperados…cuando escucharon los gritos de Amy

_Amy: ¡KNUCKLES! ¡TAILS! ¡KNUCKLES! ¡TAILS!_

_Sonic: ¡esperen! ¡¿Esa no es?_-en eso, Amy abrió de golpe la puerta y casi sin aliento, dijo _– ¡Knuckles! ¡Tails! ¡Jamás me creerán pero al fin halle las… ¡EHH! O_O-_en eso, vio con sus propios ojos a Sonic, allí sentado, tan sorprendida estaba que hasta tiro la bolsa con las esmeraldas, este, casi no podía contener la emoción, pero mas los nervios… ¿se habrá cumplido lo que el había querido…o se habrá cumplido su mas grande miedo?

_Naruto: (tapándose la cara con una mano) que no sea algo malo que no sea algo malo que no sea algo malo ¡PORFAVOR!_

_Amy: So-Sonic…e-¿eres tú?_

_Sonic: ¿Amy? ..._

_Tsunade: je… ¡creo que es mejor que los dejemos a solas!_

_Naruto: ¡Pero Tsunade!_

_Tsunade: ¡Vámonos! (tono y mirada asesina)_-en eso, Tsunade empujo a casi todos los que estaban en la habitación** (jojo me pegunto como BD)**. Dejando solos a Amy y a Sonic. En eso…el ambiente se puso algo tenso entre los dos

_Amy: Sonic... ¿por que nunca apareciste...?_

_Sonic: es que...es difícil explicarlo..._

_Amy: te escucho..._

_Sonic: es que...creía que...si apareciera...ibas a enojarte mucho conmigo y _

_Amy:(gritando) ¡pues fíjate que si lo estoy! ¡Baka! (da la espalda)_

_Sonic: ohh...gomenasai Amy... (Voltea a verla)_

_Amy: pero... ¿creías que...no iba a estar triste...por tu ausencia...? (tratando de no llorar)_

_Sonic: lo se...pero me daba miedo aparecer de la nada...y pues...creo que ya eres feliz con Sasuke..._

_Amy: no...Sonic... (Se da la vuelta y lo ve)_

_Sonic: ¿que?_

_Amy: es que...creía que Sasuke iba a ser como tu...pero me di cuenta que no...Aparte...iba a tener rivales..._

_Sonic: ¿rivales?_

_Amy: ...Sakura e Ino..._

_Sonic: oh jeje...eso es verdad..._

_Amy: cierto...pero Sonic...yo solamente te he estado esperando a ti y a nadie mas...es mas...creía aun que si estabas desaparecido...que yo sola con las esmeraldas chaos te iba a volver a encontrar..._

_Sonic: (sorprendido) es… ¿es en serio Amy? (se acerca a ella)_

_Amy: si…es que, todo el mundo decía que, que ya no vivías…y yo no lo creía-_dijo Amy, acercándose a el…aun trataba de contener las lagrimas…pero la sonrisa de Sonic traban de debilitarla… _-aun así…aun que este molesta por que…sabiendo que estaba aquí…no quisiste aparecerte…_-en eso, Sonic se acerco a ella, aun con esa sonrisa en el rostro…a pesar del miedo que sentía por dentro…

_Sonic: (nervioso) Amy...el hecho que no quise aparecerme frente a ti no significa que no te quiera..._

_Amy: ¿entonces...?_

_Sonic: es que en realidad te quiero, y yo como te veía ya tan feliz con Sasuke...por eso no me aparecí..._

_Amy: (tartamudeando) pero, pero_

_Sonic: Amy...no digas más... (La trata de abrazar)_

_Amy:(lo empuja) ¡Sonic! mientras estaba secuestrada...me había olvidado de Sasuke y de los demás por completo...y entonces..._

_Sonic: (sonríe) ¿Entonces?..._

_Amy: (se sonroja)...solo pensé en ti...en que me ibas a salvar...yo...solo pensaba en ti..._

_Sonic: (se acerca a ella)...Amy..._

_Amy: Y tal vez no tuve razón en que ibas a venir por mi lo se pero sabia que este día te iba a encontrar...y creía que iba a ser mas fácil ya que había hallado a las esmeraldas chaos y..._

_Sonic:(la abraza) Amy...solo...se muy bien que sentías todo eso por mi...y lo mejor...es que yo también siento lo mismo por ti..._

_Amy: ...Sonic..._

_Sonic: ...Amy..._-en eso, los dos se vieron a los ojos, sus corazones empezaron a latir rápidamente…y sus cabezas se fueron acercando **(a diablos, esto se esta poniendo demasiado cursi ****¬¬) **Amy se sintió algo nerviosa, los dos cerraron sus ojos y se fueron acercando…

_Amy: (lo empuja) ¡no! ¡Sonic!_

_Sonic: (confundido) ¿que? ¿Que pasa?_

_Amy:(tartamudea) es que...no se...me...me sentiré mal..._

_Sonic: ¿por que?..._

_Amy: es que...siento que no...Debemos de...besar...nos…_

_Sonic: ¿por que?_

_Amy: no se...quizá...tenga miedo..._

_Sonic: no te preocupes...todo va a estar bien..._

_Amy: ¿me...me lo prometes?..._

_Sonic:..Si Amy (la ve a los ojos)...te amo_

_Amy: (a punto de llorar)... ¡te amo!_

En eso, Sonic le pidió que cerrara sus ojos…ella los cerró algo tímidamente…su corazón no paraba de latir rápidamente…Sonic tomo su rostro levemente sonrojado…pero sabiendo que esto haría feliz a Amy y a el…así que lo acerco al suyo y en eso…

**

* * *

DAMN! BWAHAH XD tenia que subir este cap ya uwu y si se preguntan por que había tardado tanto, es por que no sabia como describir esto moe y cursi XD hasta que me ayudo mi nee Eichel! 83 XD dejen reviews para el siguiente cap.**


	23. Terminamos¡¿QUE!

**Hi! Este fic se va acercando al final owo XD rayos, me he tardado por que…. ¡ME HAN ROBADO LA DIGNIDAD! (?) es decir, volví a la escuela XD etto y por eso tardare mas en traerles capitulo XD dejen reviews o Kira se los va a comer**

* * *

En eso, Sonic le pidió que cerrara sus ojos…ella los cerró algo tímidamente…su corazón no paraba de latir rápidamente…Sonic tomo su rostro levemente sonrojado…pero sabiendo que esto haría feliz a Amy y a el…así que lo acerco al suyo y en eso…

…sus labios se juntaron al fin…ese beso…que ella espero…después de tanto tiempo…

…ese era un beso tan especial entre ellos dos, y solo con un beso, se pudieron entregar todo el amor que habían sentido ellos dos por tanto tiempo, incluso antes de llegar a Konoha…

...era tanto, tanto amor…que se tenían el uno al otro…

Pero en eso

_Sakura: ¡Sasuke-Kun! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Espera!_

_Sasuke: ¡no Sakura! ¡Debo de ver a Amy!  
Sakura: ¡NO! ¡SASUKE-KUN! ¡ESPERAA!_-gritaba Sakura para que Sonic y Amy los escucharan, pero ellos parecían que estaban sordos…aun seguían entrados en ese bello beso

_Sakura: ¡NO! ¡SASUKE-KUN! ¡NO PUEDES IR!_

_Sasuke: (volteando a verla) a ver ¡¿por que Sakura?_

_Sakura: es que…etto… ¡ESTA DORMIDA!_

_Sasuke: (viéndola raro) por favor Sakura, déjame ir con mi novia_

_Sakura: ¡NO SASUKE! ¡SASUKEEEE!_

_Sasuke: ¡SAKURA! ¡Pareces loca!_

_Sakura: ¡AHHH! ¡NO PUEDES IR ALLA!_

_Sasuke: a ver ¡¿Por qué Sakura?  
Sakura: por que… ¡Por que Amy le pego una enfermedad mientras estaba secuestrada!_

_Sasuke: pues con mayor razón debo de ir a verla-_Sasuke estuvo a punto de tocar el picaporte cuando Sakura se puso en medio de Sasuke y la puerta

_Sakura: pe-pero esa enfermedad es muy contagiosa Sasuke, y no seria nada bonito que te enfermaras, se contagia por el aire y créeme…es horrible y asqueroso…_

_Sasuke: Sakura, por favor…eso no puede existir…_

_Sakura: ¡entonces ¡¿Por qué Amy lo tiene?_

_Sasuke: ¿me estas ocultando algo Sakura?_

_Sakura: eh…etto…noo ¡NARUTO!-_en eso, llego corriendo Naruto

_Naruto: ¿Qué sucede?_

_Sakura: (empujando la puerta) ¿verdad que Amy tiene una enfermedad rara y extraña que se contagia fácilmente por el aire y que aparte, esta dormida? (guiña el ojo sin que Sasuke la vea)_

_Naruto: OH SI ¡no te recomiendo que entres Sasuke! ¡Deveraz!_

_Sasuke: presiento que ustedes dos me quieren ocultar algo_

_Naruto: ¡ahh debes de ir con Tsunade! ¡Creo que están planeando el plan para detener a Orochimaru!_

_Sasuke: ¡pero debo de ir a ver a Amy!_

_Naruto: ¡vamos Sasuke! ¡Vayamos con—_-en eso, Naruto lo empezaba a jalar del brazo, tratando de alejarlo de allí, cuando Sasuke lo empujo y dijo:_-¡YA ESTUVO BUENO! ¡Veré a Amy!-_en eso, Sasuke fue directo a la puerta, Sakura se puso nerviosa y toco la puerta muy fuerte para que la escucharan, Sasuke agarró a Sakura y la aventó, agarró el picaporte y lo giro. Abriendo de golpe la puerta, pero al ver lo que había detrás de esta, no lo pudo creer:

_Sonic:(abrazando a Amy) ¿estas bien Amy?_

_Amy: e…eso creo… (Lo ve a los ojos)_

_Sasuke: ¿Amy?_

_Amy: (se asusta y siente miedo) ¡SASUKE-KUN!_

_Sasuke: ¿Qué?... ¿que esta pasando aquí?_

_Amy: Sasuke-kun, p-puedo explicarlo, es que…_

_Sasuke: si ya lo se…me contaron Sakura y Naruto_

_Sonic y Amy: ¿¡QUE?_

_Sasuke: ¿te sientes bien Amy? ¿Estas bien?_

_Amy: perfectamente Sasuke…pero… ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_Sasuke: es que, Sakura me dijo que estabas enferma_

_Amy: ahh pues… (Capta) ah si…estaba medio enferma, si, pero ya me siento mejor…_

_Sasuke: que bueno…_

_Amy: si…este Sonic… ¿nos dejarías a solas por favor?_-Sonic se puso algo nervioso en ese momento, pero hizo caso a Amy y dejo solos a ella y a Sasuke

_Sasuke: ¡Amy! Me había preocupado mucho por ti enserio, creía que ese imbécil de Orochimaru te…_

_Amy: (lo interrumpe) Sasuke…perdona…pero creo que…debemos de terminar…_

_Sasuke: ¡QUE! (grita como loco) ¡¿PERO POR QUE?_

_Amy: Sasuke…lo siento…pero creo que esto ya no va a funcionar…_

_Sasuke: (histérico) ¡PERO AMY! ¡Te-te acaban de secuestrar! ¿Segura que estas bien? ¿Orochimaru no te hizo algo para que dijeras cosas como esas?_

_Amy: ¡Sasuke!...lo siento…enserio…pero creo que esto debería de terminar ya…_

_Sasuke: oh Amy… ¿es enserio lo que quieres decir?_

_Amy: ¿Qué no entiendes Sasuke? Yo todavía te quiero…pero como amigo…y creo que esta es una decisión algo difícil para los dos…pero es lo mejor…_

_Sasuke: bueno…este bien...de cualquier forma…creo que yo también te empezaba a querer como amiga…y tal vez no quería aceptarlo_

_Amy: bueno… ¿pero aun seguiremos siendo amigos verdad?_

_Sasuke: jaja a webo (WTF? __X'DDD)_-dijo con una sonrisa. Después, los dos salieron algo nerviosos, pero los que estaban mas nerviosos eran Sakura y Naruto. En eso, Amy se dirigió a Sakura y le conto lo que sucedió en voz baja. Pero esta reacciono diferente

_Sakura: ¡SIII! ¡AL FIIN! ¡GRACIAS AMYY! ¡GRACIAAAAS! ¡OFICIALMENTE TE HAS VUELTO UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAAAS! (la abraza)_

_Amy: jee de nada Sakura n_n_-en eso, Sasuke se dirigió a Naruto

_Sasuke: Bien Naruto, ¿Dónde esta Tsunade? Vamos a tener que escuchar el plan para que Orochimaru no destruya Konoha_

_Naruto: bien! Vamos_-los cuatro se dirigieron con Tsunade y Jiraya, que ya estaban preparando el plan de Orochimaru…sin imaginar lo que sucedería

**

* * *

Hi! :3 XD espero que les haya gustado ese cap. :3 tardare un poco ya que volví a la escuela (¡MI DIGNIDAD! TOT!) así que no todos los días se los traeré D: XD Sayonara! Dejen reviews o Kira se los va a comer :3**


End file.
